


The World We Share

by Wonkyu_addict



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyu_addict/pseuds/Wonkyu_addict
Summary: Siwon is an assembly man who has been exposed by his Korean actress lover after being found out the man is so intimately attached to a younger guy.Kyuhyun is an openly gay musical actor who has been very adventurous when it comes to his sex life.Would it be a romantic plot twist if these gorgeous men cross paths or it will be only a sex without string attached agreement.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 9





	1. Stolen Moments

It is his first time coming out on the public eyes after that catastrophic-slash-cinematic big reveal of his ex-lover towards his 'quote and quote' unprecedented sexual preference. Well it was definitely a real chaos. To think that he is a public figure, a political symbol and an advocate for children's protection program. The clashes of different opinions between those so called antis and supporters are almost an equally dramatic than any local drama series he had watched accidentally. 

Siwon was indeed beyond drained from such drama. The effect of such chaos had inflicted his bank accounts to keep the media out from his way. Well he was not actually dodging the issues, if so he would've done a media conference the moment those suggestive photos came into that gossip article and spread like a wild fire overnight. But he didnt even say a thing or didnt even blink an eye about it. It is not also that he didnt care, hell if so he would practically flaunt himself for the public to see that he was unaffected. He is indeed broken, he was slaughtered and he is definitely been unbalanced for the time being. 

However, those motherfuckers didnt even have a heart of stopping their attacks on him. He finally thought one day that those things needs to stops and if the only way to do so is to go on public, then he will do it. Not because he wants to be cleaned or explain for their satisfaction, no he will never go down to his knees begging for such forgiveness. Hell why would he do that? who on earth give them that kind of priviledge though? Those people around mocking him now are no other than the people who are praising him when he do good just to make themselves ride on his achievements. Those are people who praises him but truth is secretly waiting for him to make mistakes so that they can say a thing again and again.  
This time he needs to face that situation for real or else he will always going to.hide forever and hiding is the thing that he hated the most. He hated that that's why he had been open about his preferences to his closest people. 

His father warned him that if he pursue this political career thing he needs to change himself or else the system will kill him gradually. And his father is damn right as always. He was damaged and people are coming on.his face spitting bloody curses of his soul being burned in hell. He was indeed killed multiple times he wonders now that he might be immortal or something, since he noticed that he was still breathing normally.

"Please no more questions please...let us through..." He heard his PA talking towards the swarm of reporters bombarding them pointing their cameras throwing angry flashes on his face. Siwon didnt budge, he looks like a robot being in the middle of five hired security just wearing his all black Versace suit accentuating his perfect physique paired with black shiny shoes and glasses. He was touched, pokes and pinch by those mother fuckers just to get his attention but Siwon remains unbothered. 

He feels like a robot as they went through the crowd of those stupid reporters, fortunately they had gone through with it but not being shunned by some of pissed off reporters that was not even had gotten a tasty answer from the him. They are all beyond disappointed from it, not even gotten any statement from the guy. Since the group had successfully sauntered inside the theatre Hall for a hottest musical today, 'The Man Who Laugh'.

✴✡✴✡✴✡✴✡✴

The musical started with amazing opening remarks. Siwon was seated inside the balcony section inside the theatre. He had been prepared for such a surprise visit, he suddenly feels giddy knowing the someone in particular might be shock on his sudden appearance. Well, he doesnt have anything better to do so he might as well spend it to something that can make him feel relax instead.

He smiling and smirking with the entire performance played infront of them. He was impress for good. He was always attending musicals abroad, but their country had quite the most talented performers. So all in all he had enjoyed the entire show. He can't wait for the real show though, as he had prepared a good private celebratory session inside a presidential suite in Midas Hotel.

✴✡✴✡✴✡✴✡✴

The pale guy sauntered slowly out from the hotel bathroom door fogs are coming out as well along him. He walks barefooted towards the suite bedroom where he has someone waiting for him this entire ordeal. He walks gracefully inside nearing the bed seeing the man had been naked all the time, smirking and pumping those hard shaft as well.

"Tsk... I know your horny but can I ask you something before going towards the real deal?" He smirks to the man who had blinks at him.

"I wonder what you are thinking making a dramatic appearance like that" He continues to dry his wet hair. He had been growing his hair and dyed it to black for his musical. The hair makes him looks paler than usual.

"Kyuhyun...I dont wanna think about it...can we you know?" Siwon seems pissed off in an instant when the man mentioned about his entire ordeal involving that disturbing entranced he had gone through.

"Well, I know you want that like right now gosh your so hard... but you can always have to wait here instead of fetching me there. Now look at you... I know that look so dont you dare deny it." Kyuhyun said pointing his finger towards the taller.

"I was been hard just as the show started and well I dont know what had gotten in me. I was really...I didnt think too much about it. I know I had given my share of support but I dont know.." Siwon looked tired with an obvious stress line on that perfect skin.

"Just say it..." he teasingly said opening his white robe slowly. The guy had his brow arch on his words.

"You missed me..." exposing his naked self to the guy. The visible hunger on those eyes makes him shivering as he slowly and seductively crawls his way to the man who had position himself in center of the headboard with spread legs and his back leaning on it. He watch the man never breaking their eye contact, as he gulps and lick his lips making some twitches on Kyuhyun stomach. Damn his horny too.

"What do want me to do first Siwonnie?" Kyuhyun feels like a prostitute sounding so submissive towards the male, but instead of getting conscious about it, he cant believe that only turns him on even more. Siwon had this look in his face which made Kyuhyun smirks getting out the meaning of it. He feels excited himself as he grab a hold on the hard shaft that was taunting him. The thing about Siwon's shaft is, it is much more attractive as well just like its owner. It is hard, huge and weighs just as much as he likes it. He pumps it on a sensual rhythm with his soft and delicate hands, just as much as Siwon loved him to do. The taller had told him about his obsession on Kyuhyun's hands on his shaft, the way those slender fingers wraps firmly around it and brushes his soft palms against its skin. Siwon throws his head back licking his soft lips as he can feel the building up of sensations from

Kyuhyun's ministrations on his shaft. His blood rushes towards the lower region of his body, feeling the accelerations of his veins pulsing fast against those soft brushes.

Kyuhyun smirks as he can feel the other grow in his hand as he keep pumping at a faster pace. He look over Siwon finding him staring at him, both arms are braced on his nape licking his lips and moaning silently mouth wide open. He looks so hot on that moment, sweats are slowly forming on his forehead now. Kyuhyun lean forward not breaking their eye contact, as he makes a tentatively lick on the slit of its head. He moans at the mere contact of his tongue on its head and those pre-cum gushing out taste so good, salty and musky just like Siwon. He suck on the head lapping on the slit from time to time, he loves how those small twitches is happening on the hot organ in his hands. 

"Fuck...bitch...yeah..suck it good" He hears how those guttural growls came out from that fucker mouth. He smiles at him and swallows the head and bobbing it at the same time. He is taking his time on being accustomed to its size making popping sound loudly with his mouth, making the taller jerks his hips on rhythm with his head bobbing. Kyuhyun is now using his teeth on suckling and scraping the shaft feeling it twitches more inside his mouth. Damn the shaft gets bigger again and Kyuhyun needs to relax his jaw and throat for the real deal. He pulls away a bit as he pumps his hands to it faster with the help of the mixture of both his own saliva and the taller's pre-cum. He then brace himself and open his mouth wider this time swallowing deeper those giant shaft further inside to the hilt of his throat. Siwon jerks uncontrollably as the pale male deep throated him. Fucker...Son of a bitch..that was so hot.

Kyuhyun pumps his head more seeing those contractions happening to the taller's pelvis. He then fondles on the balls as he keep his pace not falter. He pulls away from the hot and wet rod as he travels his tongue through the veins popping out down to the twin globes and swallows it hungrily. He licks and bites it, then poking his tongue on his perineum teasing it making him moans wantonly. Siwon is feeling hot travelling his palms on his own upper body as he keep his eyes on those sinful mouth, eating his hard rock cock.

Kyuhyun then gets back on the shaft suckling the head as he can see how those are going to explode anytime. He wanna taste those cum. Those tasty hot semen from this gorgeous man before him. The twitching of the cock becames more erratic as a sign of its upcoming release. He fondles at the balls faster as he feels it became more tighter on his hands. Then in matter of second, Siwon had brace his hands on the sides of the smaller man' s head pumping his cock deeper to that slut mouth he exploded violently. Throwing his head back, arching as he convulsed on the mouth uncontrollably, releasing a good amount of cum inside it. Kyuhyun hums at the taste of those sweet hot juice as he suck it dry and licks those remnants on the side of his mouth. He smirks feeling satisfied as he watch it limp slightly. However, it was still half hard and still ready for some riding later. 

"Fuck...ah..huh! that was hot..."Siwon seems incoherent saying those words. Kyuhyun can see those visible drools on the side of his mouth and the hot body glistening from sweats. He chuckles as he settles on his side watching the other male came down from his high.

"Now what?" Kyuhyun has been hard but he knows his release will be too far away, not until those hard cock will be pounding him real good. Damn his so turned on.

"Now? I'm gonna fuck you good to oblivion.."Siwon climbs over his body blanketing his smaller frame from the other. They kiss with passion as Kyuhyun lie down bracing himself for an impending hard pounding. 

He spread his legs wider making the taller settles between his naked below. Their organs brushes along side with another making them both moans out of lustful feeling going around their lower regions. Siwon dig deeper using his tongue on the other's hot cavern, tasting the sweetness inside. He suck on the lips and tongue lapping the inside as he fights for dominance in their tongue battle. The taller pulls away and crawls backing down to the lower region of the smaller man. He licks his way down trailing kisses and bites here and there. He suckles and fondles those plumpy nipples making Kyuhyun arch his back in a tingling sensations. He kisses his way further down twirling his tongue along the bellybutton and travels down to the shaved organ of the smaller male. He stroke the stiff organ that was already hard from their former ordeal.  
He pumps it slightly feeling it twitches being so sensitive already. He then licks on the balls teasing his perineum by his tongue and goes further down to his favorite pink puckered hole.

'Fucker....fuck...fuck..fuckk...holy shiiit! is that a plug?!' Siwon is having a slight mental breakdown, on that naughty surprise. He tug the plug looking so dangerously towards the eyes of that slut taking his time watching the pale face looking debauched, moaning so wantonly with open mouth tongue sticking out. That slut smirk have to pay back since he had been up to heaven for a while now his on again on the devils den willing to be taken over by such carnal sin.

"Siwon,....there play with my hole babe...." Kyuhyun is feeling so hot and the way how the taller tugging and pressing the butt plug inside is driving him insane. He bucks his ass down meeting those pressures inside but he wants more. He had inserted the plug during shower, since he wants to really do the action real quick. He needs to be lose for that huge cock though, if not he be swollen for the rest of the week and to think that he had to prepare for his musical rehearsals.

Siwon pumps onto his own cock while pressing the plug faster, teasing the male under him. Both of them are sweating and blushing from those lustful act. Kyuhyun is touching his body and take a grip hold of his inner thighs spreading his legs more for the taller to see how he wanted him inside more than anyone else. Siwon suddenly pulled out the plug from that pinkish hole watching it twitching seems missing the object that have been nestled inside it for a while. He pumps his shaft faster, using his spit and pre-cum as a make up lube, feeling how it becomes more bigger in his own hands. 

He kneels between those spread legs he guided his cock in the crack watching Kyuhyun bracing himself by clinging on his arm, as Siwon put his palms on the other's inner thighs. He starts with a slow and long push loving the feeling of loosening the walls that was hungry and willing to be taken by his hot rod. They stare at each other's eyes not breaking the contact. Tongue sticking out at the best sensations of being connected overwhelms them in the most erotic ways. Until Kyuhyun had to rolls his eyes to the back if his head as the pace of the taller gets faster and deeper. The hard thrust makes the body below him bounce and a sound of loud skin slapping resonates the bedroom.

"ahn..ah..ah! ah...huh..huh! yeah ...oh yeah... fuck ...fuck...ah!...uh...harder...harder...!~" Kyuhyun moans loudly as the thrust becames harder and deeper hitting his spot dead on. Kyuhyun's mouth is open wide drools coming out as Siwon is impaling and drilling his hole good with his wonderful shaft.

Siwon and Kyuhyun had an agreement that if they were going to have sex they make sure themselves clean, since they love doing bareback when its the two of them. The rest of any sex escapades should be strictly involved with condom. That was a strict rule between them and this kind of physical relationship. So they doesnt have worry about this whole condom thing. 

Anyways~ The taller pulled out dragging the smaller and directed him to the middle of the bed to go on fours. Kyuhyun obliged willingly as he taunt his gorgeous bum up to the air while leaning his upper body on the bed. He clutches his fingers on the sheets under him as Siwon again pushes inside setting the pace in his own liking. This is the taller favorite position, since he can see his shaft pumping inside that hot hole and at the same time he can have a full view of the other's plump and kissable bum. He slaps the bum until it reddens making the smaller moan liking the vibrations of it while his getting pump on.

Siwon growls leaning his body down to the smooth back kissing and licking the sweats off of it. He leans further never ceasing his thrusting fast and hard, he reach up to the smaller's nape kissing and licking it as well, liking the salty taste of it. Kyuhyun smells and taste good. Amongst those he chooses to bed with, he had been so particular on the smaller's natural scent. Those scents are becoming more stronger when his sweating and burning hot like this. He had a confession, about the smaller male that everytime they would have sex, the scent and taste of Kyuhyun stays in his mouth for a week. He didnt know how it'd happened but it does. Every fucking time.

His thoughts is filled with lust for the man under him as he grips on the smaller hands locking their fingers as they moans on their sensual dance, hips gyrating faster in rhythm as they focuses the beautiful but sinful sensations happening on their lower regions.  
Siwon is so hard and pulsing. The harder he gets the bigger he grows inside. Kyuhyun is somewhat convulsing as the shaft is breaking his walls. He needs to breath. In that sense, Siwon lifted him bending his muscular body supporting Kyuhyun wrapping his arms in the smaller middle. He grabs the arm and hoist over his shoulder, licking, kissing and sucking the smaller shaved and sweaty armpit in the process. Now in this position, Kyuhyun is totally being dominated by the taller. He cant do anything but let the taller bounce him up and down on such pace that makes him rolls his eyes.

"Ah...yeah..yeah...there oh! there Siwon...please...ah! ahn~ more ..more baby...ahn~ fuck me harder...ummn...unnnmmm....uuhhnnnngghgg~" Kyuhyun surrenders everything to the taller. As the taller suckles his nipple on his reach and pumping the abandoned shaft, thrusting and gyrating his hips more faster and deeper. The building up of sensations of their upcoming release slowly becomes more stronger. Siwon kisses the armpit as he impales his cock on the smaller g-spot feeling his shaft head slamming to the hilt. He feels a sudden convulsion from the body above him then feels hot liquid gushing and spurting out from the head. He then losses himself to the contractions of walls muscles trapping him. 

He pauses and convulsed hard, then his hot cum spurts out painting those walls as he pumps its out dry. The jerks involuntarily and slowly getting down from their high. They stare at each other both smiling and leans in for a soft kiss. Damn...

"Damn..that was what I called good fucking..." he laughs as Kyuhyun said those words while wiggling his brows. 

Damn it was indeed....


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlacing the Past and Present

The First Encounter Past

Bangkok Thailand  
Nov.09 2018

The Icon Siam Grand Opening Event has been the most anticipated event on that year in Thailand. This iconic event has gathered and invited the most influential and iconic personalities around the globe in representing the theme of "The Icon of Eternal Prosperity". This attendance will also be a sign of support for the grand success of this iconic land mark of the Capital city Bangkok. Amongst these iconic guest and special presenters are actors and actress from around the world including Hollywood stars, k-drama stars and Hongkong superstars. 

Those special presenters are the bands from Korean pop industry and Japanese band all are gathered together for this special event.  
The grand opening will begin with an iconic red carpet event place in the port of Siam, where all the guest are boarded into a luxury yacht as a grand entrance catered with the country's cultural bands onto where the local and international media partners are all designated for photoshoots showcases. 

Siwon dressed up with an elegant white tux waited patiently in his spot when some well known politician in this country started to have a conversation with him. It is a good talk actually however, he had a tiring schedules from his advocacy programs in most of Asean countries. He felt this fatigue has already been forming and nagging on his system. However, as charming as he is, he did still manage the conversation so well making them whipped all over his charismatic persona.

It was never been a secret that this man is somewhat a scene stealer being just gorgeous and attractive as he is, he can outdid those models and Korean superstars out there if he wish. However, Siwon is a humble and a grounded man. He never wishes for stealing spotlights and too much attentions tires him much. But as much as he tries to stay low key people are naturally drawn into him making them fuss all over his presence. Sighing in the process just seeing him smiles and acts acknowledgement.

The man had enjoy the event fortunately, meeting new people in his league and also taking time on talking to some artists and performers. He had a good time talking with some young kpop artists in after party with free drinks and foods catered by the best in the country, when a gorgeous man dressed in all black had caught his attention. The pale man has been clinging into one of those openly gay american business man whose business is currently based in Bangkok. They are obviously dating and the way they cling to each other it obvious they are in an intimate relationship. Siwon gulp and sip on his whiskey as he continues to roam his eyes on that pale man figure. He is a

Korean if he was not mistaken, eventhough he had put heavy makeup on his face he can still recognize the facial features of that man. He had slender body with curves like a woman, damn he has gorgeous bum. Siwon is literally checking him out, he blushes as he realizes that his eyes focuses mostly on that delicious ass. As he look up he was greeted with those pair eyes belongs to the man he has been checking out for awhile wearing with a smirk in his lips looking straight back at him making Siwon chokes in his drinks. He has been caught staring...

"Omo...Siwon-ssi are you OK?" ask by one of those artist he has been talking for awhile but he can't even recall the name.

"Neh~ I'm good.... I ...well.... I need to go to the rest room though...." he grimaces seeing his suit is somewhat has alcohol spilled on it.

"Oh... well..." they tried to offer for help for him but he kindly decline it as he walks pass to the mass of people inside that ballroom Hall and went straight to the restroom. Damn he felt embarrassed on his reaction towards that male. Well he just can't deny that he is attracted to him in someways. Siwon is the man of many secrets as he is a well known political figure in their country, an advocate and undeniably a gorgeous tycoon. However, behind all of those many titles the man is having a hard time in his life hiding behind those walls. 

Creating an image way too perfect against his true self. As much as he wanted to hide it, he can't deny those cravings he had and the frustrations he has been dealing all his life. He did tried his best not to fall for it however, the cravings is coming full force this time around. At his age, he was advice by his therapist to finally work on those cravings to help him eased his frustrations since those tensions brought by it is getting more obvious and that nagging feeling might do more damage inside him if he continues to deny it. But the man itself is persistent on doing what he can to control it himself. He will do anything to forget those cravings since it is not normal being in this type of lifestyle. He will hide it as much as he can to not do more damage in his life and his ambitions.

He is busy fixing his suit wiping wet tissues on the spilled spot of it when someone went inside the restroom. Siwon had to double take when he spotted the subject of his current dilemma went gracefully inside one of those cubicles. Siwon had to take deep breaths as he suddenly feels constrictions on his chest and damn his pants. He needs to get out from there if he wants to save his ass from that walking disaster of a man with a gorgeous bum. 

However, unfortunately his feet seems had a life of his own, never even moving as if waiting for that man to come out from that cubicle. Damn it! his senses is on overdrive smelling the man's scent spreading all over the restroom. Gosh, Siwon knew his being fallen onto that trap and he can't do anything about it. Well did he tried? The door opens as the man comes out catching his eyes over the mirror. It seems the man is expecting the stare as he smiles charmingly to the taller never letting go from that staring session. 

He walk pass through Siwon smirking, which made the taller squirming as something twitches in his lower region when that guy blatantly roaming his eyes to his back checking him out. Then Siwon heard a click of a door lock being pressed, then he watches as the man lean on the door arms crossed smirking at him.

"I believe I have to ask you about your way of staring..." The man said in Korean walking to his spot. The taller is somewhat frozen to it more. He caught his breath as the man lean on his front and closing the tap of the rinse. Damn he blushes realizing he doesn't even have a chance of turning the water off.

"We need to save water Sajang-nim" his sultry voice resonates the room and caressing the taller's inside.

"Aherm....I don't know what your talking about..." Siwon pulls away from that close distance and went to dry his hands on those sensor dryers.

"I believe I have to argue with that... I know that stare...well I'm sorry if I make feel uncomfortable Sir but I am what I am... I just can't stop myself feeling insulted everytime I have to deal with THAT stare...." the man proceeds on fixing his hair slender fingers brushing it softly. Damn this man is perfect.

"I....what?" Siwon is confused on such display of pride before him. The pale man seems pissed off? with whom?

"Well, I can't blame you. I choose to be free..unlike you.." he face the assembly man staring at him challenging him.

"I uhuh aherm...I'm sorry what? I really don't know what you are talking about..." Siwon is at lost of words from this man seems lime he wants to punch someone or something.

"I know youre still in denial, and I don't really care. But the way you thought about people like me...tch! you must be a respectable man but I'm actually craving for some good blow on that gorgeous face of yours" the man is furious now which made Siwon stares mouth agape. The hell? 

"I...oh...wait? what?!" Siwon feels so out of it. The man furious expression makes him ten fold times attractive as he is. He need to slap himself for such thoughts. Get a good grip of yourself Choi! 

"Damn what a waste of time..." the man attempted to walk pass him but seems Siwon finally have taken full control of his mind as he shoot his arms forward motioning for the man to stop.

"I'm sorry Sir...I ah...but it is totally a misunderstanding... I am...ah I didnt mean that... I was not judging you or something...I wasn't" Siwon said as the man just blinks at him totally not interested. 

"I ah.. I am deeply sorry I really didnt mean to stare..." Siwon as a gentleman trying to explain his side of the story.

"Then tell me why did you choke on that drinks of yours as if your laughing at me..as if I have a disease or something...FYI! Mr. I-dont-care-who-you-are I am classy and I dont fall into that low...if thats what you thinking about" he crosses his arms and now Siwon noticed that slight red tint in his cheeks and neck. Oh damn, his drunk. Maybe his talking shit like that because of that boost of alcohol in his system.

"I...no...no..you misunderstood..its not what I mean..." Siwon smiles at the man cute expression pouting and eyes narrows trying very hard to look intimidating. 

"Then what does it mean..." he pouted.

"I well...., I just find you gorgeous ....thats all.." Siwon grab this opportunity since his talking with the drunk version of this gorgeous man. All of this conversation will just be dissolve once he come back to his normal self.

"Tsk..too much...mind you I dont fall for that!" he pointed his finger to the taller and move forward only to go unbalance at his miscalculations tripping on his own feet, good thing Siwon is quick on catching him on his side.

"Hey...I got you...well you just eat your own words dear...,you did fall" they both blinks at their faces in that close distance. 

Damn...

Present

The sound of commotion happening outside their meeting room caught everyone's attention inside. Then the door came flying open as a group of people, his trusted men and his ex-girlfriend in particular appear on their sight.

"I'm sorry Sajang-nim..." he wave his hand to stop his men apologizing for such unwanted visit from one of his unwanted visitor.

"Let's talk.." that just what she said and left everyone dumbfounded. Siwon sighed and kindly make excuses for some good minutes, since he can't decline such interruption infront of his sponsors and partners. He still needs to look cool in situations like this.

He found her seated on one of the big couches inside his office looking so guarded, body stiff and ready for battle. He closes the door and sauntered calmly on the chair before her. This is actually their first meeting after that legendary revelation on national television made by the actress which made waves after waves of commotions in his career. And he could say she looks more fragile this time. Her black corporate suit wrapping her thin figure makes her looks smaller than before. Her pale face hidden by that thick makeup, big dark pair of shades and a fedora hat all in black from head to toe looking like she had been in a funeral or burial.

"May I know what I have this time having this unexpected visit right now?.." He calmly ask looking straight and proud towards her direction.

"Motherfucker...tsk" there's a venom on her tone making him flinch uncomfortably.

"Now youre back to business, while I'm still mending what I had lost..." now he noticed the shaking of her voice a sign of vulnerability that clutches his heart on the process. He can hear the bitterness in her tone. Its true that it was truly a hard way to reveal his sexuality to the public. It has affected his career, stumbling on it hard and crashing. It was chaotic, making him take his break from it and away from such toxic ordeal. He had to deal with so much judgement already, from his family, friends and colleagues. 

The public opinions seems so hard to handle after all making him somehow requested for a time out and hide away from them all. However, after months of being silent, people especially those trusted colleagues in the business world started to contact him. Miraculously, for them in business, the performance is the most important and those image are just somewhat at least most concern. Fortunately, they still wanted to work with him and his projects eventhough he was tainted and ruined. Good thing he had this healthy relationship with them or else he wouldn't be given an offer to get back on track.

However, for her state it is a different story. She was given so much sympathy by the public but for those capitalist it is the other way around. Her blatant exposure gave out image of her on the negative notions when it comes to business. Business are all about trust and confidentiality and if she had gave out that kind of obtrusive kind of imagery, probably made most of her possible sponsors scares away from her. It is how normally the real world deal with issues like this. Those riches become more richer and the poor gets poorer. It is sad and unfair, however it is what it is. And Siwon actually took pity on her on that reason and nothing else.

"How is it that my fault then? They still wanted to do business with me, fortunately" Siwon shrugged. He squares his shoulder feeling proud about that feat. He don't wanna feel small to people like her, judging his sexual preference and never seeing what he done better.

"Tch... Damn you..." she curse gritted her teeth and took off her glasses. He is taken aback by such sight. Her eyes are puffy and dark circles under it are so obvious the thick concealer wasn't able to hide it. He is speechless, words are caught in his throat. He curses under his breath as he feels those guilty feelings creeping and crawling inside him.

"They scratch me out from the casting...they don't wanna work with me anymore..." she said..  
' and that is fucking unfair! That is so not fucking fair! and you fucking thought it was not your fucking fault?! this is all your fucking fault you MOTHERFUCKER!!!" her hysterics resonates the whole floor of their company building.

"Sora! how is this my fault?! you're the one who exposed me!. I should be the one who will file some lawsuit towards you! but did I? I didn't because..." he was interrupted by her Chanel bag flying towards him, which he dodge since it will come straight into his face. He look up to her standing figure dumbfounded. She is becoming barbaric now, her whole figure is shaking in pure hatred towards the man before her.

"Damn you! You should do that! might as well bring me to jail! I think I could live normally in there than this hell of the world full of bullshit! All of you!" She shouted and collected her things before walking away out from his office.

Siwon needs to take deep breaths as he feels the coming of his headache in full force. 

Damn...

Night

"AW...ahn...too hard!....ani~ no....ah~ uh! AW..!" Kyuhyun moans painfully as Siwon hard thrust bounce him forcefully in the Queen size bed of the taller's flat. They were having their nightly drinking session when the atmosphere became hotter and before he knew it he was being trap spread wide open in the bed impaled harshly by that rock hard shaft.

"Damn...ah! fuck! youre so hot.... ahah! yes! fuck!" Siwon seems oblivious on the other man's struggles and impales his shaft more harder. His thrust becomes more vigorous not minding too much with the man under him.

Kyuhyun smashes his chest as he feels stinging in his ass crack. Totally not enjoying this session. Siwon is like a wild beast and his totally lost in his own pleasure not even minding too much of his bottom. Kyuhyun feels tears are forming in his eyes as he feels the man freezes over him and he sobs silently as the stinging worsen when those cums started to paint his walls worsening. He smashes his fist more with force this time. 

"Pull it out!" He demanded.

"huh!? but you didn't..." Siwon is dumbfounded. He just stays frozen when the man struggles to stand up walks inside his bathroom.

"Kyuhyun...." he tries to stop him but he was shrug off harshly.

"Don't touch me motherfucker..." he hears the crack of that voice and he is so disappointed to himself.

"Kyuhyun....babe...I'm sorry...."Siwon lean on the door listening to the other man's cursing. 

"Fucker...." inside the bathroom Kyuhyun can't help but curse on his current state. He is totally a mess with hickeys everywhere, a swollen ass and bleeding anus. 

"Motherfucking Choi!" he shouted again making Siwon cringe in guilt. The door opens again with a messy naked man whose limping got worsen he walks pass the taller and attempts on collecting his clothes on the floor but stop midway feeling the pain shot up his spine. 

"Damn..." Kyuhyun is in so much pain. Siwon is on his side quickly and try to soothe him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Kyuhyun is so pissed off and he looks terrible. His eyes are shooting daggers on the taller.

"You need to calm down baby..." Siwon is so guilty he uses endearment when he is this guilty. 

"Calm down!? and don't you fucking baby me! you made me bleed Choi! you here me!? I'm lossing blood right now" Kyuhyun slaps his attempts on touching him. OK maybe that was exaggerated but the smaller man is so pissed off. He didn't even have a chance to cum, tsk. He is obviously being violated by the man he treated as a good friend. Way too good which his willing to be spread and banged like too many times for fucking two years now! Two fucking years of friendship and he is being abused.

"I know..I know..I'm sorry ...I really do...let me fix it...please...c'mon Kyu..." the pleaded not wanting them to fight like that.

"How do you think you can fucking fix it Choi!? How?"

"I'll call Seok Min-ssi" Kyuhyun look at him as if he grows another head.

"And let him know that you fuck me senseless with your huge cock...my ass couldn't take it so it breaks now its bleeding nonstop? aren't you too proud huh Choi? huh! no fucking way! I wouldn't want that too much of a humiliation right now." Kyuhyun is so upset he didn't budge crossing his arms.

"Kyuhyun... no of course not.. your bleeding ass is much more important right now.. can you please cooperate and lie down.. i'll let him buy cream for that.. c'mon I wouldn't let you out from here dealing this on your own..please.." Siwon tries harder to communicate with this stubborn male.

"You motherfucker will pay for this.. you hear me?" Kyuhyun pointed out accusing finger towards the taller but he did let the other guide him to lie on the bed again. Siwon then proceeded to call his P.A about the situation and hangs up.

"I'm so sorry Kyu...I hurt you...I didn't mean it.. I swear..." he mumbles at the man caressing his hair softly.

"Damn you.." the other utterly responded.

"I know..I'm sorry..." the guilt is killing him this time.

The meds comes not long after and after that Siwon got busy on tending the smaller's male ass. Good thing it wasn't worst and he might be feeling better the next day. Kyuhyun grimaces as he remembers he will have his rehearsal for tomorrow that includes jumping. Ugh his so not please about it.

"What's wrong with you though?" he look back at the man who seems in deep thought. He slowly sit up bearing the stinging pain just to face the taller. The man seems very rigid the moment he had step inside his flat and the amount of alcohol he drinks seems very alarming already. The most obvious one is his aggressive attitude during sex. Kyuhyun is so sure the man is angry. Someone maybe made him to be like that. And Kyuhyun think he knew who is responsible on that. 

"Nothing..." he answers as he duck down gripping his hair feeling so ashamed. 

"Don't tell me this is about Sora again.."Kyuhyun pointed out. Seeing some changes on the taller man's expressions. 

Bingo

"I ruin everything to her..." Siwon mumbles.

"What did she do this time...tell me.." Kyuhyun is not liking the flow of their conversation with such display of emotions from the taller, he is so fragile right now.

"I'm a disappointment Kyu...I was so cruel...I don't deserve..." a slap on his head stops him. He looks up with a startled expression wearing over on his perfect face.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that..really? you're blaming yourself with what has been happening to her life and her career? as if you held some fucking responsibility on that thing? are you fucking out of your mind again? use that big head of yours Choi! don't let her manipulate you like that...do you think its your fault she's a fucking mess right now?" Kyuhyun rant on him.

"She was scratch out from some good offers Kyu... and its my fault.." Siwon explain. He then freezes when the other male stand up with a struggling minute and starting to collect his stuffs with lots of painful curses of course.

"Where are you going?" Siwon look dumbfounded.

"Oh you tell me! I really need to leave like right now I don't wanna deal with your drama no more.." Kyuhyun put his clothes on with too much struggles.

"Kyu~ please don't leave me like this" Siwon pleading still naked forgetting those stuff dealing with his struggling emotions.

"Oh what? And rub on my face that I am currently having a bleeding ass because of someone like your ex? no way Choi! you have humiliated, violated and abused me enough! I'm done with it! so I better leave before I could do more drastic thing on that pretty face of yours!" Kyuhyun is flailing totally done and all, after that his all gone slamming the door on the taller's flat leaving the taller on the bed feeling defeated but still naked and unmoving. 

Damn....


	3. Irresistible

A frantic sounds of doorbell ringing in a residential area owned by the Kang Family at four o'clock in the morning echoes disturbingly around the whole house alarming the people inside that this particular visitor who hadn't even sent any further notice beforehand just came barging into their gates at this early hour. This visit might be very important since that particular culprit is not even minding the hour or how the people inside might be still in deep slumber.

The Kang Family went out from each of their rooms getting confused as those loud banging onto their gates are just too much since what's the used of doorbells anyways?

The father of the family decided to answer since his mind goes to their neighbors who might be this time, cursing whatever on them as being a nuisance at this hour nonetheless. He went towards their security lock cameras and answers the call. Nose flaring after finding out that the culprit of such disturbance is a bastard of a gay-slash-pedophile-slash-lying ex boyfriend of his daughter was the one who had such a thicken skinned showing his face to them after those humiliation his daughter had to received from his so called immorality. 

He had liked the male before thinking that he can give a good life for his daughter however, the guy is a con man. He had given them great humiliation making them the biggest clownery of the history in South Korea. He can't forgive the man who had given him and his family a hard time, looking for some way out from the mess he had drag onto their doorsteps.

"Appa...who was it..." Sora wears a concern look on her face seeing the dark expression flashing on her father's face.

"Yeobo.." her mother nears them as he shrug them off going out from their door and almost run towards their gate opening it harshly, not even minding the cold weather outside.

"What do you want?!" he curses inwardly afraid of making too much noises knowing those neighbors might be eavesdropping on such exchange between the two conflicting parties.

"Can I come in Mr. Kang?" Siwon dress in a long black coat over his corporate suit calmly keeping his hands hidden on those coat pockets wearing a blank expression staring directly and never breaking to the pair of furious eyes of the man named Mr.Kang. His ex's father.

"What's the fuckery do you think you are fucking welcome to come inside. You filthy cock sucker?!" the man curses silently maybe was scared to be heard by their neighbors on how he deals with a man like him.

"Damn can't you just might become more polite? I'm here for business and not asking for your forgiveness" Siwon gritted his teeth. He is almost regretting this plan, however he wishes to become more sane than this world full of mockery so he decided to not engage in too much hate. That way he can lived his life peacefully doing whatever he likes, not minding those nagging conscience he had to deal with involving this helpless people who didn't even know on how to deal with the real world. 

"Business? who must be so stupid wants to do business with you?" now the man really doesn't have a good idea who he was.

"Tsk... Might as well want your daughter back on her track on TV...you know what I mean...or want her sell drugs or her soul for a hustle so that she can pays for your lifetime debts" Damn he hated it when he insults stupid people. He have a good heart and he didnt really mind their stupidity unless they will try harder to pester him.

"Siwon?...what? what are you doing here?" Sora was shock seeing the man on their doorsteps at these hour. She look at her father who happened to have lost of words or something and narrows her eyes to the taller man again.

"I want you to read this.." Siwon grab his suitcase from his car and pick up some folder and tosses it the girl. Due to a lot of stress and frustrations the man is dealing with his anger management issues nowadays, which he hated the most.

Later on when they are finally all settled inside with Siwon seating crossed legs over the couch looking more relax than what he really is feeling inside.

"You want to buy my silence? Hah! are you stupid? You should have done this before...You have done too much trouble on me so how can I trust you..after what you have given me?" her eyes are flaring on him.

"I should have done something before...youre right...however, I know why did you do it...why? you know me well I can tell...you really are not that scared of me. You just want me to beg. You wanted to hold onto me...because..Sora you're hopeless..I'm not going back to you.." Siwon finally is saying the words he wanted to tell all this time, and it felt good.  
He know he was used and he allowed it. Its not because he wanted to hide his true self. But because that moment of meeting her he thinks that someone finally wanted him and willing to accept him for who he was. 

Being gay itself it is very hard to find someone who is willing to take you fully. Meeting her has given him reason that he might be changed. That he had found someone in his life he would call his.

He had shared his deepest secret to her not knowing that she will exploit it. She made it looks like she understands him, that she would never judge him. However, she uses those to manipulate him. To give him reason of giving her what she wanted. Until that time that he wanted out from the relationship.

Past

"I can't believe I had fallen onto those reasons she gave me...I can't believe....damn...I'm so stupid...." Siwon chug down harshly on his drink feeling the strong burning sensations on his throat. 

"Tch....aigoo... you know what you're done that's enough... you've already drank too much for the night..." Kyuhyun reaching out grabbing the glass of another shot from the taller's hand. They are drinking comfortably with the gang in their favorite bar house in Itaewon. This place might be the safest gay bar in whole South Korea with high end security details and of course it was owned by the gang itself.

Siwon and Kyuhyun had actually clicked in with a beautiful and fruitful friendship with benefits after that faithful night. They had met often laying more beneficial agreements for their sexual satisfactions. Siwon was the one eager on tailing the man after that night. He was the one who had stalked at him and offer some agreements with the smaller man. Kyuhyun was the one who is not trusting since the guy is obviously frustrated and he might be scare away after being shown what's the real deal of gay sex.

However....

Before Past

"Damn that was hot...." Siwon spluttered as Kyuhyun slump down after that mind blowing mouth service he had done for the curious male. Well he hadn't regret it as the male's shaft is a bit satisfying...

"Can I do it to you too?" He ask as he move closer to the man who looks spent and lovely. Damn his very attractive.

"I actually wanted something more...well maybe next time when...you passed on my standards..." Kyuhyun said waiting for the man to contemplate on his suggestion.

"Well...what it is then..." Siwon nodded and shrug as well as feeling giddy on what the other man had in stored on that beautiful head he had.

Kyuhyun stands up from his room bed and proceeded on taking off his clothes. He wanted to get naked since seeing the male's cock but he stopped himself from traumatizing the male's first time. He then pauses facing the male seeing him ravishing his figure up and down. Good, the hunger came so fast already so they might be on the right pace of this so called lesson 101 for gay sex. Kyuhyun proceeded on walking slowly towards the male who gulps and sitting up straighter. The actor added a sway on his hips to make him look more sensual and seductive. He chuckles as he see some slight twitches of the other male's cock as he do so.

Kyuhyun comes closer waiting for the guy to make the first move. Well if he wanted to taste him, he should give it a try on his own initiatives. If he really wanted to learn he should know what exactly he wanted know.  
Siwon reach out touching those soft and pale waist. Every inches of Kyuhyun's body is pale, soft and rosy, like a woman. However, Kyuhyun is a beautiful man, an irresistible one. He caresses the skin softly with his both hands and travels his hand onto his lower back crawling up and back down. 

"You're beautiful..." the wave of attraction on those eyes almost making Kyuhyun outbalance. They are both lying naked on the bed kissing with open mouth while Siwon on top rubbing his hard on in between Kyuhyun's spread legs. They both moan as those shafts rubs on each other sensually. 

"Hmmm...you're huge... damn ah...yes..." Kyuhyun praises him. Siwon smiles to it kissing and licking the other's neck.

"Now what? are we going to have this sword play until we cum?" He ask as he rubs himself more with languid motion.

"No of course not..." he pushes the large male switching their position making him straddle Siwon instead. He throws his legs on both sides of the other's thighs. The with a tentative moves he palms the hard shaft, pumping it making the taller throws head back arching his hips forward.

"Do you have a condom?" Kyuhyun ask making Siwon stand up frantically looking for his pants. And just like a flash the guy presented him a single one. OK he did prepare for this so Kyuhyun is sure now that this one is just as eager as he was saying. Kyuhyun smiles grabbing it and with expert flick of his hands he unwraps it. Siwon is naked by the time he slid the plastic in his hard shaft.

"Well at first you need to prepare.. you know.. the hole stretching it so it will not be so painful for you to slide in after" Kyuhyun said as Siwon still sitting up grab his hips gently. Kyuhyun then rummages to his drawers grab a small bottle of lube giving it to the taller.  
Siwon with shaking hands spread a good amount of it in his middle finger eyes bulging out as Kyuhyun proceed on going all fours taunting his ass up for more easy access.

"C'mon.... show me what you got...." Kyuhyun said which makes Siwon blushes hard, well mostly because of being turned on.

Back to Past

"I'm still good Kyu...I can manage myself well...see?" he stands up and walk forward showing off to his friend that he is not that drunk and his aware of his surrounding not really paying attention to someone he is about to crash and...

"Umff...Omo...!" a small gasp is heard as a young male is seen clinging on Siwon's torso avoiding from tumbling from the force of such impact Siwon as well is impressively reflexive as he grab the male to not fall down.

"Omo...hey...are you ok?" Siwon looking more conscious than awhile ago ask the male checking his condition.

"Ah...neh....kamsa...kamsahamnida Si-Sir" the male look up and blushes instantly being at close proximity of such a gorgeous man like Siwon.

"Are you sure.?" still not pulling away Siwon ask again.  
"Tsk...too much for such a cheesy scene...neh...you kid...you're good just...shoo..." Kyuhyun waves his hand pulling Siwon away from the kid. He waves his hand to the face who was still daze and mouthing to the kid to 'go away'. The kid rolls his eyes and tries to have a glimpse of Siwon when Kyuhyun blocks his sight making the kid stomps his feet away from the pair. Kyuhyun arch his brows to such display of childish act. How old is that kid anyway? Don't tell me they had allowed minors in this place.

As he faces Siwon again the man is smirking at him making him rolls his eyes.

"Don't be jealous Kyu~ you know I will choose you over that kid...I swear..." Siwon made a gesture as if Kyuhyun ask for it.

"Dream on...I'm not bothered if you want to screw him..just be prepared for some lawsuit on child abuse..." He said as he walks over to those soft couches he had enough of alcohol so what he needed is some good amount of relaxation.

"Oh...haha! no way! no...not gonna happen..." Siwon follows him sitting on his side.

"Really you ain't gonna try it? His young and hot...he must have good stamina" Kyuhyun ask leaning his head on the back rest.

"I had so much problem to deal with...I can't just do something stupid to aggravate it." Siwon laugh half-heartedly.

"Just quit it...if its not healthy...don't hold onto it as if your life depends on it...if your that scared...well...just face it...you can't just hide all the time...people will talk all they want, they don't care about it. Since we have different type of opinion but damn...who cares? it's you..were talking about your life here Siwon.. just think about it...decide for yourself..not for her...not for anybody else...just for yourself..."Kyuhyun said staring directly at him.

🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲

He should have listened to Kyuhyun back then. He is so stupid letting those people have their ways on manipulating him. He can't believe he had allowed that woman to abuse him. He is a coward, but he refuses to admit it. He frown thinking about his friend Kyuhyun. The guy has totally been ignoring him. Not answering his calls, even replying on his text. He knows how the man takes his point seriously as glowers to his phone when his call to the other male remains answered. He takes a minute to think, contemplating of a plan on making his apology accepted by his dear friend. Then something clicks on his mind. He smiles as he dial one number he is certain who can be a big help of his situation. He waited for the call to be accepted while feeling excited of his plan.

🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲🔲

"You aren't gonna answer that? It was like flaring in every minute...I just noticed..alright? I'm not being nosy...or something" his friend and colleague Min Guk said defensively when Kyuhyun scowl at him.

"it's not that important..." he answers but his eyes speaks the opposite. He grabs the phone and muting the sound as he put it back up side down this time to his dresser so the screen will not be seen by anyone. His colleague shrugs not minding him again.  
The show ended up early leaving Kyuhyun thinking about how can he spend the rest of his night since he still doesn't wanna go home to his lonely and quite apartment.

He grab his stuffs and keys of his car as he drags his heavy feet towards the building's parking area. He is typing on his phone messaging Changmin about any suggestions of a night out when something caught his attention. As he look before him he is greeted by two of a very familiar people smiling at him. He stares at them stopping on his tracks.

"Kyu...hey...going home?" Kangin, one of the owner of his favorite gay house in Itaewon is here.

"Yeah..well what are you two doing here?" he ask looking back and forth to the both of them.

"Siwon...he wants to meet with the gang.." Yesung answered.

"Oh..well good for you then...have fun?" he responds as he walk straight towards his own car when Yesung block him.

"Mwoya...what do you want by the way?" Kyuhyun confuse expression making the two scratches their head in response.

"Well Siwon, ask us to fetch you though" Kangin answered.

"Mwo? ugh..for what...ugh..you know what tell him I don't wanna see him..that's it...or he can eat all his shit if he wants..."Kyuhyun's nose is flaring as he stomps his feet forward shrugging Yesung in the process.  
The two males look at each other and sighed. They might have to sacrifice their soul to the devil knowing how Kyuhyun can be so difficult in this type of situation.

Kyuhyun was literally dragged onto the taller's Villa. He was tired from their show so by the time those two males becomes ballistics forcing him inside their Lambo, he had no strength to protest but of course without a couple of scowls and growls from the actor towards those two Siwon's minions. He hated the male more thinking that he had to be force just to make an apology or what. Those ignored text and calls are not enough to make him understand that he was hated and his face is the most unwanted face to see by the actor at this moment.

By the time they pulled over at that huge Villa it was already late in the evening. That Villa is one of his secret places, out from the public's eyes and even his business partners doesn't had an idea that such elegant place exist. Kyuhyun however, and the rest of the gang has all those privileges on being invited inside everytime that Siwon like it. It is also being used during special occasions mile birthdays and valentines, most specifically this is where Siwon and Kyuhyun best hideout. The place of their wildest and unforgettable amorous plays happen.

The Villa had two quarters on the either sides of an infinity pool overlooking the Seoul City. The first quarter is reserved for guests with four bedrooms, a built-in bar house with pool table dart board and jukebox inside, then aside on it it has gym and other indoor sports quarters like bowling, tennis, even basketball and soccer. Siwon as a sports man, his not actually a professional but he loves sports and he plays it well. So being so obsessed of those sports he tries his best to built in indoor version of it inside his Villa, in which he can play freely along with his favorite people.The second quarter on the other hand, is his private lounge. His room with a built in jacuzzi, spa machines and sauna that can occupy at least twenty guest.

Kyuhyun loves the place, who will not though? However this time he is not on the best term with the owner, so male has been stubborn all the time.

"Hey, Kyu...youre finally were waiting for you to open the wine.." Ryeowook, Yesung's boyfriend kisses his cheeks and dragging him on the wide table filled with different kinds of foods from local to Chinese, Japanese and of course American, Siwon's favorite.

"You don't have to wait for me though.." he pouted keeping his hands inside his pants pockets, stopping himself from grabbing those red wines, his lips becomes dry in a minute just watching those glasses full of different types of wines and cocktails.

"This party is for you Kyu...of course, you have to be here first to start with..." a voice from behind him speak and he doesn't have to look knowing who is it and he rolls his eyes. A hand snake in his waist to his stomach trapping him onto those broad chest against his back. He blushes as he feels the head is leaned on his shoulder and a pair of lips brushes his neck inhaling his scent.

"I missed you..." those lips travels up to his ear and kisses it.

"Get your filthy hands off me Choi or else...." his voice spits venom making the other guy freeze for a bit of second. He uses that opportunity as pulls away quickly greeting the rest of the gang which includes, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk and Donghae.

Siwon sighs following his eyes the other male, his too difficult sometimes. He feels a hand squeezes his shoulder and look over at Kangin whose eyes looks sympathetic enough. He nodded and motion for the male to grab his glass and food. He needs to do something like a good plan to have his private talk with the other male, within this evening. Damn he can't take another day not talking or holding the male near him.

"Kyu..please...I'm sorry...I was wrong..." They were lounging on those bar stools where Siwon has been trying to talk with him but either the male is being difficult or his really unwanted for the time being. Nonetheless, his getting fed up and the building up of this type of nagging feeling on him making the taller losses his stored plans which he actually throws everything away giving up after seeing how Kyuhyun is really doing a good job on avoiding his advances.

"Please...Kyu...answer me...say anything...hate me or slap me..I don't care atleast say something..." Siwon is now begging for the guys attention. Its killing him being ignored like that.

"Why do you care about what I think Choi? You didn't listen to any single words I've been saying before...aren't you?" the vile in his voice startled the taller.

"Kyu...no...I was...I am listening..please..I don't understand" Siwon stares at him intensely, he doesn't want to miss the guys expression even for a bit.

"You didn't get it aren't you? I thought you wanted to talk or apologize but you didn't even know what you are sorry for...tsk..too much for being smart huh.." Kyuhyun sip on his glass but he grimaces as the bitter taste of it spread on his taste buds.

"I...ah...I'm..no..wait..here's the thing I hurt you, insulted you and humiliated you..I'm sorry I would never do that again..." Siwon sat up straighter facing the other fully. Making Kyuhyun smirks bitterly. 

"This between us is just for fun..Choi..I'd agreed to it because I did enjoyed it at first, never crosses too much boundaries and such things we called as personal. However, I respected you as a friend though, so I'm willing to listen to all your drama. But Siwon..I'm not a useless hamper willing to put up on your dirty laundry whenever you like...you have crosses the line indeed that night. You make me feel so filthy and dowdy..." he remembered how Kyuhyun is too smart and the way he thinks is much more different from others. His classy and if he sees something unpleasant he will say it out loud not minding how anyone will accept it. He also doesn't like too much drama, since he says being gay is being free and selfish. If he wants to be happy then he will do anything to have that happiness but if it becomes suffocating and unhealthy. He will never hold onto that ever again.

"I...no...I was...fuck..." he rubs his face feeling frustrated. His clinching his hands on the glass of whiskey in his hands and chugs it down his throat.

"I see you...you wanted me to just be a hole for your cock...., but I don't want it anymore Choi...I want out..." Kyuhyun said staring at him. Siwon is slouch down on the clutching his head between his arms. He looks helpless.

"We can still be friends you know...I won't let this one jeopardize our great friendship.. however, I don't think is I can be good for this type of arrangement." Kyuhyun is not the type of making everything a big deal, so he think he can take it going back to plain friendship without any physical relationship with the taller. He tap Siwon at the back and stand up but before he'd make a move to walk away a large hand grab him stopping him. Siwon is standing as well holding the smaller one's shoulders rubbing those gently. His eyes speaks determination.

"Kyu...no..we can't just go back to that..hell I will allow it...no.." Siwon will never let the other male go. Not Kyuhyun as well.

"Siwon..., you're too emotional..you're lossing it...and I'm not your therapeutic medicine that could help you or heal you for something...I'm a man...with pride and class of course..maybe you have to find someone that will be willing to be your slut..., cause I'm done..." Kyuhyun shakes his head. Good thing the rest of the gang were spread out all over the Villa playing or something leaving the two have their privacy and finally talk things out.

"No..wait Kyu, listen..please..listen to me...I don't trust anyone...I..I need you...I can take for others to leave me but not you Kyu...you...damn Kyu...I don't know if I can take it if you abandon me as well..I know..I'm hopeless and I was...so fucked up...but when I'm with you I feel different and I hated myself that night...I hated myself Kyu...I...please..." Siwon voice is cracking and drifting away...his breathing becomes unstable. He hugs the guy pleading for him not go.

Kyuhyun had seen Siwon broke down before, but this is the worst so far. The taller looks so vulnerable and so helpless. He also known how Siwon has been dealing with his mental health, and those anxiety attacks have been increasing lately. His heart breaks seeing the guy clings on him like his life depends on it. Siwon pulls away a bit and brushes his neck and cheeks gently. Eyes are blurry but he didn't blink though just looking staright at Kyuhyun's eyes.

"I'm begging you not just because I need to, but as well.as I want to...Kyu...please..don't leave me..." Siwon cracks at his words.

Kyuhyun furrows his forehead at those words..


	4. Safe Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thin line between this safe zone is more rigid than they can ever imagine....

He sighs feeling satisfied on how those experts hand pressing good amount of force onto his pressure points along his naked back side, squeezing his soft muscles in a tender manner. He moans as another kneading on his upper back just few inches under his shoulder blade releases more of his bottled tension around that stiff muscles. That warm and firm hands were all gentle and hard in just at the right moment, here and there. He smiles as those strong fingers was now focusing on his nape and shoulder blade. Damn, his very good on this one, those kneading on his back almost lulls him to sleep. When those warm hand now all of a sudden kneading deliciously on his backside, making him moan on that blatant display of sensual ministrations.

"Kyuhyun...." warm breaths heave on his ear creating a wonderful moistures over it. He turn his head on that voice and welcomes with a warm and wet lips with full of eagerness sucking his plump lips . He smirks when that hot and wet appendage licks on the side of his face trailing saliva and concentrate on playing on his ear licking, sucking and nibbling on it.

"You're so hot...you know that?" Siwon moan as he didn't stop on kneading his pale back and legs. The guy is sporting his hard on under his white robe just by roaming his hands on that smooth back. Licking his lips staring at those delicious and slippery pale complexion lubricated with those rose scented body oils. 

"What you gonna do then?..." That teasing tone is like slap on his face making him growls in want like a male lion in heat. That pale man being that soft, naked and slick, moaning on his kneading hands just being so delicious in his eyes and ears.

He retracts his needy hands as the pale man move on his side leaning on one of his arm facing him, exposing his naked frontal before him. Siwon gulps seeing those beauty making his eyes blurry in the feeling of an immense desire consuming him for the other.

Kyuhyun smirks proceeds on sitting up this time, throwing his legs on the side. He braces his arms leaning backwards spreading his legs sitting on that massage table facing that handsome admirer, waiting for his next move. 

Siwon closes their gap but still not touching the other. He stares intensely on the other's smirking and daring face, so perfect and seductive at the same time.

"I want you...." that words was thrown so intense making the other curls his fingers feeling so hot and needy being so turned on from such display of desire for him from that towering figure hovering just centimeters away from him.

"Hmm...prove it..." he smirks looking up daringly suggesting some naughty idea, which just make that tanned bachelor pant licking his lips hovering over him. Siwon hearing those didn't hesitate on touching the side of his neck as then proceeds to lick, nibbles and showers it with his open mouth kisses. Kyuhyun chuckles as those muscles arms wrap around his back caressing its smoothness eagerly. 

Siwon duck down trailing kisses and licks his way downward on that delectable body, so soft and smooth. He suckles those pink nipples making it wet and swollen. The taller moan as he kneads on those soft waist trailing his lips downward licks and play on the bellybutton. 

Kyuhyun moan lie down as his arms buckles on such hot ministrations from the taller, good thing that massage table has extensions accommodating his back while his lower part is hanging on the edge of it. Siwon being a gentle man gathers the smaller on his arms scooping him up and settles him on one of those build in leather bed on that spa room inside his Villa.

"I want you to relax and enjoy...honey....just moan for me..." Siwon husky voice sends tingles on his insides plus those hungry eyes making him feel hot and squirming at the same time. Siwon well, is his favorite top. The taller really knows how to make him squirm and needy in just his simple foreplay. He really knows how to make him worked up. The taller adores his body, skin and scent, well it was actually understatement, its beyond that. Not all men in his league are like that, the taller make him feel wanted on a different level. Now he thought maybe that was one reason why he agreed on giving it a try again. Their physical relationship is deeper than anyone else can ever imagine and just setting those aside like that might be very difficult, they had been through a lot for two years, thats long enough. He realized that they just can't simply go back to being friends again without craving for each others body. It's will be very awkward and yeah very awkward.

Their conversation awhile ago goes something like this....

"Kyuhyun....I'll change myself...I will be stronger and cooler just...don't...I mean...I want this...this between us...I want it to last..." he pleads. The taller grip each side of his arms but still being cautious of his strength not to make bruises on the smaller's softness.

"Tell me Siwon...you said you need me and want me...Now i'll tell you...I feel the same...hell it will be my lost if I let you go like that....well not as intense as what you've feel about me though...I just don't want you to be so obsessed about the thought of you know...having me as your whore and hear this...you have to free yourself...that way you'll feel different about this things around you...you just need to use your head more this time..." Kyuhyun smirks seeing different sparks on the tallers eyes hearing those words. He grab that neck and kisses the taller in fervor who eagerly responded wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. He pulls away smiling as the other showers him kisses on his face and settles on squeezing him in his embrace face burrows on his shoulders sniffing his scent. He feels how that bigger frame relaxes instantly.

"Let's have some fun Siwon...don't let anyone steal that freedom away from you...hell its boring and sloppy...I just hate it seeing you so helpless...." the other pulls away kissing him in a bruising force. Damn, Siwon's kisses are the hottest.

"I'll never disappoint you this time Kyu...I--" he was cut off by a sudden kiss and a bite pulling his lower lips playfully. He chuckles seeing his friend smirking on his reaction.

"Stop being so overly dramatic...it doesn't suit you...I want you...to be hotter and a total seducer...don't bore me...jebal..." jutting out his own lower lip eyes throwing a pleading look while soft arms still wrapped on that broad shoulders. Siwon sighs he almost face palm being so turned on by that simple teasing from the other, shaking his head realizing how whipped he is for this hot friend of his. 

Present...

Siwon place him gently on that leather bed as they kiss hungrily grabbing that neck hovering over him as he pushes his tongue out asking for the other to suck it deliciously. He moans way too please as his mouth is being drilled by those strong wet muscles, languidly stroking that tongue around it never leaving a spot unattended.

The taller pulls away standing up walking back on the vanity table where those multiple scented body oils found grabbing the one he used for the smaller and strides back to his awaiting meal who had been spread out patiently waiting for his next move. He kneels on the side spreading good amount of those oils in his hand still eager to finish his task of doing a massage service for the other. He still wants make it up for the other so he needs to impress him by his skills of course. He reach out on those shaved legs kneading on the muscles feeling how it releases some tension from his soft squeezes.

"I didn't know you have some talent on this one...."Kyuhyun smirks teasing him more spreading his legs as the taller proceeds on kneading his feet but without kissing it first making him smiles softly on that sweet gesture. He stares how the taller becomes more serious in his task, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips as he put a good amount of force pressing on his toes and the base of it. Kyuhyun relaxes from those actions, he didn't thought he had been craving for this kind of treatment for a long time, too much of being busy he guess.

"I want you to relax...we'll I know how tired you are...from your activities...I guess you didn't noticed how skinny you are right now..." those words startles him. Siwon's voice seems scared of that fact. He doesn't even know what has been bothering on the other that moment.

"Tsk...I have been eating well Mister...no worries...I'm still good..." he smiles closing his eyes savoring those tenderness from those warm hands. He feel a warm body on his side hovering over him so he open his eyes smiling.

"You can't still stop me being all worried...since I know how you work...please Kyu...you need to take a break..." his eyes is pleading. Kyuhyun huffs crossing his arms pouting. Siwon smiles and lean again kissing him. Pulling his lips apart and inserting his tongue on him. Kyuhyun give in instantly well he doesn't wanna argue when his this turned fucking on.

Siwon fumbles on his balls with his slick hand making the smaller spread his legs urging him to touch that part more.

"And your not my whore...Kyu..because...it's the other way around..." husky whispers makes him moans and grabby on that hot neck, he needs to wrap his arms on that shoulder hearing those words from that handsome Adonis. Damn, Siwon being his whore is just a big slap of delicious reality for him.

"Hhmmm....damn...uhnn..prove it Wonnie...prove it..." he smirks as the other eagerly nodded making him lie down panting. Oh dear, he feels hot and he gasps more seeing the man kneels below him spreading his legs. His slick legs parted apart just to accommodate that hot slut between him. He blushes just replaying the slut word in his mind. Siwon as his slut is his favorite thing right now.

Siwon upon spreading his legs kisses the insides of his thighs, licking and suckling it as well. He bites his lips as those kisses travels towards between it. He catches his breath as the first attack is a suck on his hairless balls. Lapping and scraping it with teeth. A firm hold and squeeze on his shaft makes him moan in want. He watches intensely at those sensual display of want before him turning him on more.

The taller kisses the tip of his shaft licking its slit making him throws his head at that toe-curling caress. Then proceeds eagerly on sucking the head tasting his juices from it. He moans as the man bobs his head swallowing most part of his shaft while fumbling on his soft balls at the same time. Sounds of deep moan and slurping of saliva soon resonates the room. The taller didn't stop his actions though, he set his pace on a slow and gentle manner just making sure not to push the smaller to cum fast. He wants the other to feel all of him in every minute of this session. He wants the other to not regret on giving him another chance. He will do everything just to get back the other's trust again. He does not care how long will it takes though, he just knows he have to do better from now on.

"Uhmm...Wonnie...yes...ah...uh!" he throws his head as Siwon pulls out licking the underside of his shaft sucking his balls teasing that sensitive spot under it. He spread his legs pulling it up bracing for more suckling to come. 

Siwon shrug off his robe feeling too hot and sweaty lying back down facing those spread legs. He moans seeing that puckered hole waiting for his attention. He reach out teasing the hole on his finger, leaning then lick it. He closes his eyes when he just needs to hold himself together since his heart beats starts to pumps faster just tasting the other's hole on that single lick. 

"Wonnie~" he snaps from that slight distraction as he buries his face on that bottom in an instant. Licking and lapping on it. He moans teasing it more with his finger this time. Inserting one on it gently then crooking it once inside inserting another one urging it to open up for him. He runs his tongue over it teasing it more, watching how it twitches on excitement.

"Uh! Fuck...yeah..." Kyuhyun grunts trying to breath on his mouth when that feeling of humid air suffocating him. He feels hot, sweaty and slick but he didn't care as much as he wants to be lick by this gorgeous man ever alive between his spread legs. It feels amazing and sexy at the same time, being able to make a guy with a body and face like that surrenders to him, ready to do anything just to please him. Oh yeah, Kyuhyun your being conceited again. However, the guy said it himself though, how can he not be proud about it? Duh.

"ACK! ...uh....uunnngggg" he stops his inner rant when that sinful and strong wet muscles successfully acted his intrusion inside his awaiting asshole. Oh Siwon's tongue is so persistent this time. His very eager on drilling it inside as if he is looking for something. Kyuhyun stares down but then he can't stop rolling his eyes when the drilling become more forceful and that languid stroke give him away.

"BABY!..uh...yeah...please...Wonnie...uh...I...uh...can't...take...uh...it...please..." Kyuhyun seems overly sensitive just being pampered like that by the taller. Siwon then pull out his tongue with a pop proceeds on swallowing his shaft instead bobbing his head up and down while drilling his hole with two of his fingers inside making a scissoring motions to relax the walls. Kyuhyun had to grab those soft locks for leverage when those ministrations becomes too much. He pushes the head away chuckling on the guys confused expression, but are erase instantly when he grab him up kissing the man who hovers on him crushing him with his weight but he doesn't mind any of it. That man's lips tasted like him and only him and fuck! that is such a turn on. He moans as he grab that beer can and guided it on his hole urging the one over him to push inside. He just can't wait to be fuck by that shaft anymore.

Siwon pushes gently but pauses when Kyuhyun meet his thrust harshly. The smaller seems not fan of waiting more, as he thrust up. Face contorts on that slight sting below him. Siwon stop him kissing him gently.

"Hmm you'll hurt yourself honey...umm...easy..baby..." Siwon presses his hips burying himself to the other's hole kissing that plump lips. He flashes his dimpled smile pulling away abit and thrust hard making the other bounce under him. He repeated the gentle stroke of his shaft feeling how those walls are finally getting familiar on his size. Well Kyuhyun as always is tight and he needs to be more careful since doesn't wanna hurt him like the last time. No he doesn't wanna repeat that ugly memory between them. He seems doing it right though seeing how Kyuhyun being a moaning mess, spreading his legs more urging him to thrust deeper to the hilt. He hook one leg on his shoulder then thrust hard.

"Ah!...yeah there..baby there..." well Kyuhyun just see pure white spots when Siwon just hit his spot with that thrust. The taller smirks as he set a faster pace thrusting in and out languidly stroking his shaft on that hungry hole. He gyrated his hips fast and deep grunting when the hole keep clinching eagerly swallowing him on its hotness. He thrust deep leaning forward as he change his thrust into smaller but deeper this time concentrating on that spot alone making the smaller convulsed and jerk at the same time.

"Uhhnnggg....uh! huh...aahhnnnn....ggaaahhhh...uh...uh.." Kyuhyun moans is incoherent as the thrust become more aggressive and persistent bouncing him lying on his back. He look down watching those hips thrust becomes faster and deeper. He licks his lips watching that big shaft going in and out on his hole feeling it fills his inside deliciously. 

"Uggh...fuck...fuck...! yeah.." Siwon moan tugging those legs to bend up giving him more access on that tight cavern. Kyuhyun take a hold on his thigh bracing it to bend nicely opening him more to the taller as Siwon thrust more and fast making them bounce on the bed, skin slapping sounds can be heard. 

"You like that?...ugh fuck..." he thrust faster as he watches Kyuhyun now pumping his own shaft nearing onto his edge. He thrust more as contractions on the hole become more stronger. 

"Uh! fuck...yeah..." Kyuhyun throws his head back as he pumps out his cum from his shaft. Siwon pull out and pumps his hand faster on his cock feeling its near flicking his wrist in a good way as soon as spurts of white juice came out from it. They kisses as they keep pumping out those juices. Feeling each other hotness on that high. 

"Hey Buddy...gotta get going...bye..." he wave his hand on the last one of his friend as they bid goodbye from each other, the weekend getaway come to an end. Good thing they had spend more fun together able to play more since their work gives them a lot of pressures and unwanted stress. He smiles watching Kyuhyun sauntered forward in his direction sporting a chick look with sunglasses on, making him look more alluring just walking like that. 

Kyuhyun notice the stare by the way. That hunger is so obvious trying to convey that deep physical attraction towards him. He smirks as he didn't wait for the guy walking way too sassy straight to the passenger side settling himself instantly.

"I will be out for three weeks I guess....umm I just felt that I have to tell you..." Siwon scratches his head. Their now driving along the road to the city. He had to get Kyuhyun in his place but before that they decided to take their breakfast first didn't able to since the night of drinking and pool party was until 2 am and they have to be off to the city by eight so no more for breakfast anymore.

"Hmm? ....three weeks...what for?" Kyuhyun is busy checking on his phone if there is something he missed on their Musical GC this whole weekend. He didn't able to touch his phone the whole time being busy playing and exercising with his favorite playmate. Hearing the taller cannot play with him for three weeks makes him pout unconsciously.

"Uh...well i'll be in INA for a special expedition event...I uh...yeah..." He added. He felt giddy the first time hearing about that charity event at first but telling Kyuhyun about it seems a different story. He feels guilty just by the thought that he will be leaving the smaller for few weeks while him enjoying the ocean and people.

"Expedition for three weeks? That must be fun...." Kyuhyun said in a tight voice. He didn't like the conversation at all. He want to lash out and he doesn't know why. 

"Yeah...I was invited by my good friend there....being away from all of this might be a good idea...though I can't play with you that time..." he sighs. He wants to say something but he stops himself. It will be a bad idea.

"Tsk...shut it...you need to breathe from all of whatever is happening around you right now...stop being so pussy..."Kyuhyun smirks teasing the other didn't notice the meaning of those painful grip on the stirring wheel by the taller.

"Yeah...I guess...so..." Siwon needs to control himself from pulling over to the side. No he doesn't wanna give the other another reason to get angry again. If he tell him his feeling Kyuhyun will just shrug it off. He needs to just enjoy what he can get from the other until...he doesn't want to think what will happen after that until thing. He don't wanna be greedy and ruin everything between them, hell they had just get back to square one. He needs Kyuhyun in his side and if he wants the other's cooperation he needs to keep his feelings in control. Don't be too emotional Siwon...he told himself. He turn his head slightly to the side where the other one get back on clicking away his phone being unbothered of him again. He sighs might as well tries to be more cooler about it though. 

He didn't noticed how the other's fingers are shaking from the build up emotions inside its guts, but still tries his best to look cool and such. Siwon being away from him for three weeks without any communication, well its an expedition right? He pouted damn why does he feels jealous and abandoned all of a sudden. He pouted all the way to their breakfast, though he smiles a bit as good food are being served. Though the moment that he needs to speak up and ask about that thing his face contorts and turn into another blast of pout.

"What kind of expedition by the way? is a cruise or what?..." he ask munching his beef stew instead of enjoying the taste of it he needs to hear the details of it. Expedition for what?

"Honey...well it was like a challenge cruise something like that...for the charity of course...it was for some special program to be broadcast or something...." he answer. He crook his brow observing the other seems thinking deeply. 

"You doesn't like the food? Do you want me to order something?" he ask. They were actually in a Chinese resto settled in a private room just the two of them, he don't wanna let people scrutinize them since well Kyuhyun is a public figure and hell their both public figure and even if he didn't confirm over the media about his real preference he still want to keep his privacy intact.

"No I was just thinking....can I go with you?" The younger ask making him choke in his food. He scrambles grabbing his water soothing his throat from it.

"Mwo?...not allowed? oh...OK..." the smaller seems disappointed big time time. Siwon curses as he sit up straight trying to look serious this time.

"Baby...wait...you have your own schedule all right? how about your musical?" Siwon said, he can't believe the fact about how the other seems eager to not part with him that way. Well, his not being delusional probably Kyuhyun was just jealous about the grandness of that Expedition thought itself. Kyuhyun is a big baby. If he want something he just have the need to get it or else, hell went loose or something worse than ever hell.

"I didn't tell you I guess...yeah..oh..we haven't talk for a week so..OK..the musical? it's cancelled since well... have you noticed about the pandemic I guess? oh..I believe you might have noticed it in some point or guess it will be not so important on your status...since well your all unaffected...whatever...so the point is...its cancelled and I don't really know what exactly to do for the rest of the month..." Kyuhyun explain pouting on his food. He seems now enjoying his food humming on its taste.

"Oh...yeah....of course I know about the pandemic Kyuhyun... so whatever you want to argue about the thing is I was the only one invited..." He tease the other who seems not please scowling at him.

"Fine...whatever...just go then...its good for me though...since I'm free and I have more time to play by myself..." He sticks out his tongue as he countered on the other's teasing. Siwon smirks.

"Well just make sure to use condom honey...I don't want you to get dirty..." he responds dodging some tissue thrown at his direction.

"You filthy...if I know you will be getting laid that's why your more eager to go...is this friend of yours have some liking?" Kyuhyun lean on the table smirking on him daring him to say something. Siwon shakes his head amused by such attitude entertaining him. He knew what Kyuhyun wanted to know, though he will not fall for the trap this time.

"Kyuhyun...you can play as much as you can...that will also be applied to me...so...i'll take my time...to the ocean...i'll tell you if I did fuck a whale or a dolphin or maybe if I get lucky I can find a merman isn't it fun...right?" he laugh out loud seeing the hilarity of the other's face.

"Your gross...eww...that's why I hate seafood..." he can't stop bursting out hearing those words.

"Uh..well in a serious note..maybe I can hunch you with me though...it will be fun to do it together...though it will sound like we're going on a honeymoon or something...how about that?" he smirk seeing that playful glint on the other's eyes. Damn, he wishes to know the meaning behind it.

"Siwon...your so whipped on me...I just can't believe you always think about that when I suggest something...well I don't care what you think as much as I have something to do to ease some boredom....and expedition seems fun...I'm jealous...tsk...the perks of being a high class..." ouch..that hurt though, but Siwon decided to not be affected. Kyuhyun as a free spirit he always says what he thinks best for his thoughts so he always goes overboard and offensive but that's Kyuhyun and his special.

"I know...I bet you just want to wear your summer clothes...haha! right...let's have some fun this summer...hmm...wait i'll call Jason..." he grab his phone dialling his friends personal number.

"Jason? is he an American?" he was stop by a finger when the taller call seems accepted.

"Yes...hey...Buddy..yeah..oh..I'm good...well I have to ask for some extra accommodation? I want to bring someone with me...Ahahhhahah~ something like that...well can you at least spare me extra? OK? wow...good good...yeah...OK...hmmm..i'll see you...thanks...bye" he turn it off, noticing that the other seems waiting for his unanswered question. He braces his elbows on the table leaning on it.

"Well, that man I had just a conversation is yes...his my friend a good friend. He seems very adventurous. His a host an international reality adventure show ...based in Singapore. His name is Jason Feng" Siwon explain making Kyuhyun nods.

"And he said yes by the way...we're going together...you mist prepare for some summer getaway....baby~" Siwon smirks making Kyuhyun smiles wide.

"So we're going to Indonesia I guess..." his voice is sultry teasing the man again who just chuckles and shakes his head. 

Well might as well enjoy their summer getaway for now....

TBC~


	5. Preparation and Confrontation

Sensitive Kyu is here....

What are exactly filthy rich people do during their whole life? Aside from earning money? Well of course...why on earth they wanna earn too much if they don't spend it as much as they want? Rich people reasons are too simple for those who watch them from the other side of the pole. However, the common truth about it, this words are actually came from a valuable source, mind you and that is...they have this common thought of having such wealth and splendor living has a bunch of philosophical reasons. Well those reasons in particular are all placed inside this so called project portfolio that centers on aiming for the better future of the whole humanity. That in some point are hilarious for commoners isn't it? However, rich people think more differently...they aim for survival...since they believe that this world is destined to change and for the population to survive it is to acquire more knowledge faster since one lifetime is just too short to understand the whole concept of life...that to be told as another hilarity by those so called elites way of living....

Kyuhyun sighs as he flip those different types of haircut design print outs and brochures in his hand while his waiting for the hot oil chemicals to be absorb thoroughly with the help of a hair steamer, sitting comfortably in a styling chair inside one of those most exclusive salon around this outskirts of the famous Gangnam district. His actually preparing for his biggest summer exploration ever. He had done shopping with his outfits and everything, although he didn't informed Siwon about it, he still wanna kept it a secret. He doesn't wanna freak out the man about those debauched outfits he'd bought though. Well those outfits are actually exclusive for inside the bedroom only, he wanna surprise the man since he had given him this once in a lifetime experience. He actually had an exclusive passage towards that 'exclusive' event through the taller's VIP status. So he might as well give the man a thank you gift as well. He just hope the man will love it, well Siwon said he love everything about him. Love, tsk...they can't cross that line ever, at least aside from physical relationship. He believe what the man meant was he love his companionship. And if they can still enjoy their company together they can still work it out. And if everything changes somehow, they are both free to go. No heartbreaks and at the same time their friendship were never compromised.

This voyage that will actually last for 25 days are an exclusive expedition event by Ocean Co. The expedition actually had already explored most part of the oceans around the globe and this time they are currently exploring the Pacific Coast. Kyuhyun thought at first it is just a simple oceanic getaway and few explorations about the ocean features. However, as he research about it, it was more than that. The Ocean Co. with their flagship Naval Explorer Siren is a 345 foot long or 105 metres long intrepid Super Yacht name Esquel. This super yacht is designed to discover and help heal the ocean somehow. With a built-in laboratory and two submarines able to be pull down deeper into the ocean will help their technical staffs to give more ideas to deeper understand the ocean conditions and through this type of motivation they can somewhat make more ways to save the ocean from an impending event that can probably perish every living population within this globe. Kyuhyun on the other hand just have to roll his eyes on that thought. Human is meant to die...why on earth this elites are so scared of dying anyway? Is it because of their money? 

Kyuhyun was beyond amazed by such discovery about this whole splendid fact. To think that he will have an exclusive accommodation inside that luxurious and high end super yacht he can't help but feel giddy. Siwon also told him that the accommodation were exclusive again for the members of that exploration project, and yes Siwon had sent his membership application right after his friend Jason who is actually a Chinese entrepreneur and not an American as he first speculate sent him invitation. Then Siwon is now an official member of this elite naval explorers who give sponsorships specially for this type of oceanic projects. 

Aside from that he had also just discovered that Siwon is currently one of a member of Aviation Elites based in the Emirates, he is actually one of the most respected liaison officer for their government freight industry. The mere fact that he was being tortured by his issues not knowing his elite position in the government somewhat angered his partners. They doesn't care about his preferences since elites like him do have an ambiguous likings in some ways can traumatize the so called moral group. They doesn't care about those they consider as trivial reasons as long as they can do business with him well. He is actually doing too much connections and now his planning on applying for Space Exploration Projects, such an ambitious man he is. Well he told Kyuhyun how he adored technology, culture and history. He believe spending his money in a most valuable way like aiming for more clearer future is better than spending it over trivial things. Kyuhyun shrug well he doesn't care how much Siwon spend on his money, its his money and he has nothing to do with it anyway. Its just he felt weird knowing how slowly he become more expose in this so called world which the taller belongs. He feel somehow alarmed by how that will affect him someday.

He is currently alone on that room when another costumer went inside which ushered by the staff and unceremoniously settled on one of their styling chair. Kyuhyun didn't mind one companion since he is still busy on his current dilemma on what hair color he wanted to have this time. His phone buzzed notifying a call from someone who is currently giving him too much pressure nowadays.

"Hey...are you busy? can I see you?" Siwon ask him right away. Kyuhyun smirks, this guy is an obsessive admirer who patronizes his presence in every way. He faked a snort.

"I'm actually busy preparing for the expedition Mister...what do you want?" He said smiling widely when he heard a grunt. He bites his lips trying to stifle a laugh when the man seems not pleased about his answer. Kyuhyun is having a good time teasing the man.

"What are you doing exactly?...I heard grunting are you in some way doing an inappropriate thing right now?" he smirk as the man's grunt becomes more louder and clearer. 

"Mwo?...What did you say Kyu?" Siwon seems shouting? Kyuhyun is a bit confuse. If the man is masturbating he might be on a tub or somewhere at his office maybe?

"I said what are you doing though...you sounds I don't know...X-Rated..." Kyuhyun blinks on his question, that makes the other guy laughed out loud. Why...did he just laughed at him? the hell with this man...

"I'm...what are you thinking right now...amused me...Haha! Aigoo~ well, I'm sorry to disappoint you my Darling Kyu...I'm not doing that...since well its a waste of good amount of effort and time...and what's the use of some more warmer and tighter...delicious...you know what I mean...well the point is I'm currently at the gym right now...running...baby...,I'm running you know...in a treadmill...and I just thought that if you have free time for me...can we you know have lunch together...like that..." Kyuhyun pouted when the man make fun of him...tsk..his not that pervert like what the man wants to say or something...

"I know alright...I'm just kidding by the way...you like what? am I the pervert now?...hey you Mister...do you want me to remind you whose the worse one between us?...you want that...?" his voice becomes hush since he don't wanna make unnecessary issues around and his not alone for the time being. Siwon laugh more on the other line, seems still not convinced.

"Okay...I will never argue at you Kyuhyun...I will never do that...so back on my previous question? what do think about lunch..?." Siwon as simple as that changes the topic in an instant. Kyuhyun scoffs and pouted with arms crossed thinking.

"Whatever...I don't think I wanna see you right now...you just get on my nerves sometimes..." Kyuhyun wants to punish the man who thinks he knows everything about him. He was so offended by that pervert thing. Is he the pervert now? Why on earth did he thinks those things by the way. He curses now feeling ashamed on what he just asked. He blushes hard thinking that it will brought out an image of him for the taller to judge. Why oh why...he is feeling shy right now.

"Oh...Kyu...hey please...don't be mad...OK...I'm not making fun of you...no I will never do that...OK?...I'm sorry...it was never my intention for you to think that way...alright? Kyu?" why on earth this guy seems willing to apologize when if it don't need to. Kyuhyun rant in his head. Siwon is so annoying lately. He wants to voice it out, however, something stopping him. He is somewhat scared? or more like feeling cautious about the man's feelings. Kyuhyun is uncharacteristically skeptical on his attitude towards the man. And his feeling uncomfortable out it.

"Hey...baby..." that soft voice snaps him off.

"No...I'm busy ....bye.." he doesn't wait for the man to say anything and he turn off the call. He sighs he wanted to say something but he decided not to say a thing anymore.

He notices some movement from his side through his peripheral vision and he quickly keep his phone inside his pocket flipping those brochures in his lap again. However, there is someone seems hovering over him making that annoying shadow on his side. When he turn his head he almost had this feeling of stumbling all of a sudden, good thing he is sitting firmly on that styling chair or else it will just embarrassed him big time. The reason for such kind of reaction is there in just few inches away from him is a familiar woman wearing with the most intimidating stare in her eyes. He furrow his brow almost noticeably.

"Well, well look whose here? a man who always laugh...." Her tone is a bit spiteful which makes him smirks in a way that can make her nose flare. He was actually waiting for this exact time with this woman. The desire to ask her one important question that has been bugging him all the time remains hanging and unanswered. Well first reason is he doesn't want to aggravate the situation that will result for the woman to throw another blow that will crumble Siwon. No he will not give her another reason to inflict that guy's unstable emotions. Second, he is simply not sure if his insights about her intention could be correct, he doesn't wanna sound as if he can handle that situation cooly and couldn't turn him into the culprit behind those things, flipping his side of the disk. So he did try his best not to confront this woman. However, it seems the world has his own ways of threading back those gap able to fix unwanted issues somehow.

"Kang Sora-ssi? oh its you...I didn't noticed you....hi by the way...its been a while...." he smiles so wide. He smirks more the moment he see a glimpse of irritation in her eyes.

"it's been a while indeed...I didn't expect to see you as well, you look happy...how is that?" her tone seems almost nauseating. Kyuhyun can smell pure mockery, though he throws a charming smile.

"I am indeed...well, how about you?" he said but was caught of guard when she lean forward with force making him back away instantly.

"Damn you...you should be thankful for me...I did give you a favor...but you didn't even give me a single thank you.... Now you seems getting what you want all together...are you somewhat feeling satisfied? I bet you are....slut..." now her true colors just flaunt finally. He smirks on that. Now their talking. He scoffs chuckling and stares at her, challenging.

"I am proud of who I am Sora-ssi, mind you, hell I don't care about what the other say about me or what you say about me either...although I'm not like you. So please don't you dare say or think that your giving me some kind of favors or whatsoever...that was a bit insulting honestly..." he chuckles but his face is grab suddenly, forcibly turning his head to face her again, he snaps and slap those filthy hand massaging his jaw, looking back at her who seems becoming more impossible to imagine.

"You thought I will allow you to pull him down on that filthy place you wanted to be call as freedom? You bitch.... poison the man enough! and you think your saving him? Your too stupid to think he can be willing to go down to hell with you...his so much an accomplished man...he can make the world of his own...and you...will just be a piece of shit he is not willing to expose...his so grand and prideful and you think he could change that for you?...your pathetic...." she spits out the venomous words ever. Kyuhyun almost choke as his throat contracts painfully. 

He couldn't forget that day she had called him threatening about his connection with Siwon. She was so demanding and paranoid telling him if he didn't stop meeting the man she will expose him in any ways she can get. Of course he was not scared about it nor bothered, thinking that it was just probably an empty threat. However, different photos of him being taken and willing with different men blasted on his phone after. He was so devastated seeing those clear photos he almost smashes his phone. He didn't know how did she get those photos or where she get that source or something. One thing clear is that he was so scared and he thought of her as a monster. He didn't told Siwon about it, since the man thought back then that she's amazing and sweet.

"Damn, your right...however there's only one thing I am going to disagree with you Sora-ssi...I'm not gonna change the world's judgement yes, so were you..." if she thinks she's amazing and grand as what the social norms construct on their common minds, well sorry she just can't change the fact that their are always a phenomenon in every normalize function of this so called society. Homosexuality is that kind of a phenomenon she can't simply erase that fact just so because it cannot be accepted in general populace. And thinking that she will make Siwon normal again? she's the one pathetic. He stand up and prepare to leave when he is grab on the forearm harshly this time.

"Oh! I can and will change everything bitch...you know what I am capable of..." her voice is dangerously low almost growling. She somewhat lossing it. Kyuhyun smirks at her again, making her furrow those thick brows.

"You had your chance though... however, why didn't you do it? Why...are you somewhat scared that he will despise you all the way? Your too scared to show him how filthy you are...since you want to grab just even a single strap of whatever you can hold onto him...didn't you? whose filthy now?" he take back his arms harshly. It is now clearer for him that her so called exposure gesture is for some selfish way of strangling the guy. She wants to establish a guilt tower for the man to bleed him out on her advantage and she is actually getting it. She doesn't wanna give the man enough reason to be free, without her own benefits. She is using her position and her situation to keep the grasps on him tight, well with Siwon's wealth and position she wanted to take a full access of it somehow, so manipulative. 

He just couldn't understand why on earth did she never exposed him instead and uses some stranger to drop Siwon in his current situation right now. Then a thought clicked on his mind that maybe, she was scared that it will just damage her small chance to the man if Kyuhyun will get involve in some way. Well his not surprise though, since they were in this so called arrangement even before that woman came into the taller's life. She was just a great pretender, did convinced Siwon that she's cool about it but he was so wrong. Though Kyuhyun was expecting it will happen somehow, he just can't say anything about it mostly because of his position to the taller's life and his following principles, he decided not to say a thing.

"I'll make sure this time...your gonna pay for this..." she said making him turn back at her.

"What is happening in here?..." a voice interrupted them. Turning there head they both are startled by the guy's presence in that exact moment. Seeing his shock expression almost makes Kyuhyun laugh if not just because of this woman's presence beside him doesn't give him a bad mood large as a whale. He scoffs when he watch her frozen on her feet instantly, maybe she was not expecting to see him at the very moment. Though he can't blame her, since he was dealing that same thought too.

"Kyu?...what...is everything okay?" his tone is soft and concern seeing that expression painted on the pale male face. He move towards him, but the other back away instead.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? I'm sorry to interrupt...but let's wash up now...come with me...sir..this way please..." the staff thankfully breaks that build up tension. Kyuhyun sighs and nodded following her on suit. Leaving the man to deal with that woman.

Siwon on the other hand, wanted to see the man so bad. So he did this so called stalking stuff. Well it was a good way of stalking though. He just wanna make sure if Kyuhyun is safe and damn, he just had a bad feeling that's it and if he didn't see him right away he might as well lost it again. He knew Kyuhyun doesn't want him to be so possessive but his gut feeling in some ways nagging at him nowadays. However, seeing him with Sora at this very moment give him that solid thought of concern. They'd looked like having a very serious conversation and by the look of it Kyuhyun was the one who is not comfortable and the man look vulnerable. He curses inside watching Sora get back on her chair as well. He decided to let it slide this time since they are in the scrutiny of a public eye, knowing that there are CCTVs around this particular establishment so the man settles on one of the soft couches grabbing one magazine flipping it while waiting for Kyuhyun to finish his hair treatment.

~

He pulled over his Audi Spyder on one of the secluded corner along that outskirts and proceeds on facing Kyuhyun who seems very silent at the moment. The man didn't utter even a single word all the time they were inside the salon. And now the man is looking away from his seat, though thought seems farther away from it. Siwon strap out his seat belt leaning towards the passengers side. Large hands reaching and grabbing softly those soft jaws turning it facing him and welcomes that plump lips with his warm one. He nibbles on those muscles softly, languidly licking it as well. He smirks when the other responded finally, he smirks on that firm grab of a soft hand on his neck to deepened the kiss tilting his head for more access of those delicate pairs of lips and tongue. They smiles and hums on that softness, wetness and warmth with each others mouth, recognizing the comfort of such sensations. Kyuhyun moans when that wet appendage proceeds on attacking the inside of his cavern tackling his tongue right away. Siwon pull away in some bruising minute with a smacking sound of their lips, wearing a goofy smile obviously feeling proud of his moves.

"I swear I don't wanna ask what happened back there...but your scaring me..." Siwon is like stepping on the tip of the iceberg or something. He just can't simply control the situation when it comes to Kyuhyun. He hate it but he needs to at least try.

"I was....I'm fine...nothings serious really..." Kyuhyun pulls back and seated comfortably but not without throwing a reassuring smile to him trying to convey that the situation is fully controlled, but Siwon was not convinced at all thinking otherwise, however he decided to never argue or force the guy to talk about it. He sighs feeling resigned while pulling back on his position, strap back on his seat belt then proceeds on starting the engine of his car, they still need to have their lunch anyway.

~

"Umm...ah! uh huh! anng yes....yes! there! Wonnie...hmmm...uuunnnggh...." fucking fuck he just can't simply had enough of Kyuhyun. Most especially now that he had change his hair color into an attractive and vibrant almond one. Him bouncing up on his lap on that sweaty and blushing state with that pale complexion complemented by that hair color. He looks more ethereal now, fuck he felt like his growing bigger as lustful feeling invades his senses more. Siwon grab those beautiful face gently guided it on him kissing those swollen lips for another bruising kiss. 

Kyuhyun is incoherent in the situation, just minding his abuse ass hole being filled by that huge and hard rock shaft of the taller. He squeak when that shaft swiftly scoop him up in a force that can make him see white sparks on his eyes. Siwon's shaft is getting bigger stretching his hole more. He shifted his bounce when he pauses body curling as his spot is being hit by that sudden move. Siwon notices it and proceeds on thrusting on that spot with force. Kissing and licking his chin in fervor down to neck as he rolls his eyes on that striking thrust hitting his prostate dead on.

He wrap his arms on that broad shoulders when the bounce become more erratic and sinful. The leather couch just made a squeaking sound from their passionate dance, making him blush on the truth about their state right now, feeling shameful on his naked bum being exposed and displayed. Yes, they were currently on one of their VIP state room inside their favorite Chinese resto. It was actually a customized room for an elite guest like Siwon. It was designed to become more intimate and homey for a delectable convenience just for their pampered customer. Now, the use of such privacy become more appreciated when the pair sexual act and noises was fully censored by its soundproof features. 

"Ugh...yeah..baby...umm...your..so...fucking...hot....Hhmmm...yeah...your doing great honey~ ugh! fuck...fuck..fuck..." Siwon praises the smaller kissing and licking those expose skin. Their shirt are coming in between them however he can actually appreciate the steamy feeling of it. Those salty sweats coming from those pale neck is delectable to taste. He grab those exposed bum and slam it down with force, making Kyuhyun throws his head. Siwon grab his head and guided it on his shoulder for him to lean on it as he began to thrust more deeper and harder. He closes his eyes as he listens on those soft pants and sweet noises coming from the smaller, giving him more strength to do his best on his task.

"Won..ah..please...uh...huh..." Kyuhyun tear up as those delicious sensations invades his senses in full force. His spot has been abuse for some time and he can't control his body anymore, he can only do is grip and moan. He did just surrender everything to the taller. He lean his head on that shoulder burying his face on the crook of those sweaty and hot neck. He pants hard when the taller changes the angle and aggravate the sensations on his hole. He beg incoherently when the shaking and contractions of his body seems more erratic. 

"Yes...baby...there...cum for me...honey~ uhmm that's my good boy..." Siwon rolls his eyes as more contractions grip him hard. The hot wetness on his stomach just proves that the other just had exploded. He pauses, damn he want to thrust up more but the jerks on that body over him is sign of its overly sensitive state, he doesn't wanna break Kyuhyun since his still so hard and far from cumming. He breathe hard trying to tone down the hard pumping of his heart. 

Kyuhyun feels the pause and that stiff body below him, them he notice that the man is still hard. Fuck this man and his stamina. He bite his lips trying to check if he can still keep up. He moves sitting up pulling out those cock from him in a pop in the process. His legs stumble a bit good thing the taller is reflexive and catches him gently. 

Kyuhyun smiles sweetly which makes him curse inwardly, damn his heart pumps more on that enigmatic smile, so innocent yet alluring. Every fucking time, Kyuhyun always makes him doubts the world and its judgment. Kyuhyun is perfect and his amazing in every way. To think that the guy is still willing to be taken by him even though he had come already. He lie down on his side with just his exposed bum sticking out for the taller to take. Siwon get on his knees spreading those ass cheek and aim his shaft on the hole to insert inside again. They both moan when that warmth engulf both their sensitive parts. Siwon didn't wait as he gyrated his hips on that willing hole. His eyes becomes blurry as he thrust more hearing those sounds of skin slapping as his hips thrust faster to those wonderful and willing bum of Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun curls his body face turns towards those soft materials supporting him. He needs to stifle his sounds and hides those tears streaming down his eyes suddenly. Those words being thrown by that woman awhile ago, keeps on playing on his head and feeling the insult in his gut. He almost laugh on his state right now. Its like his agreeing on her words anyway. Siwon can always do him anytime since his willing and accessible, but he was also kept hidden and set on the side if its demanded by the situation though. He sobs trying to dodge the feeling of being dirty all of a sudden.

'Stop it Kyuhyun, you wanted this...you wanted this from the very beginning...you just can't say anything right now...so much drama...are for those who are weak...and your not fucking weak...' he scolded himself as he moans when a pool of hot cum shots filled his hole from that hard jerking body hovering over him.

"Damn, that was hot...ugh...fucking...fuck..I just felt that I can't use this one for a couple of days..after this..I can't believe came hard...you should inform me next time if you will like to change your look or something..." true though, that shots seems unending and too much. Kyuhyun smirks now drying his eyes that remains unnoticed by the other who is currently busy shrugging his inner shirt cleaning them both by it. Good thing the man has his coat with him so he didn't care if he soil his shirt on their juices. Kyuhyun remains unmoving which makes Siwon smiles he help the other on fixing his pants first before he fix his own. 

He sighs as Kyuhyun didn't even budge still lying on his side. He moves his body from the couch to the front of the smaller's lying form. His face hovers on him blocking his vision on a way. Siwon then reach out to those cheeks, gently running his thumb over it.

"Hey gorgeous...can you sit up? I didn't hurt you right?Hmm?..." his voice is soft and comforting. 

"I felt like lying in here for a while..." Kyuhyun answered with eyes remains dull with emotions. Siwon nodded and proceeded on seating down the floor back leaning as his head lean on Kyuhyun' chest. He almost wanna cuddle but he doesn't have a heart of moving the other. He just felt that he can only wait for the other to do it willingly. He smiles widely when a sudden movements by those arms wrapping around his neck is a good sign that the man is settling down in his crumbled emotions. Siwon just had a gut feeling that Kyuhyun has been feeling uncomfortable right now. That overly sensitive reactions of his body gave him away. And he has an exact hint of the reason behind those. He just know all too well Kyuhyun's body language even though the man seems to.deny it all the time. He feels those soft breath on the side of his face as Kyuhyun curls his body around him. 

They remain on that position for a while. Kyuhyun's both arms are wrap on his neck and chest as he as well lean his head on those soft neck. He doesn't wanna crush Kyuhyun on his weight however, Kyuhyun is gripping on his head for such wordless plead of support. So he doesn't move for awhile waiting for the other to open up.

"I just felt that I need to change myself and I believe you love the color I guess?" Kyuhyun move finally sitting up. He actually feel quite well after that long silence. Good thing Siwon doesn't insist on asking him.

"Are you serious...its more than that...it suits you well, I bet any color will do..." Siwon didn't move from his position sitting down like that. Kyuhyun stare intensely on that broad back facing him.

"Really?" he ask reaching out those gelled locks feeling its stiff texture on his palm. Siwon feels that touch and relaxes.

"I don't wanna force you to say anything about what had happen with Sora, but I feel bothered seeing you like this...I'm sorry Kyu...I can't help but wanted to know if your truly alright." Siwon faces him gently reaching out his arms wrapping it on his waist.

"Hmmm.....OK...you know I don't wanna interfere with your issues about her...but...this will going to be my first and last words regarding on it...." a nod as response encourage him to continue.

"Remember that moment you had gladly introduced me to the woman you might want to marry? and I didn't say a thing?...well I felt that it will only annoys you and I hate meddling Siwon you know me. However, its a big mistake though. I should had reminded you or even told you that it was a wrong idea Siwon. I'm sorry I had seen it. I had always knew that she will give you a hard time someday. Since you just can't change the fact about yourself and by marrying a woman it seems your just wanna hide it. You just pulled that harsh scrutiny from the world at that very moment. You just given them reasons to blame you. Now that's why you just can always have a point of no return. You can't simply escape it since you know deeply within you that you had made the biggest mistake in your life and your just too prideful to even recognize it." Kyuhyun tone is soft but firm. Siwon freezes and retracts his hands. 

"Although I blamed myself more since I know better but I didn't say a thing...maybe because I was so upset that time...I felt betrayed...." Kyuhyun added.

"I felt like an evil bitch who wanted to bring you down with me down to this hell...I should be blamed for all of this...I'm sorry Siwon...." Kyuhyun teared up. Siwon snaps on that words scrambling to sit on his side and gathers him to his arms shaking his head.

"You...you didn't do anything wrong Kyu...see I was the one who forced you I should be...fuck...don't you dare blame yourself...you don't deserves it...your right...it was a mistake...I was the stupid one pulling her into my life...don't please....Kyuhyun...your the most amazing thing happened in my life...please..." he stops himself from saying anything. First thing is that he needs to pull out those ugly guilt feelings that he didn't even know has been bugging the other all this times. Seeing him crying like that breaks him.

He touches those cheeks pulling it forward and catches those lips, nibbling it trying to convey his sincerity towards the smaller. 

Damn he should do something about this one. If this continue he will probably lost Kyuhyun on his side as well.

TBC~


	6. Two Years With Him

The man as he had observed from that faithful night was somewhat very attractive yet very dangerous as well. However, he still cannot find a brave heart of ignoring the fact that his the one who is more curious towards that particular sex on the heels. He had asked the man about his date and the other just had to laughed at that, beyond amused then told him how old fashioned he was. Then the man just shrugged off those ideas probably running into his mind and said that what has been going on between them, referring to that American business man who was his date at that time was just pure sex and nothing else more.

That's it, the male which he found out to be very attractive confessed to be an openly gay musical actor who was enjoying that man's big cock for the time being. Who ranted about how only few and rare big cocks are found available in SoKor which in return was found to be insulting for the taller. So without even thinking he blurted out words in such defense... something like...

'I had one though' he innocently defended himself, hell his a Korean man with pride and dignity, he should not let anyone spluttered about that fake news. 

The man laughed at him, teasing though, fortunately gotten his curiosity, then one thing lead to another, the challenge lead to a blowjob and a blowjob lead into some real ass fucking. That, on other note was definitely mind blowing. Siwon can't just get enough. He was smitten instantly by that one time. Then he ask for another round from doggy style which was actually their first round he wanted a missionary position for the second round. Damn, he just love how the man were all spread and needy, that adorable facial expressions he makes when he thrust in and out on that pink puckered hairless ass hole, is so satisfying. Then after that, the taller wants him to straddle the former like a saddle, a living one. He got him bouncing and messy, but still too willing and very enigmatic. Siwon licks his lips as he smells how sweet the man was and his perspiration makes the taller become more eager to thrust harder each time. Then after that, another hot session followed until when finally morning light came and greeted them both, reminded them that they had been connected for the whole night but they are both busy with each other ministrations to mind that fact.

After that night in Bangkok, they had exchanged their personal contact numbers, but it'd actually took them a long time before they had a chance to contact one another. That lead for him to checked their reservation in a presidential suite in Midas Hotel and lured the man by a delectable dinner with fine wine that results for an another mind blowing sex that made them both sweaty and sticky from all those cream and syrup they used to stimulate their lustful deeds.

It has became a customary practice for these pair of gorgeous men to meet during weekends. Checking inside their favorite hotel room, but as they were doing that routine more often, Siwon had became more braver on inviting the man on his Villa, just few miles away from the Seoul, which had became their most favored sex escapade Haven since then. It was a wonderful experience for the both of them, its fun playing and exercising, exploring each others anatomy and everything alright without too much drama to be concerned about after. 

The best stuff is they're both willing and daring most of the times, both are very adventurous to do things, them exploring things that lead to wherever they want to, without jeopardizing each intent. Until one time they had finally these little chances to talk about more personal things, aside from just purely having sex. Since then they become more like an acquaintances rather than a mere bed partners. They literally often shared things in common and even open up with their different perspectives in life. They have this flow of discussion from playful to serious until they can turn it into sexual somehow. However, they had learned much fruitful lessons from each other, most specifically Siwon learned so much from the man. He realized that being gay is fun and free. That its actually liberating to be with someone who can relate on his situation and would never judge him except when he becomes too much and out of the context sometimes.

All in all, the man is amazing. A good companion and listener who had wide and flexible perspectives in life. A truly smart and witty man, with a wonderful body and a hot bum of course.

Then everything changes when that moment she came crashing into his life. That time he was not so prepared of being attacked with so much adoration from a woman. He was very confused when she was so eager to meet up with him. Well, he respect women too much. He loves his mom and his sister, so it was actually hard for him to decline such invitation, he don't wanna be rude especially for women in particular. He should have seen it somehow, that alarming eagerness must had given him enough reason to avoid her, however....

They'd met and literally he had tried to dodge her implications, her seduction was actually all futile...well he could fuck a woman if his drunk enough though. He actually had few experiences when he was younger but the moment he realized he wanted a different physical features far from a woman, he decided to quit for this kind of physical cravings and turned into building up muscles. He was obsessive with exercise not because he wants to impress anyone or something. It was his way to remained celibate for years. However, it was obviously been broken when Kyuhyun went up straight into his life.

Time stretched however, that woman is more eager than what he had expected. It was almost annoying for him, but he doesn't know how it did happened. All he remembered was that she had told him about her life and experiences. Narrating all her frustrations, all laid out with refined technique almost cinematic, so well made if he thought about it back then. And that actually lead him to pity her big time. 

Well yes, he came from a well off family and he had experience challenges but it was for his future success nonetheless, as what his dad had told him. So seeing someone who was too pitiful before him was like too much for him to handle, she's a woman and had to experience such hardship is not fair enough. He doesn't have a braver heart to neglect her. So he accepted her as a friend of course, but one thing happens that changes their relationship.

Sora and his family are troubled of this particular money lenders who had this group of thugs working for them, who pressures lenders traumatizing them all their lives. Apparently, it was actually a lifetime debt contract signed by her father. The mere reason why she had to work her ass hard to save their family from that impending disaster, since that money were used for her training to become an actress. The guilt she had to gone through because of her selfish ambitions is getting bigger each time, that's why she felt this kind of responsibility on saving her family at all costs. 

He bought that lie. And his stupid not to recognized his intuitions. 

Siwon took a pity of her and her family, helping them in his ways. Making him being welcomed instantly by them with all warmth and comfort. That time he was enjoying all their attention. Making him thought that yes he can be normal again. That she could be someone that could save him from his sins. However, everything is a lie.

He should got some hint back then but he was so blinded indeed and lured straight into that devil's den. 

The moment of truth slapped him hard on the face when such evil deed by her was all laid out in a piece of contract he found on one of her drawers. He got a hint of her evil deeds when accidentally he had found drugs on her purse. That single stack is enough for him to investigate more about her. Then finally he had found out the source of all her evilness. She had actually signed another contract and that time it was from a Mafia Org. who she had dealt with to help her boost up with her career inside the SoKor Entertainment Industry, since Siwon on the other hand was too untouchable, she cannot used him in such purpose. He found out that his name had been exploited inside that contract. That made him so mad and lashed out on her, confronted her about it. He was so angry that time cutting all both their connection all together and that contract was fixed and abolished on just one snap of his finger. Good thing he had the best legal personnel that had able to pulled him out from that possible trouble in the near future.

She was so mad by that turn of events, and made the most horrible thing towards him to take her nonsensical revenge. She had exposed his sexuality, his sexual preferences, one article posted with a disturbingly intimate kissing photos with him with a total stranger and one long statements narrating all his debauched acts, that was harshly despised by their countrymen are all there being exploited. That paparazzi photo was taken during his drinking session inside his friends gay bar in Itaewon. It was actually a challenge where he had to kiss someone not his type, bad thing that one is a kid, a total minor who was able to had access on the bar that one time. 

However, that issue lead on damaging his image and putting some malicious accusations of his intentions all this time. It even causes damages for the owner itself, regarding with the cases filed for child abuse and exploitation, since that kid was also been exposed unfortunately because of such involvement. He was so damn scared and guilty at the same time. That was the things he considered as his biggest mistake in his entire life, the stupidest ever. Though after all those reasons he had still allowed that woman to creep inside his life and manipulate him. Him and his pitiful self is so fucking hilarious. Tsk.

That scandal just unlocked more demons inside him that he had able to hide for the time being already. However, his pain and fear were not denied nor hidden anymore. He blamed himself for being so weak, for being gay and for giving in on his filthy cravings. He blamed himself for being so pitiful and helpless. He was nowhere to run and hide, he was damaged and judged. He felt ugly and dirty.

Then his best solution was to hide, he ran away, running away from everyone inside his circle of friends, even his own family's calls and messages were all ignored and remained unanswered. It seems it was the best idea he had came out. Until one message, one single text from Kyuhyun had broken his walls. That message says...

'Hey...where the hell are you been Horse? I am fucking worried you prick...get your ass together and stop being so pussy. Your whole family is worried, your friends are worried. I am worried you motherfucker' 

He laughed at that one. He definitely never ever expected Kyuhyun to sent him one message during that hiding. The man is not into meddling with someone else's issues. He practically despises gossips and for him to sent Siwon one text that says his as worried as what he had felt. Oh man, Siwon had missed him during his hiding. He can't believe that he would need him at that moment. So after that message Siwon didn't stop himself from calling the smaller back, that lead into him crying his heart out to that willing ear. Siwon had told him everything, his disappointments and fear. Only being shouted and lectured by the man for a whole two hours, the most painful and reflective two hours of his life. 

He was so amazed how the man managed to pulled him out from that pit hole. He literally saved him from his own misery. He can't believe he needed and craved for that ever. Now, his becoming more different and more braver. He had able to break those glasses around him. He was able to breath again, and that was all because of that man.

That man who is crying in his arms right now feeling guilty towards some reasons he thought that was the caused of the taller's misery. However, it was far from that instead. 

Kyuhyun had given him the reflection of who he really was. Kyuhyun was the one who had uncovered him and saved him from those confusions that blinded him. He had never done a thing that had caused Siwon into trouble. He was the one who was ready to accept the taller, he was the one who had pulled the taller out from such impending doom without even asking in return. Kyuhyun. Damn, he is so precious for him. And the smaller crying from those guilt right now, makes him hate himself for not doing better enough. He had never learned after all.

"Hey...please don't cry Honey...I don't blamed you...please...hush now..." He kisses his face softly. He find those teary eyes that made a painful tugs in his heart. He wipes those tears softly, kissing those traces showering it with peppering touches of his lips. 

Kyuhyun hums as he finally collected his self again from that so called break down. He blushes realizing how shameful he was, crying for some nonsense like being annoyingly dramatic. Though, he can't deny that painful tug in his gut the moment those words were all spat out from that woman's mouth. He cannot deny that those words just breaks something inside him. All those years he didn't felt such insult ever. Those words coming out from that woman who was totally troubled is unfortunately painful. Kyuhyun was absolutely disappointed of himself.

"I- I'm sorry that...was so stupid...I was..." he stuttered but was cut off by a hard kiss on his lips. The taller pull away and Kyuhyun almost panicked on that stare thrown by the taller. It has too much emotions, and if he was not sitting on that couch he might as well stumbles from such strong feeling it had brought upon him. 

"Stop, apologizing alright? You got me all the time...I hate to watch you cry like this....I simply hate it...whatever things she had said...it doesn't mean a thing...it was too far from that...okay? hear me...I should be the one to apologize...it was all my mistakes...so I will do everything to fix it...alright? don't mind it...it's not fucking true..." Siwon hug him so tight, but it was comforting. It was so warm and wholesome. 

"Siwon..." he want to say a thing...he really do..but he was so scared...

"Hmm?..what it is baby?..." that endearment, it is definitely his weakness. He can never tell the other man that he loves it when he call him names. He cannot tell how much it made him so wanted and cherished.

"Are you?...are you somehow...if..." he don't know how to construct the words that would not give him away too much.

"What it is?..." Siwon feels the panic when that soft body becomes rigid all of a sudden so he pull away finding those beautiful doe eyes who seems very timid. He scrunch his nose as if those questions he wanna ask are too disturbing. The taller urge him to speak.

"It's stupid...don't mind it..." Kyuhyun however stand up fixing himself. Siwon followed suit. He sighs here we go again. Kyuhyun dodging the topic is frustrating the taller big time.

"Fine...if that's what you think...then..." The man put on his coat but Kyuhyun stifle a laugh seeing the man looking like a gogo boy without an undershirt on. 

"You can't just go out like that...it will disturb the solemnity of this place..." Kyuhyun teases the taller. 

"Aigoo~ my shirt was all soiled up with your juices..." Siwon closes their gap and wrap his arms around the smaller, pulling the other dangerously closer. Lips hovering over the other. Kyuhyun didn't budge, his body is tingling with such beautiful sensations all over him.

"For the record?...that juices..were not only from me Mister.." he pinches those pointed nose and smiles, but retracted his hands instantly the moment those intense stare came back again. He motions to pull away from the hug, but was stop with a firm hold on his back and a forehead leaning on his temple, harsh breaths fanning over his cheeks.

"No..Kyu..please...don't...please...I need...damn..." the frustrations were so obvious by such words Kyuhyun had to recollect himself again. Those words ring his alarms, however it felt different this time. It felt more liberating. He hears more curses from the other man, so grab those jaws and tilted his head kissing those lips who had startled the later. He smiles over those gasps. 

Siwon seems to snaps finally and wrap his arms more tightly deepening the kiss. Tilting their head from side to side they doesn't care anymore. Those emotions were too much, they just need to pull it out. They pull away panting but smiling oh so sweetly.

"Damn..Kyu....I..I'm sorry, but I have to break those rules..I can't take it anymore...I have been too coward lately..I don't wanna be that one anymore...I'm sorry...I have to do this...please let me...please..." Siwon's eyes becomes moist from so such bottled emotions. He look so vulnerable and defeated. He seems battling for some uncontrolled emotions inside him. Kyuhyun sigh yeah...damn this has brought too much unwanted troubles for the both them already. He nodded to the taller, a sign that he is now willing to listen.

"This...you...I mean...I want you....wait no...ugh..fuck...motherfucker...why am I too bad at this...fucking shit..." Siwon pulls away covering his mouth to stop himself from cursing more. He look over at the other who is surprisingly calm and patient, waiting for him to be coherent again. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kyuhyun is just too perfect patiently waiting for him to continue. Why does this man is simply amazing and graceful? 

"I should had done this before...but I was too coward..I was scared that you might reject me...you just said that you don't wanna be attach to me like that...I was cool about it...I really do...but...Kyuhyun...I am too greedy...since I want more...I want more of that...I don't care if you reject me this time...i'll chase you...i'll do anything for you to agree to become my boyfriend I dont care how long will it takes....I want no one...just you Kyu...Cho Kyuhyun...." Siwon look so defeated. His cool persona were all gone and exchanges into something far from those. Although, he didn't blink nor look away from the smaller's eyes. He want to see the man's reactions. He was too scared to look away, afraid that maybe this will be his last time seeing the man again.

"It was not that easy Siwon...being together with this kind of relationship...it was not fucking easy... it will destroy us both. It will be painful, far from being all flowers and butterflies...one day you will realize how stupid you are to hold this type of relationship...you will get tired and poisoned...people's judgment...yes, you have your family and your friends to support you, however, it will all be useless from a tons of people who were ready to fry you on their pans. And you'll get tired you will want to turn back time...it's not worth it...I fucking know you will say that after..." Kyuhyun's blank expressions send a painful tug on his heart.

"Tsk...you think I care? You think I didn't know about all of that...hell Kyuhyun I had been there...and it was fucking ugly indeed...it was fucking not worth it...yes...it's not worth it since, all of them! those people who had judged me can go all fucking eat my shit...I don't care...I am a successful and powerful man without their help so they can all fucking die! it will never harm me...and if they punished you as well I will make them pay...You don't know aren't you?..." Siwon face is getting red from too much emotions flowing out from his system. Kyuhyun who was guarding himself is now hugging his arms, listening to the man's rant.

"I....what?..." Kyuhyun ask confused of such question thrown onto him. Siwon with that intense stare almost tackling him on his feet.

"That behind those ugly things happened to me...You Kyu...you were the most beautiful and precious thing that ever happened into my life...please Kyu...don't you dare doubt yourself...you really don't know how capable you are on changing everything to me...I was so dumb on looking for some way out, however, that one in particular was with me all those two years already....I love you...and if I need to give up anything? I am sure it will never be you..baby...I love you so..so much..." Siwon's voice cracks, tears pool out from his eyes and his shaking. Kyuhyun sobs as well, his scared for the future occurrences for the both of them, however, he badly wants this...he wants Siwon as well. He sobs more when the taller move forward but he hadn't have a heart to move away. No he just can't run this time. He now scared to run away.

Siwon reach out tentatively, his scared that if he moves the other will pull away or worst run away again. His scared for another rejection but his not willing to give up this time. He touches those arms, those shaking arms are so soft in his palms. He brushes it softly, he can't move or pull the other in his embrace he doesn't wanna force him, however, he need to touch him somehow to reassure himself that the guy is still there and didn't run away yet.

Kyuhyun feels the touch and he can't believe on how he longed for that touch ever. Then it snaps looking up straight to the man's dejected face, seeing that insecure man before man. Siwon look so scared and those eyes are too painful to watch. Kyuhyun sobs and launch himself onto that awaiting arms. Wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders. He almost stumbles the guy on that force, though they doesn't care. They were crying and laughing for such happiness. Kyuhyun buries his face and kisses the man's neck, who was mumbling a soft and unending gratitude over his shoulder. They pull away slightly after that sweet time hugging with each other. 

Kyuhyun chuckles when the man proceeds on kissing his tears streaked face. He then wipes those tears from the taller's cheeks, then bracing his palms on those strong neck.

"I love you Kyu....I love you so much..." Siwon can't stop to blurt out those beautiful words again. Kyuhyun nodded.

"Thank..you...thank you for loving me...I was...I want you to know...that I was a fool too...I was so stupid and a coward myself...though I know how you feel...I'm sorry for torturing you...you don't deserved it. Though, you're always there, willing to accept those nonsense. I don't know if I deserved it. Why on earth aren't you tired from all of my rejections?" Kyuhyun look up to that disapproving face.

"I will never give up on you Kyuhyun, I deserves you as well..." The man laugh on his antics. Kyuhyun chuckles sweetly, showing that small dent attractively located just below those plump lips.

"Your cheesy...I don't know if I will be willing to handle that..." he pauses stopping those teases on mid air seeing the man's body stiffen. He smiles sweetly leaning forward and kisses those lips softly.

"I was kidding Honey~ and yes...I will not reject you this time around...let's give it a try...how about that..?" Kyuhyun smiles. 

Siwon on the other hand was processing those words slowly. His brain was a bit in a malfunction state so he can't simply react too well. Did Kyuhyun just say yes...?

"You hear me Honey? I fucking love you too...." Kyuhyun smirks seeing that Siwon was currently incoherent. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and grab those neck kissing the man hard and bruising.

Too much for being too slow...Siwon is the King of Procrastination sometimes....tsk...

TBC~


	7. Let's Fall Deeper by the Ocean

He hums as he stretches his palms on the other side of the bed smiling so widely. Godly body belongs to that beauty was still tingling from those wonderful sensations brought by their very hot and romantic session they both had done and enjoy that night after them being an official and exclusive couple. No more doubts and tiptoeing on each other feelings anymore. Those hiding and eluding from each others questions was gone. There's no tug of war no more. Damn, life is good.

Though, he is a bit disappointed finding out that side of the bed was left empty and cold. He grunted as he was really anticipating for some morning cuddle. They never ever did that. They were almost to cheesy even before but that cuddling stuffs, it seems very impossible for them to reach that level. Kyuhyun, he is never a cuddler or something Siwon thought about. The one his sure is that, that guy was too conscious when it comes to skin ships other than sexual things.

He decided to sleep off his disappointment when he heard his bathroom door being slammed firmly and followed by the sounds of some soft steps padded on the carpeted floor of his three story grandiose flat's bedroom.

He open his eyes tiredly observing that figure roaming around his room, rummaging on his walk in closet. That closet was tilted and facing on the side of the bed, so he can have a full view of its interior area. He moves his body towards that side just silently checking out that naked beauty still looking for something interesting in his drawers.

Siwon smiles and decided to get up from his king-sized bed, to went up straight towards that beauty he loves the most. The other was still busy on checking on his watch collections, was not aware that his being observed by a naked Greek God looked alike man for a quite long duration of time already. 

"Ah!..oh, busted..." Kyuhyun gasps as he is being trap instantly by those big arms engulfs by its warmth and nakedness brushing along his skin. Followed by those pair of eager lips which are being attached on the left side of his face travelling down onto his neck and shoulder. He tilted his head capturing those lips between his sighing at how it instantly melted their heart in that soft touches.

"What are you doing.." Siwon's tone is teasing as if the other had done something clever. They smiles staring at each other's eyes trying to convey more deeper feelings through it to one another.

"I'm-...nothing...really matters..." Kyuhyun mumbles body and mind tingles from such those soft brushes of that warm lips showering on his face. He tilted his body between those arms wrapping his own arms around those toned waist kissing the man softly, mixing both their warm and morning breaths.

"hmmm...I love you..." Siwon hums satisfyingly craving for more than that pure kisses. Kyuhyun chuckles as he proceeds on biting playfully on that pointed nose.

"Hmm...yeah...ah...love you too..." Kyuhyun blushes hiding his burning red face on the crook of Siwon's neck. He is still not use to that kind of sweetness, whatsoever. Though he leans on it, he wants to cling on that feeling nonetheless. He smiles feeling the fast pumping of their heart beats becomes in sync. The feeling is mutual, they are still conscious on what others may feel.

Though deep in their hearts, they are both willing to take that risk. They are both willing to accept their differences in exchange for this wonderful experience with one another. Those two years of playing tug of war, are a bit enough to be sure on what they really would wanted to happen between them. It is still not certain, what the future may look like for the both of them however, they are both certain about their strong feelings for one another. Aside from such un-doubtfully strong physical connection, they're both are clingy on what their hearts dictates. That would be enough for now, for how far it will takes them both along the way in this so called new beginning of more serious and committed relationship.

☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣

The couple went straight on collecting their personal things needed for this summer getaway. They needed to collect Kyuhyun stuffs from his apartment before they would have to went directly to the airport to catch their plane flying all the way to Indonesia. 

The pair of these gorgeous men dressed up in a very cool outfits perfect for a summer getaway vibes and fresh feelings of the season. 

Both are wearing a white polo shirt paired with cargo short pants made with soft cloths making them feel comfortable nonetheless. Siwon advices him to wear sandals since their destination will be redirected into the city called Surabaya. From there they will chartered another plane into Karimunjawa Islands to catch their escort towards the destination of the Yacht which located far away from the coastline of the island.

Kyuhyun was curious how we'll they travel into that so called expedition vessel. He is so excited to have a closer look of that vessel, whatsoever.

Kyuhyun notices that their ride towards the airport entrance are not the usual way as the chauffer speed along the hangar were private planes are all situated and piled in a line to launch into the runway.

"That's our ride dear..." Siwon speak up and motions for him to went off the car as they reach that medium sized plane with name markings on its tail read as G650, parked gorgeously along with more planes varies in all sizes and models.

"Ah...I didn't expect that we'll ride a private jet..." Kyuhyun had to shake his head for such flash of money from the taller.

"It is more safer this way..you know..." Siwon said simply guiding him inside that jet.

Once inside, the taller explain to him that it was a less than five hour ride of more than two thousand miles away so he thought that it will be more comfortable to have that type of ride rather than those public planes. Since, they are still have to be more conscious about the pandemic.

"So chartering a jet is your best way to avoid getting exposed to the virus...your too paranoid Mister Choi~" Kyuhyun teases the taller who are busy putting safely aside their bags inside the baggage area inside the galley. Kyuhyun noticed that it has a 15 executive seats, with plush club seats for dining and meeting area. A divan for the entertainment area with a 42' inch television.

"Oh yes..baby...well its better to be paranoid than risky...since its our first time going out in the country together..." oh yes...they usually travel separately since their schedules aren't that close so they have to be creative on their plans how to meet each other, even though either one is out of the country.

"So who's this jet by the way...this one might be expensive...it looks customized" Kyuhyun observed that their cabin was separated by a pocket door from the entrance and the galley for them to have some privacy. 

"It's mine...I did purchased this since last year..however...I didn't get a chance to used it since I don't like the interior at first..I have to pay for another reconstructions to satisfy my taste...and I guess I can appreciate it for now..." Siwon explain as if this type of revelation wasn't as shocking as it is.

"You what?...buying a jet? damn...your really something..." Kyuhyun just gape on the man. 

"What? Its worth nothing compared to those others who owns more bigger jet than this one...and I actually need this since I travel a lot..." Siwon defended.

"Oh...yeah...Mister Diplomat~" Kyuhyun sighs checking the area which seems full of luxury and glamour. He cannot imagine himself being able to ride a private jet or corporate jet like this one. The interior is so classy and so like Siwon, he recognizes the color and its style.

"Its a four hour travel...I want you to relax..." Siwon retorts when he tries to throw another teasing. He chuckles as the man rolls his eyes at how wide his smirks was. 

"You're so whipped~" Kyuhyun taking a seat beside the male who occupies one doubled seater club seat. 

"Duh..." Siwon choose to ignore the teasing as he settles on his seat, grabbing and unfolding its side tables to settles his notepad as he starts to do his own business.

"So how much do this costs really?..." Kyuhyun was still curious and his not that intimidated on how the other tries to ignore him. He knows how the taller cannot resists his charm nonetheless.

"Hmm...around..65 million..." Siwon answers clicking something on that little keyboard.

"Currency Sajangnim...." Kyuhyun is savage when he wants to. Siwon narrows his eyes when that eagerness get on his nerves this time. He really doesn't wanna flash too much of his money so talking about it gets him more hesitant. However, seeing Kyuhyun admiring the area makes him somewhat proud in a slightest way, tsk his whipped. He cannot believe he just had shown Kyuhyun how much he can really afford in his lifetime. The thing he was really very private about from his past relationships.

"American Dollar..." Siwon smirks when the other gape wide at him, he looks so comical covering his wide open mouthed with both of his fist.

"Aigoo~ that alone is worth for the plane? not to include those maintenance, reconstructions and fuel....damn...I feel so classy...ugh...this is awesome~" Kyuhyun settles on his seat drumming his fingers as he roams his eyes admiring more the whole plush interior of that plane. Then he felt a poke on his cheek, tilting his head to that smirking guy.

"There's a wine rack on the galley...if your thirsty Darling, I had chosen your favorites..." Siwon laugh hard seeing that glint of excitement painted all over his face, he doesn't care as long as his heart melted on that thought. Damn, Siwon is really something.

☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣

Note: Featured couple  
Jason Xu Feng x 14u Loudi

The plush ride of over 30,000 feet above the ground helped Kyuhyun relax a bit. They eat fresh chicken salad, sipping with their Cabernet Sauvignon on the side. Siwon actually prepared all of those. He didn't hired a staff to prepare it for them, since well its better to avoid more people now he reasoned. Kyuhyun was more comfortable though, having this kind of privacy feels more relaxing and liberating. 

As they land on the city airport they were directed again into another private jet but much more smaller this time to fly all the way to Karimunjawa Island. Good thing it will not be a long distant flight, so the jet lag wouldn't be so uncomfortable so he guess.

Once landed on the island, Siwon had to checked on him if his okay, since being a blood type A, he usually got tired easily. 

Their escort more specifically this time, were a speed sailing boat in about fifteen feet long. This particular ride will be their exclusive charter towards that giant sailing vessel which is currently located on the middle of the ocean.

The couple are seated on one of the plush sofas inside that boat, getting a little worked up on how the wave shakes them both making a wabble, as it speed along towards the farther part of the ocean away from the coastline.

"You okay..?.." Siwon massages his shoulder to the back of his neck. He nodded smiling at the man to ease that concern look on his face.

"Don't worry once we get there, you can all have your time to sleep on one of the staterooms..." Siwon held his hand pressing on his pressure points around his palms, even checking on his pulse. He chuckles at that instinctive gestures from the taller. He lean his head back on the backrest and closes his eyes to avoid the nausea from all the wabble around him. Then he feels soft and warm lips kissing his cheeks travelling it onto his lips. He shudders as it proceeds on covering his lips, nibbling it softly. He hums as those soft massages were able to relax him effectively.

"Hmm...thank you...that feels nice..." he smiles blushing seeing such concern look from the taller.

"Good..." Siwon kisses his forehead firmly and held his hand, interlocking their fingers. Kyuhyun bite his lips seeing such genuine gesture. His heart flutters at those small but sweet actions, which he always find charming from the taller. That man is impulsive when it comes to him, on that note Kyuhyun knows how the man took good care of him willingly.

"There you go...gentlemen...that big beauty right there is the Esquel" the boat captain beckon for them to take a look from the windows of that sailing boat. 

The pair watch in awe as that thing becoming more clearer and bigger on their sight. Its prominent color and shape, looks more like a state of the art facility, rather than a yacht.

"Hmmm....yeah...that's one a beauty..." Siwon mumbles. Kyuhyun nodded in agreement.

The 105 meters long yacht welcomes them both. Seeing the boarding area on the side being opened where few crews are there already, ready to assists them inside it.

"Welcome aboard to Esquel, Mr.Choi..." those men sang in chorus as they finally planted their feet on that vessel.

"Hi...thank you..." Siwon shakes their hands introducing themselves. Soon they are both guided on the main deck to met up with the owner and some of the guest.

"Siwon! man I missed you..." a tall guy about six feet and four inches height engulfs him in a warm hug. Kyuhyun was a bit uncomfortable with that single hug. He knows how men hug either it is friendly or intimate. That one is surely be categorized as on the later. 

"This guy right here is what I am talking about..the pride and gem of South Korea...Mr. Siwon Choi...this is Mr. Frederick from the Ocean Co. executives the man that I wanted you meet, brother. Mr Frederick is one of the brains of this expedition" Both men shook their hands. There are more guest being introduced which Kyuhyun had felt a little bit intimated by being surrounded and introduced with these people from elite society. He fidgeted on the side, playing on his fingers to distract him, waiting for his boyfriend to come back in his side for support. He was not used to being in this type of intimate event, so he was a bit stiff looking for some way out.

"Oh...baby...sorry..uh...this is by the way Kyuhyun Cho, my boyfriend..." Siwon went on his side, proudly introducing him to those people. They all nodded as he bows and smiles timidly. However, no one pays attention to him that much after. How rude...though Kyuhyun shrugs, he was so used of that treatment by the way.

After some further introductions of each guests the pair is introduced to their shared room. A stateroom that composes of a King sized bed, a shower with single jacuzzi bathtub, a lounge and entertainment area, that offers more privacy and comfort for their guest. 

Kyuhyun sighs seeing that comfy bed quickly scrambling towards it, unceremoniously slumping his stiff and tired body over it. He hums feeling how those stresses from his back muscles slowly dissipates, calm feeling creeping slowly onto him when finally his strained body is able to lean its weight comfortably on that huge bed. Not even minding the taller who is currently busy on arranging their baggages on the drawers. He lies on his stomach spreading his arms enjoying the comfort of that bed which smells elegance and class. His back is killing him. Not able to enjoy the travel, since that transferring from one transport to another was a little bit straining for him. Good thing is he didn't pack too much of his stuffs, since the taller reminded him that all needed stuffs can be found on the vessel already, so there's no need for him to be concerned on those trivial things. He trusted the man enough and actually counting on that assurance from the taller.

Siwon smiles seeing the other enjoying that position. He let him do what he want since, their travel wasn't that cozy to start with. He still have a lot of things to do first, one is arranging all of their stuffs on those built-in compartments inside their cabin. He just let the other take his needed nap to make him more at ease later, since they still have a lot of things to enjoy for an expand of 25 days more inside this vessel.

☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣

Kyuhyun stirs from his deep slumbers taking a quick review of his surrounding realizing that he is still inside their room. He blinks his eyes as he become more aware of what is going on. He get up stretching his back feeling a bit recharged from that power nap. Now he notices that his left alone in their room, frowning as he wonder where might be Siwon had gone to. He decided to take his action on looking out for his guy. Might as well move out from that room, since he was brought here to enjoy the scenery not to rot inside that lush bedroom.

He walks along the hallway, he didn't got a chance to admire its aesthetics awhile ago. He was damn tired, all he had come up to his head is to sleep away those strains from his body. But now, he has all the time to admire its grandiose structure. Those small lumps being intricately crafted on the ceiling, the walls were being decorated with different types of stones and ceramics to form an abstract art designs. He admire the image a bit more in a closer look before walking away to find and look around on his target. 

He went straight to where more subtle sounds came from, thinking that there might be people who might occupying that area. He uses one stairwell going upwards seeing more classy scenery around it. His eyes scanned the area that include leisure areas like; resto bar, a quite large pool, a garden, a lounge area and some areas he have a hard to figure out more. 

He did see some guest who were minding their own business. He scans some more areas, hoping to spot one particular figure. He sighs when his not successful enough though interrupted when one of the service crew offer him a cocktail which he accepted immediately quite grateful of such attention. But he badly wants to see his man like right now, his getting anxious being left alone on such foreign environment. OK, he was not being dependent, he was still not used to be in this type of event or whatsoever. Where the hell are you Choi?...he rant on his mind, eyes and neck are straining from the way he look around for that male. Damn, that guy being so...

☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣☣

"So your what...serious on keeping that...I..mean the guy?" Jason ask him quite in a serious tone. The pair of tall men were found on the quite place just behind the garden area, where a mini bar was situated with a panoramic view creating a relaxing ambiance with homey effect at the same time as soft couches with plush pillows are situated leisurely for the guest who have a desire of spending moments with some privacy.

"Hmm...Kyuhyun...that's his name...and to answer your question...yes...I am serious about him...which I haven't been for a long time..." He plays on his glass of whiskey in his palms. Both men take that moment of silent as those words are spoken. 

"It's about time...isn't it?...I wonder how will the two of you, you know...met or something..." Jason intense stare bore some unspoken words towards the other male. Siwon smiles reminiscing his first meeting with his boyfriend.

"It was actually not that romantic...it was a long story...though I've known him for two years now..."Siwon sips on his glass not noticing how those eyes becomes more menacing but hidden instantly when his eyes went up to stare on the other male who nodded on understanding from that implicit explanation.

"No wonder...you did received my call, I was hurt man...not even leaving with some good explanation..." Jason pouted which Siwon had to wave his hand to avoid the man from continuing.

"Stop...it...it doesn't matter now...and its in the past...like we're cool now..." Siwon frowns but chuckles as the man teases him more. He slams those arms softly when the stare become more intense, making him feel more uncomfortable. He sips on his glass to ease his nerves from the slight tension brought by that very familiar stare from the taller. Then a sudden sound of a cough at their backs jolted them both slightly. Siwon sighs quite grateful for such a good timing intrusion.

"Mr. Choi...your boyfriend is looking out for you..." a frail young guy wearing a loose sleeveless and a sport short walks towards them and went straight to take his position on Jason's lap. 

"Hey...come here join us honey~" Siwon encourage Kyuhyun to take a seat beside him. Kyuhyun obey the other, feeling a bit conscious around that Jason guy. That frail young male who had guided him to that area, introduces himself as Jason's boyfriend or whatsoever, but Kyuhyun know better. Seeing the pair talking in this private area rings some bell alarming him to be more observant. 

"Hey...you okay? are you hungry..." he pouted at that question frowning and scowling towards the guy. The nerve of him to ask him such shameful question. Siwon's expression becomes comical seeing his salty reaction.

"I was left alone...not hungry..." he rolls his eyes. He doesn't know why does he feels some kind of betrayal or something. Seeing that Jason guy fussing over Siwon irritates him. His not jealous okay? he was not that kind of a person to get jealous.

"Well...ah...oh dear...no worries you will love the dinner party they had prepared for their guests tonight....your ah cool now?"Siwon squeezes his thigh to ease his irritation. Kyuhyun can be salty but his the sweetest guy that come into his life ever.

"Ah yeah...Siwon mentioned that you loved wines...boy..you will love all the wine in here...all are exclusive for their expensive and valuable guests." Jason speaks in English, so Kyuhyun had to take time on comprehending his words. He was not good in conversational English okay. Siwon chooses on jumping in to answer on his behalf but not without wrapping his arms onto the smaller's shoulders and kissing his temple tenderly.

"Yeah, he love wines...this guy is a sommelier by the way...he knows what a fine wine could be..." Siwon smiles at him. Kyuhyun blinks finding Siwon becomes more sexy talking in a foreign language.

"Well, for sure he will love all the wines here..." Jason smirking on such public display of affection from that pair before him. He grab those face hidden on the crook of his neck and kisses its lips with a bruising force.

"Fuck...you haven't got your dinner yet..." he curses at the frail young man looking so incoherent in his arms. The smell of a hard punch were all over him. 

"I had chocolates...though..." the frail boy answered in a pout, grabbing those neck for another kiss but Jason wince away. 

"I told you not to drink before meal...you'll hurt your stomach..." Jason said in affirmation. The frail guy scowls at that and motions to get up, but Jason is faster as he hoisted up the male in his arms effortlessly. Standing up with that male in his arms he bid his goodbye to do something like tucking that young man onto their shared bed or whatsoever.

"So..what was that for? care to share?" Kyuhyun tone has a hidden accusations or something as what Siwon felt at the moment. They are both left alone this time.

"I beg your pardon honey?"Siwon wasn't used to that kind of tone from the other.

"Well, I don't know...it seems I feel that Jason guy...had something...I don't like in particular..." Kyuhyun tries to hem that words without being too much.

"Huh? oh...I don't get it...what are you trying to say.?.." Siwon shift his body towards the other to take a closer look of his expressions.

"I feel something about him...are you...well, you and him.. somewhat became more than an acquaintance or something?" Kyuhyun frowns. Siwon face becomes more comical as he waves his hands.

"What?...uh..its nothing like that Kyuhyun..." Siwon blushes.

"Tell me..." his tone is dangerously calm, which bring shivers onto the taller's spine. He sit up straighter this time.

"Well, he was the guy that I met in my college days...nothing so serious about...he just you know...he opened my mind into different things...most specifically in my sexuality..." Siwon stares at him straight in the eyes. Kyuhyun stare back gaping at him.

"So both of you fucked in your college years?!" Damn that was hot..like two fucking hot male specimen doing each other seems very appealing to watch. Siwon stare at him unbelieving at those words spoken by him. Too much for nothing serious, my ass.

"Ah...it was a one time deal...nothing really bloomed after that one time..." Siwon retorts defensively. Kyuhyun wanna snort on that but he stop himself.

"What do you mean?" Kyuhyun seat on his side arms leaning on the backrest as he face his boyfriend listening on his story to tell.

"Well, he was very attached to me...I was so scared at that time, what if my father found out about it... so I left him...without even a words or something...he was trying to contact with me again these past few months, but it was just recently when I finally accepted his invite to meet up...." Siwon explained.

"Hmmm...do better...I know there are more things you're not telling me.." Kyuhyun urge him to speak more. Siwon fidgeted as another remarks hit him straight in the gut.

"Uh...well, I was really thinking that I could you know, make use of this time to explore more...ah...but well everything changes now..." Siwon frowns seems feeling disappointed in his line of thoughts.

"So are you telling me...that you're gonna use the guy to forget things in particular...out from everyone's scrutiny? Wow...so why change the plan now?" Kyuhyun eluded that ugly feeling creeping inside him. 

"Well...I have you...we were talking about cutting off the deal before you came up...since I am a committed man now..." Siwon square his shoulders feeling proud on his statement.

"So what if...I was not here...first of all I was the only one who insisted to go with you though..." Kyuhyun said challenging the other.

"Well...I don't know...since everything is inevitable in life...I was lucky I had finally got you..." Siwon reach out timidly just brushing his fingers on Kyuhyun's thigh. That words actually put some conviction.

"Hmmm....nice save...though I was curious...who topped between you and that Jason guy?" Kyuhyun tilted his head reaches up brushing his fingers on that soft locks. Siwon being on leisure activity wasn't too formal and just letting his natural hair down, giving him a boyish look. Siwon fidgeted on that particular question. Kyuhyun gape somewhat coming up for a conclusion just from that reaction.

"Don't fucking tell me...." Kyuhyun exclaimed.

"That was the only time...I was so lost back then...and I was drunk... it's true..."Siwon blushes hard from such revelation. Kyuhyun burst out laughing at that.

"Well, fuck yeah..tsk...that was very embarrassing..." Siwon had to stop himself from slapping the other male's head. He did wanna make fun of the taller.

"Damn...you were...oh...uh...no I don't wanna try to ask for more...that was hilarious...do you even remember a thing about it?" he ask feeling how that story become more hilarious than he expected.

"No, all I remember was a swollen butt and my body felt hurt all over." Siwon grimaced from that memory.

"Duh...it was not that painful...from a power bottom like me...it was not that painful all the time..." Kyuhyun shakes his head from such hilarity.

"You tell me..." Siwon crosses his arms. Kyuhyun got an idea, thinking a lot about how to make the other become more free from his issues.

"Hmmm...well I'll tell you a good idea about it...this will include of not totally abolishing your deal with Jason...in that way both of you are finally coming off from that unfinished business you had kept hanging for what...some years now..." Kyuhyun said, making Siwon jerk his head gaping at him.

"What?!...I don't think that would be a good idea baby...I thought-..." Siwon was cut off with that roll in the eyes thrown at him by his boyfriend.

"Siwon...fuck with your committed reasons...okay...wait...what I mean is...you and me, we both know what we feel about us. Though...I know you needed all the time to become more aware of the world we are dealing right now...you have your needs that have to be attended...and I get it...I feel the same. I know you need something to be able to finally open up and doing it with Jason. You know deep in your heart that one will be a huge step." Kyuhyun is willing on helping the other deals with his issues. It was very complicated since Siwon himself doesn't really know what he want. However, Kyuhyun was right this time again.

"You planned it before I had insisted to go with you...technically I ruined it...but it doesn't mean it was wrong...I know you wanted it...and I don't wanna pressure you for something I was not aware of...I can clearly see that you need it..." Kyuhyun added. He can feel that whatever unresolved business both men was, he needs to take part of it.

"He was the first guy I trusted...though I was so scared...I am a coward..." Siwon explain.

"Hmmm...see? I know you mean a lot to him too...it's okay to miss a guy for sometime...I get it...though I have one condition once you do it with him...." Kyuhyun feels his heart pumps fast. Watching how Siwon pays attention on his words.

"I will be there...i'll watch over you...I trusted you but I cannot trust that guy though..." Kyuhyun said. Siwon reach out engulfing him in a warm hug.

"I don't need to do it baby....I only need you..." Siwon reasoned. Kyuhyun shakes his head.

"No, Siwon...don't try to pushed it away...it will only bombard you more...give in to it...face it...that's the only way to defeat it..." Kyuhyun never thought that he will be this willing. He loves the man all his heart. Siwon's needs are his priorities.

"Tell me are you sure with it? please be honest.." Siwon beg making sure that it will not be too much for the smaller. Kyuhyun nodded.

"I'm sure honey...you need this..." Kyuhyun mumbles. Siwon sighs leaning forward kissing him, nibbling his lips softly. Licking it asking for entrance which was given willingly. They kissed open mouthed this time. Tongues are clashing and massaging each other. Bruising force added that fervor actions. Hums and harsh breaths can be heard from the couple with lips smacking sounds.

"I love you..." Siwon mumbles pulling away slightly. Kyuhyun smiles nodded again.

"I love you too..." He chuckles as the other peppers his face with kisses, then hugging him tightly. Damn, it feels so good to talk out their issues. They feel more connected than ever.

TBC~


	8. Challenging Paradise

Welcome to Esquel....

The 105 meters long super yacht introduced by Oceanco is an intrepid sea vessel intended to explore all kinds of locations around the world. It has a total of twelve staterooms for their special guests, each are designed intricately with elegance and convenience. Each cabins has a King sized bed, with jacuzzi bathtub and a lounge area to offer more privacy to each guest.

It is a five decker yacht; the first two are a submerge deck for the laboratory and viewing area intended for research for underwater monitoring, it hoisted a seaplane and a full nitrox diving set-up in the hangar below – along with a fleet of jet skis, a vintage mahogany sail boat, even submarines and the main deck are intended for the guests staterooms. The rest of the three upper decks both open and enclosed are intended for the comfort and leisure of the guest with helicopter after deck helipad just above the private spa pools and swimming pools, gyms, media rooms, saunas and cinemas all are designed extravagantly and with homey or relaxing effect with its panoramic view around it. It also has a total of eighteen crews from the captain to the servers who attended for the convenience of their guest.

Kyuhyun was beyond amazed on the view around him. It seems like he is inside a five-star hotel in the middle of the ocean seeing magnificent interior. He'd changes into more relaxing outfit with a soft sweatpants and a deep v-neck shirt exposing his milky white complexion, just feeling into the lush of his surrounding. Well, he was so comfortable with the ambiance of such place observing the guests didn't even blink an eye on him. They were very akin on their own pleasures and their outfits are all summery so no need to be conscious on that trivial things.

The wines...damn Jason was so right when he told him about the wines. It was beyond lovely. He can choose whatever might come into his likings...those wines are magnificent and aherm...expensive. One bottle can cost from a hundred thousand dollars to five hundred thousands bucks. Such lists of bottles on their racks are from the most finest like the Screaming Eagle Cabernet 1992, Jeroboam of Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945, Cheval Blanc 1947, Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck, Chateau Lafite 1869, Chateau Margaux 1787 to Ampoule from Penfolds, Chateau Lafite 1787, Henri Jayer, Vosne-Romanée Cros Parantoux 1999, Cheval Blanc St-Emilion 1947, Romanee Conti 1945 and many more. Kyuhyun felt magnifique, he was almost squealing just smelling those wonders around him. So he didn't stop himself from tasting everything, his all time favorite is the Cabernet, Screaming Eagle not because it is the most expensive on the rack but it was indeed the most addicting making his head light headed just sipping on that luscious drink.

The yacht is hosting one grandeur dinner welcoming their newer guest for that portion of their expeditions. Inviting only few from of the elites all over Asia. Kyuhyun was lucky enough being an extra baggage by his boyfriend, able to enjoy the treatment of the most expensive menu items made by their finest chefs like; Japanese Kobe Steak, Burger Brasserie, Lobster Frittata, Golden Opulence Sundae, Lobster-Stuffed Rigatoni-Carrot Purée, and Corn Sabayon, Japanese kobe beef, Bluefin tuna belly, or toro, Fresh Tagliolini with Butter and White Truffles and many more. Those are just few from their bountiful menu lists that Kyuhyun had to stuff all on his belly. Damn he felt spoiled already. The food and the wines are beyond alluring. He wanna live on that place, like forever.

Siwon on the other side, had to stop himself from attacking the other due to that cuteness he has been displaying the whole time. He was so turned on by that outfit showing more of his pale complexion to begin with, so seeing such cuteness, the taller had to gather himself together toning down his hunger from the man and concentrates on his own meal. The other stuffing may be done later when both of their belly are stuff with these fine meals.

~∞~

A moan escape from the smaller when Siwon suckles on his exposed neck. They are now both settles on one of the wide couple couches on the open deck enjoying their bottle of Screaming Eagle Cabernet that becames Kyuhyun's favorite bottle since tasting such drink. He didn't stop on just kissing those luscious lips as he trails his eager tongue on that pale neck down to its expose milky white chest. The man had to tease him with that outfit the reason of that bulge on his pants he has been sporting since dinner, so he just can't simply stop this time. Good thing the place is somewhat dim and unoccupied since the guest chooses to lounge on the media rooms or cinemas, which so far it is quite safer for them from being caught in the middle of their necking. They just can't stop being so eager when they are this horny, well the wines might be one the culprit of those but they haven't care that much more of it.

"Damn...how can you taste this good each day...hmm" Siwon grunted rubbing his bulge on the side of the other man's leg, trying to convey how much he wanted him. Kyuhyun lean his head backwards to give the taller more access. Siwon has been wrapping him on his arms tightly, being hostage by that strong and possessive grips though he doesn't mind, as long as he is been kiss and lick at the same time. He do love it when Siwon becomes more aggressive, since the man can perform well if his that desperate for taste. Kyuhyun had to savor those lickings on his cheeks to his ear and trailing those eager lips suckling his chin to his mouth. Kyuhyun felt like Siwon was literally eating him, damn those lips are so eager on tasting him all over. 

"Fuck..!...damn, your so hot...uhnn..i love you..." Siwon is gripping on the side of his face sucking his mouth, inserting his tongue forcibly invading his mouth cavern in an instant. They both tasted wine and of course mix with their dinner but they doesn't care, tasting each other is such an amazing experience for the both of them. Siwon's hand travels down pinching his nipples teasing it. The man chuckles as he grunts on those heavy touches. He click his tongue teasingly brushing his palms on the bulge of his pants. Kyuhyun moan and grab his neck kissing harshly.

"Baby...please..." the smaller moan bucking his hips forward to encourage his lover to touch him more. Siwon touches it harshly, feeling it twitches behind those sweatpants. He licks his lips watching his lover throw his head backwards leaning more onto that back rest, moaning from his touches.

"What do you want baby...." he whispers on that right ear which is getting redder. Kyuhyun snaps his head towards him. He chuckles on how the other's eyes narrow as if telling him 'what else do he want though?' His lover is getting much cuter each time.

"I wanna hear the magic word honey~" He teases more just a little bit of touching his target. Kyuhyun huff.

"Fuck you..." Kyuhyun is annoyed with such teasing. He grab that hand but Siwon was faster as he grip hold with his smaller hand as he is grab by his shoulder harshly twisting his body then tackling him on his stomach on one swift move. He was taken aback by that force but moan escape from him, as lips started on attacking the side of his neck while heavy body presses him down locking him from behind. 

"Say the fucking word then...don't make me wait..." Siwon grunted humping his bulge on that bum gripping the side of his face from behind tilting it forcibly on his side. He is damn horny and Kyuhyun being soft makes the monster inside him came out. He didn't care if the other is grunting on his harshness, he know all too well Kyuhyun love it more.

"Fuck...ugh...Siwon...the hell..." Kyuhyun moan when the taller bite his ears harshly. He is blushing hard being embarrassed by how those manhandling just turning him on more.

"Fuck...who?...say it..." Siwon licks the side of his face with that long and languid force. He presses his body on that soft back knocking some air from him. Kyuhyun gasps out of air and being unable to move making him light headed.

"Fuck...me...ugh...baby~ so hot" Kyuhyun just have to squeak lightly before a thumb is stuff in his mouth harshly, when the man pulled down his pants exposing just his bum.

"If that's what you want...be quite...hmnn...we can't let the cats know how the mice play..." Siwon whispers licking his ears nibbling on his earlobe. He slaps his ass cheeks harshly. Kyuhyun had to check the vicinity if its clear and safe enough. Hearts pumping fast as the thoughts of doing such show in an open area. It's been a long time since they had done that act, and he is somewhat so thrilled of doing it again. 

Siwon grabs the glass of wine spreading those ass cheeks with hands teasing the crack with his finger, making the smaller buck is bum exposing it more for the taller to access freely. Kyuhyun had to cover his mouth from moaning as Siwon inserted his two fingers harshly opening him through it. Then his eyes bulge with the feeling of some liquid, fuck he smell wine.. going inside his anus use as a lubricant, he need to stop contracting his muscles to not spill something on that white couch, since the wine as a lubricant wasn't that best idea though he just cannot simply ask for more if their both this horny already. He bites his arms as fingers started on scissoring it, stroking his walls languidly. 

"Shhh!...be quite or else i'll walk out...and...you have to deal this on your own...get it?" Siwon is growling hearing some desperate noises from the smaller. Kyuhyun nodded frantically knowing how that tone is more than serious. Kyuhyun had to take deep breaths bracing his arms on that backrest looking out for some people around. Gosh please, he just wish that Siwon would stuff that shaft immediately before someone decides on showing on that area. He buck his ass spreading his legs to show how ready he is for that huge thing. 

Siwon grunted as he lick his fingers depositing good amount of his make up lubricant pulling out his raging hard on, pumping it spreading his pre-cum and saliva around it. He check the area once more, noticing no one has ever thought of checking what they have been up to. Probably because the wine and the food was too lovely, the guest might be all stuffs and drunk to care too much.

Siwon inserted his shaft in one swift thrust, both moaning on the hotness engulfing them instantly. Siwon lean over on the smaller shoulder kissing the side of that beautiful face, crawling up his fingers to that sinful mouth stuffing two of it inside. He kisses that cheek, before thrusting his hips vigorously shaking the other off guarded by such force. Kyuhyun's small noises encourages him to thrust more deeper and faster, angling his hips side to side, finding that special spot he knows too well. 

"Ugh! Fucking...damn it!" His grip become tighter on that face the moment those teeth crushes his fingers from being drilled dead on. He reach out on the smaller shoulder balancing himself to thrust for more deeper and more faster. They need to get off fast or else people might see them any minute.

"Ughnngh...huhhnngg..." He thrust upper on that same spot hearing louder moans able to come out from those gagged mouth. He can feel that the other is nearing by too much pressure on his sweet spots. 

Siwon was amazed how the other been able to endure his forceful thrusting, without complaining just bucking his hips as well meeting his thrust. Obviously, they are both desperate on getting off fast. He pull those pants down more exposing the other as he crushes the male more by his weight onto that backrest. 

Kyuhyun wasn't sure how everything has been happening seems becoming so blur on his mind. His eyes has been close since that thrusting became more violent. His own shaft was crush between the backrest though he less care about it. His walls was stinging but the tingling sensations invading him more as his sweet spot has been banged nonstop, making the stinging feel dull. His mouth oh, his mouth is stuffed by those fingers, though he doesn't mind as well. That thing was fucking hot for him. 

"uUgh! ack! huh,...huh!" Siwon moans as his shaft becomes bigger gyrating his hips more. Hyperventilating on how the walls contracts squeezing his shaft on its hotness. Perspiration keeps on pumping out from his body as he pauses one second before jerking uncontrollably feeling his knees buckles getting off from his high. The smaller is jerking as well gag sounds keep coming out from his mouth as they both subsides on their wild riding.

"Fuck...that was hot..." Siwon complimented the other as he pulls out from him with a pop. Good thing their are napkins stocks on the side tables he grab it quick cleaning his essence flowed out from that abused hole. He hums as it is wipe clean slapping it after.

"Oopss..." he hears the man squeak but as he thought it is from the slap the other is staring guiltily on that backrest. He check on it as well laughing finding out the reason behind it was the cushion was painted with the smaller cum. 

"Well you chose,...you'll have that one on your pants instead?" he teases making the other shakes his head. 

"Nah-uh...we're the guest here...someone might get it clean right?" Kyuhyun feel agitated on the thought that it will leave it their for a long period of time. 

"Oh~ honey...don't worry, the crew was so used in these kind of situation, they are all trained for that private..little sneaky perks of their guest... It was never be their first time i tell you" Siwon pull him in his arms. Staring intensely on that doe-eyes so beautiful and enticing. He brushes softly those red cheeks from being sated and alcohol as well.

"Did i told you today how much i love you?...you're so perfect...you know that?" Taller's voice was too soft and Kyuhyun braces his arms on that hips to balance himself. That intensity of that stare in particular is almost tackling him unbalance. 

"Tsk...cheesy...." He bites the insides of his cheeks seeing those thin lips stretches on a wide smile showing that deep and long pairs of dimples. Damn, their both whipped. Uh-huh...

~∞~

"This is the best summer getaway ever..." Kyuhyun mumbles sipping once more on that huge glass of Mojito they have been sharing, though Siwon wasn't too fond of that drink, he can't afford on turning down Kyuhyun's persuasion over it. They are both nestle now on the bar counter located on the the 4th deck of that yacht, overlooking a panoramic view around it. The view of the night are amazing, under those visible constellations of stars illuminating the night sky. The couple didn't even care too much about their surroundings at the moment, just being wrapped around each other comforts leaning on that counter nursing their glass together, just so romantic.

"Good thing your enjoying it so far..." Siwon smiles on him eyes full of love towards the other man before him.

"Are you even hearing yourself right now? This place is magnificent...the food, the drinks and the ambiance. ..its perfect...aren't you enjoying this as well?" Kyuhyun never thought the man was not that pleased. Siwon chuckles nodding his head.

"I wasn't the typical man who enjoys stuffs like this...i want extreme sports more you know that..." Siwon lean his elbow on the counter face still calm.

"Of course...how i cannot forget how many times you've got yourself with those braces all over your body...tsk!..not so typical yeah...tell me..your just too uhmm what did they call it...hmm..yeah! masochist! your like that...you wanna get hurt more...like seriously...tsk" Kyuhyun sounds annoyed. Siwon was staring at him each time.

"Hmm...maybe...i wasn't happy...that's the thing...well i was actually pushing myself too much that's why...though it's different now..." it is indeed contrast from his own choices before that he did enjoy this particular experience. One reason, no let's rephrase that, main reason is his with Kyuhyun and just being with him is enough. Well, it was quite because of the man why he had to pushed himself to the cliff before, thinking that the other man may leave him one day.

"Hmm..i know...i was to blame too right?. I was thinking that I was so awesome though it was really far from that...I supposed... i hope you'd recovered from that right now..." Kyuhyun stare at the man who only smiles and nodded. They both lean forward at the same time kissing softly, conveying love as much as they can for each other. They both hum in unison parting softly. Kyuhyun reach out wrapping one arm on that neck, brushing those soft locks at the back of the taller's head. The man's hair wasn't the usual to be found without gel, so Kyuhyun feels giddy seeing those all soft and tamed.

"Hmm...by the way...when are you gonna talked to him about you know....?" Kyuhyun pointed out guiding the taller to look over the other side of that long bar counter, where Jason was also nursing his own drink talking with some acquaintances. Seems the man feels the stare from their direction catching them both at the same time, throwing a nod acknowledging them which they return after.

"I don't know if this is the right time for that honey..." Siwon brushes his chin. Staring his their glass wearing a frown, the man is contemplating.

"Oh...no...are you getting scared now Sajangnim? tsk tsk" Kyuhyun teases, challenging the man. Who huff feeling annoyed by it.

"I wasn't alright...i just don't know what to say...." Siwon reasoned out. Kyuhyun chuckles shaking his head in a manner that he is quite disappointed. 

"I did counted on you..for this one..well you did planned it the first time...so you must know a lot about that..kind.. of agreement...in particular. That man, i mean Jason was your first top...he must've still that kind of hunger for you from what you had both before, uh you left...he might not ignore you this time, since he did agreed the first time you responded on his so called desperate calls for a hook up right? Well, it was ruined by me, technically...though...I am willing to give my permission on the other side...what are you waiting for? you know how the clock keeps on ticking Sajangnim...you can't miss every single one of it..." he pushes more seeing the man clicks his tongue thinking deep. He encourage him more, though the man throws a sharp stare on him upon mentioning that hook up thing.

"I know...do you really have to rub on my face that I was trying to hook up again on the guy...no need for that Diva...I know what to do alright...just so you wait...here...hmm...don't blink..." Siwon seems displeased on his nonstop nagging, though Kyuhyun just throw a flying kiss to his lover in return. Siwon is just a ticking time bomb sometimes and Kyuhyun was too willing to be his detonator. Kyuhyun was enjoying this too much. The night was indeed too early.

~∞~

"What the fuck does your boyfriend wants to my Jason?" Kyuhyun almost choke on his glass hearing that voice on his back. He turn his body towards it swiftly finding that same skinny boy he had seen early that night. 

"Are you talking to me?" Kyuhyun speak in a broken English. Damn, he was not that good in conversational English so fuck it.

" Who else am I talking to?" the boy retorts crossing his arms on him. Wow, sassy...

"I beg your pardon?" Kyuhyun is trying so hard. He sounds stupid for his own ears really. He need Siwon for a bit. Though, he shake that off seeing the boy smirks on him. Okay, someone is getting his ass on fire right now.

"I SAID...WHAT DO..YOUR BOYFRIEND..WANT TO MY JASON!.." the words are stretched for him to get the meaning on it. Kyuhyun nodded, he look over his shoulder seeing both hot men are now laughing and whispering to each other. Oh lala...someone is jealous. Kyuhyun smirks looking back at him. He stand up grabbing the kid on his arm. The kid seems to snaps on him. 

"Aish..jinjja...you should sit first..." Kyuhyun dragged the boy to sit down.

"OK boy...tell me...Jason is your boyfriend right? is he really YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Kyuhyun egged him to.say something. The kid's face changes into something more devastating.

"How old are you boy..." Kyuhyun ask voice getting soft seemingly understanding the boy's situation on a bit.

"20..." he answered. The boy look at the direction of those men face becoming more pitiful. 

"OK..here look...I don't know what are your arrangement but I guess it is yours to solve that, on your own of course...well don't worry about my boyfriend on the other side...his in love with me so his safe..." Kyuhyun try to explain. He scan his eyes to the other observing him. He looks like a minor and too naive. He wonders how he met that man.

"And your cool about it?" The kid ask him.

"Cool? of course...i'm cool...kid...we're men...we're not like those hetero couples who likes to think that monogamous relationship is labeled as normal. Well let them all stucked up on that bubble all they want...they're all stupid by the way...my point is...men like us...we liked to play...playing in all aspects are the most charming for us. That thing is what we called as normal. So, as you look over to that pair of gorgeous men over there...aren't you getting all hot thinking about touching each other intimately? isn't it hot right? what more if both are doing more than touching then?" Kyuhyun slowly and gently making his point to the kid. The kid keep his silent though pouted.

"I'm jealous...I know his just giving me pity...I am not enough for him..." Kyuhyun rolls his eyes hearing such pitiful thoughts. Damn, stupidity as it's finest. He despises such personality. 

"C'mon kid...if you throw that kind of attitude everytime...you'll just giving him reasons to dump you sooner..." Kyuhyun retorts. The kid snaps his head to his side.

"He just did...." The kid seems about to cry.

"Oh...see?...whose fault is that? Well, okay...what's your plan then?" Kyuhyun ask. The other shrug.

"Did you just hear what I said? he just dumped me...and that's the end of it" The man responds. Kyuhyun click his tongue.

"Do you love him? like really love the man...in all his parts...not just his body or money much more of his status..." Kyuhyun asks wanted to atleast help the other guy. He wasn't trying to be like a Cupid for the both of them. Its just that he had found the love of his life himself, he might as well try sharing his views about it. Since pure love is worth fighting for.

"What's the used of it if he doesn't want me anymore?" The other mumbles. Kyuhyun snort out of irritation.

"Can you just stop being that...useless...you know what...if you love him enough..then show it to him. Chase after him. Show him that you deserves his attention...I tell you..if that man of yours made an effort of bringing you all the way here with him it means something. Men like him want that love....passionate...exciting...and most especially not suffocating. Men on my age and above...hated that last one so much, I tell you...we know what we want, what we needs and that's it no one should ever ask a man to do something that will strangle them...us in particular....since men are daring...you should know about that..." Kyuhyun advises the younger one. 

"I don't know if his willing to take me back..." his voice is full of doubts. Kyuhyun smirks looking straight at the younger.

"Don't worry...we'll both work on that thing...come on..follow me..." Kyuhyun grab his drinks and motion the younger to follow him towards those pair of gorgeousness. 

"Hey...are you both somewhat you know, settled?" Kyuhyun occupies the seat beside Siwon. His lover just smile his face is so relax and Kyuhyun's doubts just vanished on an instant.

"Hmm...I didn't know you are up on that deal Mr. Cho" Jason retorts throwing glances towards the skinny boy behind them.

"Haha! of course...I am cooler than you think Jason...and guess what? someone wants to join in too" Kyuhyun motion the skinny boy beside him. The other just went to him with face full of confusion, Kyuhyun smirks and grab the boy harshly wrapping his arms around him. Kyuhyun hugs the boy from behind, capturing his face tilting it to face his side and just infront of those men before him. He kissed that younger man sucking those lips hard. 

He hear a gasp as he deepens the kiss inserting his tongue expertly. The younger just grip on his arms as Kyuhyun was the one doing the kissing more. Kyuhyun seems satisfied and pulls away quickly leaving the other still on the kiss inertia. He smirks and look at those shock faces infront of him, still hugging the man infront of him.

"The more the merrier...." Kyuhyun whispers sensually enticing those men around him smirking seeing such hunger slowly building up on their eyes in response.

Well, well....

TBC~


	9. Give In

Warning: Bottom Wonwon...*peace sign* and Top Jason *blushing* 

He bites his lips as the four of them walk inside that certain room. The cabin was slightly different from their own though still elegant and grandiose just same as everything on that vessel is designed for such leisure. Kyuhyun on the other side doesn't care much about it since his more excited of what might comes next inside this particular room.

"Oh! Jason do you mind if I fill up drinks for all of us? you know to relax us for a bit?" Kyuhyun speak on Korean without minding it. Jason had to blink on confusion though good thing Siwon went up to translate it for his undertanding. The guy pointed out the table filled with wondrous bottles of wines served specially for each of their guest rooms.

"Oh, yeah...yeah, do the pleasure Kyuhyun I don't mind" Jason said nodding to the other guy at the same time. 

Kyuhyun went up filling those glasses with beverages such as Scotch and Brandy for the taller males, not without asking if they mind the drink, since atleast they would need something that will shake off any inhibitions right away, then red wine for him and the youngest male, since soft wines are for the softest boys in the room by the way besides they weren't be the one to display some debauche performance later on.

"Here you go for the two of you, you can always take your time first and we'll wait until your both ready, okay?" Kyuhyun reach out to Siwon kissing him firmly on the lips and went up to serve the youngest male their glasses of wine. 

"And you dear, you have to relax for a bit too...I tell you, you wouldn't regret this moment. After this night you'll get what you want...alrighty?" Kyuhyun pointed out to the young male who seems very tensed on the other side from observing the taller males exchanges, though thankfully the male seems cooperative enough, he just nod and stays silent not even tries to utter a single word against the whole idea.

Siwon shakes his head, watching his boyfriend slumps down on one of those couches with glass on his hand. Jason smirks at his direction. Siwon catches that look and he gulps just understanding what it means.

"Guess we have to just go with it since we've come this far enough." Jason stares sends tingles on his gut. He hadn't seen the guy for a long time yet he can't just deny the fact that this one is such an attractive man. Jason wasn't the type of a man who loves to flashed his stash just to show how much he have and intimidate others. He is a natural cool guy who can always gets what he wants on his way. The moment he offered this trip to the diplomat, Siwon wasn't sure if he can give it a go when the nature of their past wasn't that of an ideal though Kyuhyun did show some light out of it. He just can't argue the fact that this confusion wasn't going away if he himself would be too adamant of refusing and running away from it.

"Oh well, I wasn't so sure about it...but my boyfriend is more determined than anyone else in this room" Siwon shrugs smiling cheekily to the taller man. He was definitely taller than Siwon about ten centimeters though their built wasn't that far compare to each other. 

"Hmm..I bet he wanted it more by the look of it.. are you sure you are boyfriend's? or your just pranking on me all this time?" Jason's teasing tone just give him some relaxing atmosphere toning down the tensions building on his nerves. Siwon was a bit not that confident on going under since the memory of it wasn't that vivid and it was actually one of his biggest disappointment ever in the past. He just hope that Jason would be kind enough to consider his inexperienced self.

"Oh...please...don't throw me that kind of accusations...I will never let myself burn from embarrassment just to pull that trick...never okay?...my reputation is at risk on this one..mind you..." Siwon slumps on the king sized bed shrugging of his shoes, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey are we starting? already? on cue?" Jason is taking his time of his life teasing the other male who blushes instantly on that one. 

"Might as well...yeah...we better do it right now before I change my mind..." Siwon's eyes is full of uncertainties. Jason sigh on that response. The least he thought from the male is being insecure. Siwon is a man of his words and his charms wasn't that off billed. He reach up his hands capturing those fingers clumsily snapping the buttons of his shirt stopping the diplomat from doing such nervous actions. 

Siwon pauses feeling that sudden touch. Feet planted on the floor while noticing the taller moving closer towards him. He gulps as pairs of hands captures his face in a swift move tilting his head up to stare straight on that dark eyes. His breath hitches when the taller starts to lean closer catching his lips with his own. Both sigh as lips starts covers one another. 

The diplomat just grip on those firm arms as they starts to tilt their heads from side to side. Lips nibbling each other softly at first though as time passes the kiss deepens, savoring each other's taste with mixes of wines and warm breaths. Jason starts to use his tongue stroking those lips to open up which Siwon gladly comply. Not long after the two hums in unison as tongues collides and slurping sounds resonates the room when it clashes strongly with one another.

That hot exchange from the pair of gorgeous men were all being displayed on the other pair of males on the other side of the room. The two gape on such sight making them hitched their breath the moment those clothes were shruged off from those hot bodies. 

"Well, well no need for more starter then, since they seem getting into it already..." Kyuhyun lick his lips eyes scanning on those naked figure of that men which now climbing on the bed at the moment.

"So uh...are we...are we gonna watch that show the whole time?" the kiddo ask all of a sudden, distracting Kyuhyun a bit. 

"Duh...that's the purpose...you aren't listening all this time...I told you to pay attention...your man seems wanted to do something...of course you wouldn't know that exactly since when having sex, your too focus on your own pleasure...now just watch how it will look like...on the other way around .. hear me kiddo you'll get it when that two went more of that..." Kyuhyun slams him making him slumps more deeper onto his seat. He wasn't that sure if he can atleast watch the more of it between the two in though he can't deny the fact that the two men is indeed look stunning together. He just have to swallow that deep jealousy creeping out from him, since the other man 

Meanwhile, Siwon gulps as Jason starts on attacking his neck' hovering over his form who is lying on his back this time. Licking and making open mouth kisses onto it. Warm breaths fanning it, making him feel moist and warm at the same time. His breath hitches when then man sucks on his nipples this time. He bites his lips watching him smirks at him. 

"Damn..." Siwon licks his lips when the taller teases it with his tongue making those nipples perky and wanting. Jason climb up kissing him again more fervently. Siwon just have to lean on that strong and passionate kisses. He wasn't sure if it's wise to fight against dominance this time. 

"You're hard...do you want to take off our pants as well?" Jason pointed on his hard on behind his cargo pants. He gulps feeling nervous but he nod in agreement. They both scrambles on shrugging those on one swift move. He gulps seeing one huge hard on from the taller man before him. He look over his boyfriend seating crossed legs on the couch not too far away. Kyuhyun just smirks on him licking his lips at the same time. Obviously enjoying such display. 

It seems the man catches his doubts. Kyuhyun just throw him a thumbs up to encourage him to continue. Jason see the exchange of the couple smirking at that as well. 

"You're both too cringy guys...it's not cool man..." Jason teases him.

"Shut up...you hang like a beer can...how can THAT fucking fit on me?" Siwon grimaces just staring straight on that huge hard on behind that white undies. Jason chuckles licking his lips reaching towards Siwon's own hard on squeezing slightly those half hard bundles between his palm. Siwon bites his lips blushing feeling conscious on how the other man just without much constraints just touches his private parts without asking if he mind about it. 

"Guilty as charged babe...though you weren't that far as well just like I had remember back then..." Jason smirks at him making him feel hot by such look of hunger thrown at him.

"You weren't going to be the one being jab by your thing mind you..." Siwon blushes when Jason just laugh out loud on his retorts. The hell with man being a Boomer.

"Well, I wasn't inexperienced mind you darling ..I can always take good care of your gorgeous bum..I won't break you ...no...I'm too proud to be label as an incapable bastard.." Siwon breath hitches as those words are spoken in a deep husky voice. He wasn't sure why he felt that strange tingling sensations on his gut just being stared like that. Fucking shit he feels fussy all of a sudden.

"Well, yeah...though it was not an ordinary task when your own boyfriend is gonna watch you being spread by another man..." Siwon frowns but caught some movements on the corner of his eyes. He snaps his head towards that direction catching that pair of gorgeous eyes from Kyuhyun who is seating all relax and smirking never breaking their eye contact.

"Uh-huh~ yeah might as well show us what you got...babe...just go with it already...don't worry about me ...I love to see this so much...." Kyuhyun stretches the word to emphasizes to his boyfriend that his more eager to see the upcoming between them.

"See? I wouldn't mind either since I was too used of people staring at me doing the best that I can...not to mention we got some gorgeous audiences over there..." Jason said lean forward. 

Siwon feels the bed dip from that movement but he was more focus on the other man who is slowly charging onto him. They kiss again this time with more tongue and licking. Siwon sighs and decided to just go with it. He trusted the man enough with his words. Aside from being quite acquainted with one another Siwon knows the man welland trusted his professionalism compare to anyone of his folks. The thing about having some common grounds themselves made them closer than anyone else.

He moans as warms hands dip inside his undies touching his shaft in one swift motions. Jason fondles on him laguidly stroking it with just right pressures, making him feel hot on the process. He reach out for those hard on as well smirking as the taller breath hitches as he grabs it harshly squeezing those balls just enough force that startles the other.

"Fucking shit..you bitch..." Jason gulps as the delicious pressure on his shaft envelops him with desire for the other man. Siwon can show him dominance anytime he wants and he likes that. 

"I wasn't incapable as well...just wanna remind you that" Siwon click his tongue seeing the man arch his back as he fasten his strokes on that huge shaft.

"Ugh...fuck.." Jason snaps pushing and tackling him down all of a sudden. Next thing he knew the man kissing and licking him down to his and his undies came flying away swiftly. He throws his head back as warm lips envelops his hard shaft in not time. 

"Damn..yeah..." he brushes his hair back just staring at those sinful lips swallowing his shaft in a swift motions. Jason's confidence wasn't bluffing as the man bob his head in an expert motion. Siwon arch his back as the man proceeds on sucking the head teasing it with his tongue.

"Hmm...fuck you taste good..." Jason hoist him up guiding him further to the middle of the bed yanking his legs up spreading him. Siwon braces his arms on each sides as the man starts to licks up his shaft sucking its head and fondling his balls. 

Jason licks him good not even leaving one part unattended. Siwon was blushing hard thinking about how he looks from the distance. His legs were hanging on the air as strong hands trapping it. 

"Hold it up babe...come one...fuck shit your so hot..." Jason intructs him which he complies mind getting foggy by such treatment. Kyuhyun loves to lick him as well but seeing such hot male like Jason getting eager on doing it make a huge turn on for the diplomat.

Jason proceeds on licking and sucking the balls good thing his not that bushy down there. Yeah, for the record he wasn't that bushy just as what might other people thought about him. He wasn't because he shaved it all the time either, he was naturally not bushy okay take that!

The man down there was beyond eager on tasting that delicious treat. His own cock was twitching just thinking about what had happened back then. They were both drunk at that moment yet the memory for him was too clear and doing this again makes his hunger for the man excalates. 

A loud moan escapes on Siwon's lips when the man starts to tease his ass crack with his finger. Kisses are spread all over it and make a tentative lick on it. Siwon bites his lips seeing such smirk drawn on that face between his spread legs. He gulps seeing such display of hunger from those eyes. Damn he was taken aback by such force he wasn't that prepared to be under that stare. Good grip he wasn't sure as well if he would look cool after this night.

Meanwhile the other males on the either side of the room had to catch their breaths seeing such hot exchange. Kyuhyun look over to the younger male who turns out to be curious like him as well. He smirks as he saw that the male is biting his lips and squirming on his seat, jealousy was a bit toned down he guess. Good, he might probably be doing the right thing.

Kyuhyun's intention wasn't that because of a selfish reason that he himself had initially thought at the first time. Who wouldn't want to watch those men have sex and being intimate with each other? Though, seeing such relationship like Jason and Loudi he believe he want this two to work out their differences. It seems the younger man is obviously insecure since Jason was out of his league though it was too out of the character for Jason either to bring someone so vulnerable like Loudi along with him on this trip. He wasn't sure how this two males met or what in particular do their relationship worked since he didn't wanna ask about it, he wasn't that willing to be a love guru for the pair so no, he will never cross that line.

"He was very careful when having sex with me...he wasn't that aggressive...I had never thought I see a day like this...Jason is a gentle lover...." Loudi spoken softly. He grip his glass of wine on his lap, biting his lips. Kyuhyun shakes his head on that words again. The kid is being too much once again.

"I won't ask further about your relationship but as what I had observed your just being too pussy...stop being so helpless, it won't worth an effort of your time I swear...it's not worth it..." Kyuhyun keep his head straight staring at the males doing their intimate business on the bed not too far away from the both of them.

"I was never his boyfriend...I don't know if I did reached that level with him. He was too out of reach...yes..he took good care of me...but I know all along he wasn't not over to that someone so special for him on the past. I was the one whose just insisting myself towards him...his a great man who would never hurt a fly..." Loudi said making Kyuhyun snaps his head towards his side eyeing the younger male who was a bit teary narrating his side of the story. Shit, what did he just say?

"I don't wanna dig deeper into some more personal matters, but do you somewhat know this love of his life you've been talking about?" Kyuhyun's heart pumps loud and some cold feelings starts to creep up on his chest. He wasn't sure of he was ready to hear the name of that person. Loudi just shrug his shoulders.

"I don't even know the face nor the name of that person...maybe that's why Everytime I see him with other men I lashed out just like what I had done awhile ago. I slapped him, seeing him flirting with your boyfriend...he was too offended by that action...I don't even know what come into me that moment..." Loudi sobs in silent. He flinches when Kyuhyun tries to soothe him. He stand up slowly.

"I'm sorry but I think I wouldn't have a heart of joining your party...I...I just have to get away from this room right now...I need...I need to go...I'm sorry..." Loudi said his voice is so gentle and hush since he don't wanna make a scene that will disturbs those men on the bed who are busy minding their own pleasure.

Kyuhyun click his tongue cursing abit, while watching the younger male walking away silently. He was actually not offended by that act since he did get h right away. It seems their relationship wasn't that certain so the kid was a bit disturb by the fact that Jason wasn't the man who can stay loyal to him. He actually wanted to applaud the male for controlling his emotions so well. Maybe because he had inflicted Jason early that night. He was trying his best not to offend the other man once more.

He sighs staring at those males who weren't even aware of what is happening around them, while contemplating on what to do next. Hot bodies were still wrap around each limbs, moaning and groaning at the same time. Kyuhyun can't argue that he wasn't not expecting such turn of events, he was disappointed infact he wanted to put the blame on himself for insisting this. But he would never make something that can jeopardize any relationship. So he needs to cut it off himself as well. He stand up bringing himself together and one last look of that tangled figures he walks away silently, leaving those two do their own business. 

"Uh...fuck yeah uh...ugh!" Siwon moan as the man inserted another finger to loosen his hole. He needs to breath and relax to for the upcoming so he spread his legs more to accommodate such intrusion. He wasn't that fan of being a bottom but when someone can actually show him some strong dominant energy he can actually tolerate it. Jason wasn't prideful with no reason. He was very capable on giving good pleasure.

He moans as the man slaps his bum harshly. He was being push face first on the bed, ass being pulled up by the man. His head were tilt on the either side. He wasn't that ready to face his boyfriend unless Kyuhyun will demand him to.

He feels something hot pokes on his crack and next a huge, hard thing begins to enter him slowly at first yet it is then slam a bit to the hilt. Siwon grips the sheet under him as he moans louder than he thought he can. The hell was that? did he just moan like a slut? Fucking shit...it seems that he really did.

"Fucking shit...your still tight...ugh...fuck..." Jason proceeds on kissing his back to his nape trying to soothe him. Hot perspiration covers them, making such warm temperature enveloping their tangled figures. Good thing that the man uses more needed lube and of course condom. He would never allow the man do him bareback.

Siwon moans becomes soft as the man starts to makes circling motions enjoying the sensations of his bum being attached on his pelvis. It did do some trick in some ways, since Siwon seems to relax a bit on that laguid motion. The tingling on his insides are good signs that he is somewhat ready for the real deal. Damn, his fucking hard and he badly wants to pump his own cock though Jason wasn't allowing it as his arms are being trap once again.

"I'll make you feel better baby...fuck...can I move..? ugh...shit..." Jason kisses his neck almost sucking it. Siwon nodded and encourages the man to move after adjusting on that size inside him. Fucking wonderful feeling envelops the diplomat in no time when the man thrust in a delicious manner, making him curls his fingers and toes. Jason is gripping on his arms at first but travels his heavy touches on the broadness of his back slapping his bum and settling his hands on the diplomat's hip. He keeps on thrusting in a long and deep strokes. Siwon have to moan on such sensations it brings inside him. 

"Uhgnhh...huh!...yeah..." Siwon moan as the thrust begins to fasten bouncing him over the mattress, brushing it with his sweaty body. He gulps as the man pumps his prick deeper, like drilling his hole good. He moans as those huge shaft keeps moving on his walls, intruding and teasing it good. 

"Fucking shit...your so tight baby...ugh...fuck...fuck ..so good...uhhnnn...you feel good..." Jason fasten his thrust. Gyrating his hips on a sinful manner. Enjoying how those walls swallowing him hard, seems more eager to milk him dry. 

Skin slapping starts to resonates the room as the thrust becomes faster. Two sweaty bodies are intertwine attractively as moans and groans keep coming out from their mouths. The sounds of lust makes the room temperature gets higher creating more delicious pressures that satisfies their carnal desires.

Jason pull his body off the mattress wrapping those arms around his naked torso, locking it as the thrust become more erratic. Siwon face is captured as well tilting it to share open mouth kisses, lapping and nibbling those addictive lips.

Siwon felt light headed as his sensitive spot is being poke deliciously by that hot tip. He wasn't aware of those loud noises he had been doing, since his mind went foggy from that wonderful sensation inside him. Jason thrust was bouncing him non-stop and he loves it. He wasn't aware of his surrounding no more. His more aiming for his release nonetheless.

"Ah! Fuck! yeah~ oh...yeah...faster...I'm cumming...fucking fuck...." Siwon reminded the taller. Siwon reach out for his own shaft as the thrust keeps on aiming his spot and he is push forward on all fours. He did manage the brace his weight with one hand, good thing he build up his muscles so we'll and use it for leverage.

"Ugh...fucking fuck...this feels so fucking good....ah~ damn...yeah...milk me dry you slut~ ugh!" Jason thrust more to that sensitive hole which keeps on doing contractions squeezing his shaft good.

After more erratic thrust and gyrating hips both moans aloud as finally release has come for the both male. They come simultaneously releasing good amount of juices from their sensitive organs. Siwon slumps down on the mattress below them as Jason keeps on milking his shaft dry. The diplomat wasn't expecting about how did all happens but he was obviously satisfied and blissful feelings envelops him once more.

He remains unmoving as the other pulls out from him and attend to get off the condom from his swollen shaft. Jason then slumps his back on those piles of pillows trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck~ that feels good..." Jason chuckles watching him still not moving. He doesn't mind if his swollen bum was exposed, he felt dry and sticky.

"Now what babe? can you stand? or want me to clean you up as well?" His voice was teasing. Siwon snorts at that. He throw his middle finger to the man behind him. 

"I can fucking manage bitch...I swear I'll cut you off if you broke me...I fucking swear..." Siwon tries to stand up waiting for the shot of painful feeling from his ass but he was shock that the stinging is manageable after all. 

"I was careful all the time...FYI...you know I would never hurt your peach...I'm naturally gentle aren't I?" Jason smirks at him. Siwon have to roll his eyes on such cockiness. Then something makes him snaps his head towards that direction that was occupied by his boyfriend awhile ago but now being left vacant. 

Shit.

^°^

"So what are you gonna do now? I mean what's your plan after this trip?" Kyuhyun ask the younger male who wears a blank expression on his face. 

They both had settled on the third level open deck of that vessel, nursing their glasses of fine wines. Kyuhyun wasn't expecting to actually followed the male, yes he was worried but he never pry on other's lives and decisions. But seeing the male being hurt like that, he swallowed his pride and went on soothing him in some ways. 

Basically the pair had met in a TV reality show which both are casted as special guest. Loudi is a striving performer that time though he was secretly suffering abuses from his company. Apparently, Jason had catch an air of it which he took pity for the younger immediately. The older offers him help in particularly eliminating his contract from that management. It was a long process which involve all aspects of trauma for the younger. He was hospitalized from his attempted suicide from all the threats and blackmails, though Jason was there to save him again. The older male had to put everything aside just to help him get back on his normal life. Until, falling in love with the guy changed him all of a sudden. He becomes so obsessive and he can actually feel that it was going to be so ugly as time stretches. 

The younger was scared that he might become abusive to the older. Though Jason wasn't talking about it he can actually feel that the ice was breaking and he can't do anything to stop it from falling apart. 

"Maybe I just have to go back on my hometown...my parents were trying their best to contact me again, but I was the one being so stubborn...,maybe it was time for me to give up on my passion...and maybe I should go back to school apparently...my life wouldn't be like normal again but I will still try ...." Loudi wraps his arms around him feeling so cold all of a sudden, he feels empty just thinking about the future.

"You know what...you've suffered a lot ..and you don't deserved that. Though even that happened you're still amazing...you still want to become better and that's is, you are so special...I bet Jason will be too proud of you ...you're such a wonderful person honey..." Kyuhyun smiles at him. The younger guy wasn't that helpless after all. He can actually do wisest decisions for himself and that's a feat.

"I want to make him proud...he had done enough for me already...all I can do is try my best again...." He smiles though his eyes is just too painful to watch.

Kyuhyun was about to say something when he catches some familiar figures from a distance. Loudi feels him being startled and look over towards that direction. He scrambles but Kyuhyun was fast on stopping him from running away.

"Kyuhyun-ssi...please let go....I don't know if I'm ready to face him for the meantime...." Loudi voice cracks and his shaking for a bit. Kyuhyun hush him rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"When are you going to be ready then? it's better that you talked it out...it will give you some clearance and it will be not be fair to Jason himself if your not going to be honest with him...okay? just talk to him..." Kyuhyun kisses his head and went up. He walks towards their direction and bows to Jason who wears unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey...everything's fine love?" Siwon ask him. He nodded and drag his boyfriend away from the pair. It is better for them to be left alone and talk about their own issues. 

^°^

EXTRA EXTRA....

(JASON X LOUDI) 

THE TALK

Jason watch the other pair walk away from them. He look over to the younger male's direction. His back was still facing him, seems his not that willing to face him in any minute. 

He went closer sitting down beside the younger not too close yet not too far. He stares at the male who keeps on clutching his arms from the cold night wind blowing onto his skin. 

Jason reach out capturing the younger's jaw tilting the head to face him. He wanted to pull him within his embrace yet the younger was being guarded by his own feeling. Jason never felt so unwanted until this time around, the younger keeps on fliching on his touch.

"Hey...are you still mad at me?" Jason ask him. The younger just pulls away but he shakes his head though.

"I should be the one to ask you that..." Loudi rubs his arms as his chest keeps on squeezing and chills are creeping on him as well, sure it wasn't because of such cold night wind which overlaps the warmness of the sea breeze.

"You know I couldn't be mad at you..." Jason shakes his head. Loudi nodded and he almost choked on that. True enough, the older is just too soft to be mad at him. His the guy who gives him more care and pity.

"I know..." the younger nodded though he flinch as tears starts to flow out from his eyes, he brush it quick but Jason did catch it.

"Hey...why are you crying...?" Jason reach out. He stares as those ugly tears now keeps on falling non-stop. He tries to soothe him but the younger just brushes him off.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't had slapped you...I wasn't thinking straight that time...I was so horrible...I swear it will never happen again..." he said sobbing this time. He wipes his stubborn tears himself.

"Shhh...I don't care about it...just stop blaming yourself for such nonsense...okay..." Jason pull him to his arms but the younger pushes him instead.

"No...please...stop being so kind...I don't need it...I just...I don't deserve it...no wait...I mean....ugh....please..." Loudi cries defeatedly that time.

"What?...hey...no wait...what are you talking about?" Jason grip his arms but his still careful not to hurt that softness.

"I'm sorry Jason... I know I couldn't be enough for you...I was nothing compare to you...but I was still so selfish...I wanted more...I don't know but I could never turn it back to normal again...I just couldn't...I'm sorry..." he sobs. Jason had to listen all along.

"But even though you weren't believing it. it's true...I love you so so much...and I didn't regret of having that kind of feelings for you ...you're the most amazing thing that happened into my life...I was so lucky to had met a guy like you....not everyone can find someone they will truly love...I know you don't feel the same but I will still love you no matter what..." He stares at the older the whole time, tears are clouding his eyes all along, though he doesn't mind about it.

Jason didn't say a thing just watching the you get laid out his heart before him. Those tears keeps on bugging him. Loudi sobs more seeing such reaction. His heart was never that cold for the younger, though he might be hurting him instead all this time. He thought what he is doing was just torturing the younger all along.

"Don't worry Gege I will always love you...I love you so much...just remember that..." Loudi said trying to smile despite of those tears keeps on falling. Jason snaps on that, he didn't stop this time as he reach out pulling the younger towards him. He captures those lips swallowing those soft gasps wrapping his frame between his arms.

The kiss was fervent yet soft and addicting. Jason kisses him differently. That kiss was indeed so sweet and extra with emotions within. Loudi was taken aback by such fervor. He just give in on those brushes and forceful nibbling. He open his mouth welcoming the tongue which is more eager on tasting him. He moans as those lips becomes more aggressive on sucking his mouth. Jason pulls away slightly. He smiles watching the younger still in his kiss inertia.

"Fine...if your that stubborn...then prove it to me more...from now on...prove it to me everyday...until I say yes...you hear me..." Jason sounds so possessive. Loudi just have to gape as the male hoisted him up and drag him to their cabin.

"What?! wait...Gege ..." the younger was confused but he wasn't that strong to stop the man from dragging him.

Jason smirks hearing the protest...

Love,. it makes you see things differently...

TBC~


	10. Family's Chain

Siwon hums feeling at ease of his surroundings tightening his arms around that softness before him. He kisses the warmness of it's nakedness admiring that milky white complexion showered with kisses and marks as remnants of their passionate love making the night before. He feels the proudness swells within him seeing such evidences of his hard work which wears out his beautiful and exuberant lover. Their mood wasn't much affected to think that they did it just few hours after some needed rest from a long travel back home on that 25 days of sailing in the Pacific.

He smiles reminiscing those sweet time they'd spent together inside that vessel. They had explored the ship and enjoyed it's features together along with their newly found friends during that expedition. Siwon had found out how charming Kyuhyun can become with his childish and innocent nature. The younger becomes more zealous when he got chances like discovering such wonders, finding out about underwater islands and submerge remnants of the past. Together with the guests of that vessel, they were able to discover such wonderful secrets of the world, thanks to the expedition crew's screening and presentations of that project on going data collection. The exclusiveness of such discoveries are classified and wasn't intended for exploitation like exposing those evidences for the public's awareness. Well it was confidential nontheless, all in all, they weren't allowed on spreading it themselves.

His friend Jason on the other side seems to had change as well, during that trip. His relationship with the younger male named Loudi has changed remarkably, thanks to that talked they've done from that faithful night. He noticed how Jason was able to be more open to Loudi himself, making them became more closer and connected with each other. Siwon can tell that they had passed through such kind of intimacy in their relationship already, which is almost unbelievable minding how unsual couple they'd looked like from his own perspective. Though, Kyuhyun had to remind him how he doesn't have the right to judge the couple from those trivial reasons alone. Relationships wasn't intended for some display, it should be complementing.

There are things that are more important and meant to celebrate instead, especially between him and Kyuhyun. He wasn't able to imagine how the trip had changed him and his view about his life ahead. Now his certain that he will be willing to face it with Kyuhyun of course. He just wished that the other male feels the same way about him as well. Well he wasn't planning on forcing Kyuhyun to admire such idea. His willing to wait for the other male to decide himself without prompting anything, or to be more specific, he don't wanna pressure the man of his intentions of taking their relationship into another level. His priority right now is to make the male feel more loved and protected.

His daydreaming is cut off suddenly with some movements coming from the younger man who is trap between his arms which finally showing some signs of waking up. The male stirs from his deep slumber, now being aware of the older's small kisses showering his shoulder and trailing down towards further to his neck. He whines from such unwanted attacks, not being pleased with such ways of waking him up at this hour. Siwon chuckles on that soft sounds of annoyance from the younger, his kisses didn't falter even though the younger is trying to move away from it.

"Aniya~ you had your share last night...aren't you tired?" Kyuhyun croaks out by attempting to shrug off those strong grip. Though the larger male is more persistent than him moreover.

"Hmm...I will never...get tired....how dare you...that's unacceptable...brat..." Siwon hugs the younger tighter squeezing him more, while burrying his face on that soft neck.

"Aish..yah...I can't breath...ugh...Wonnie..." Kyuhyun give him a hard slap on the side of his head. Siwon whines on that hit, but he didn't loosen his grip a bit, which brings more annoyance to the younger. Kyuhyun sighs in defeat for few seconds, he doesn't have enough energy to fight further and decide to not even bother on pulling away since it will still to no avail with that act of persistance the older is showing.

"I just wished that we could at least stay for more longer days on the ship or even stay there forever..." he heard the older spokes softly, rolling his eyes, he snorts to the guy being sentimental for no particular reason.

"Oh really? if I know...you're just saying that because the sex back in there was more exciting...aigoo~ I know you too much ahjussi..." Kyuhyun snorts at the other who remains unmoving. Kyuhyun whine softly again, good thing the man took pity and finally loosen his tight grip around the younger's soft frame.

"Kyuhyun.." Siwon badly wants to say those words keep bugging on his head just few minutes ago, yet something stopping him to speak up. Kyuhyun look over his shoulder to check on the older, waiting for him to say something valuable.

"What? Don't talk to me about sex...I'm so done with it...okay? I'm sore...tsk and please don't tease me about it...I fucking swear I'll cut your balls off..." Kyuhyun pointing his fingers to the other male who is now smiling cheekily on his words. He doesn't have a heart of blaming the guy on the other side, since it was practically his fault why he have that sore bum from being so eager with his hard bouncing on the older's lap the other night.

"Kyuhyun...okay...I will never say anything about that...why so salty by the way?" Siwon just chuckle watching the male glare at him before laying on his side once again.

"I hate you for disturbing my sleep...go away..." Siwon eyes bulge out not by those words thrown at him harshly, but by those unusual reaction. Then realization took him into cloud nine, the fact that he doesn't even know the man too well yet, particularly this charming side like this one his displaying right now, brings a lovely feeling inside him. His heart warms out of the blue just having the thought of knowing the man deeper and his excitement about finding out more increases.

"Hay~ Fine...sleep there all you want....ignore me...I know better...baby..." Siwon gets up instead not bothering on his naked glory while mounting from the bed then walks to the further side of his room where wide and heavy blinds are situated. He look back at the male on the bed smirking with mischief and then with great force he pull those blinds apart allowing some blinding lights to illuminate that once dark room covered with those thick blinds. His smirks widen hearing loud profanities from behind him.

"You really wanna die Choi?" Kyuhyun's expression is deadly, though he looks the opposite with that hair sticking out from every direction. But his trance was cut off shortly, eyebrows shooting up seeing the younger male leap out from the bed in an instant. The younger on the other side, runs naked and charging his way directly towards that laughing bastard, tackling the older successfully.

The couple wristle on the floor not minding their nakedness, being bathe with that bright sunlight. Couple of grunts and groans with some deep chuckling soon resonates the room for a bit, as both male keep rolling and fighting for dominance against the other.

"Ah~ neh..neh..stop...stop..." Siwon croak out from his chuckling. Kyuhyun locks both of his arms above his head using the former's weight to stop the taller from moving.

"What? say it...." Kyuhyun demanded.

"Aigoo~ fine you win..." Siwon click his tongue with that delicious feeling of their naked skin brushing along together.

"Pervert..." Kyuhyun get up but was stop by a pair of arms wrapping on his waist and hot mouth covering his lips. Kyuhyun squeak as the older kissing him fervently while guiding his naked bum on it's own lap. He grunts feeling annoyed at those hard on which is shamelessly poking on his sore ass. 

"Ugh! fuck! Kyuhyun!? Aw...that's fucking painful..." Siwon touch the side of his lower lip where the younger had bitten to stop him from doing more kissing. Kyuhyun smirks and pokes out his tongue to the older while getting up on his feet.

"Serves you right!..Pervert!" Kyuhyun makes face at him and runs fast towards the bathroom locking himself inside escaping from further attacks the taller might be planning while leaving the later alone crouches down on the carpeted floor, easing his swollen lip. The older just had to shakes his head on that. Kyuhyun is such a difficult person to be with, but his willing to love that side of the younger more or less. Kyuhyun is his everything, and he just wants the guy to trust him more from now on.

He smirks once again while standing up whistling his way to that closed door. Kyuhyun should had realized that the door couldn't be locked from inside. It was designed for security measures recommended from the building risk assistance staffs. Which such reasons like most deaths and accidents cases from their past clients experiences had happened inside their said bathrooms, so from that growing concerns he was advised to put locks that way. He smirks now thanking such suggestions as he will be able to enjoy the service. Clicking his tongue he makes his way inside, sneaking further to the younger's spot which currently have his back facing against the door. He licks his lips, scanning that beautiful curves while listening to that soft sounds of running water from the shower, dangerously checking out those waters trailing down on that perfect and alluring body. He creeps slowly and tries his best not to make some noise, keeping in mind on how to make his naughty plan successful.

Soon enough, the bathroom is filled up with more shouts of profanities from the younger and deep chuckling from that pervert of a boyfriend he had.

Ah...Siwon just loves the teasing already...

{•}

His mood from that sweet morning didn't last longer however, as he is welcomed with some issues from his staffs reports on his office. The whole ambiance of the office becomes more tighter as the tensions of the people inside keeps on growing. Frantics squeaks can be heard as Siwon's loud shouts blasted around the area.

"HOW CAN I FUCKING TRUST THIS STAFFS IF EVEN THIS FUCKING EASY TASK WASN'T EVEN FUCKING DONE WELL?! DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU ALL BACK IN YOUR FUCKING UNIVERSITY?! STUPID!" Siwon huff as he slouch down on his seat. The fucking report was fucking late to think that he was fucking out for more than fucking three weeks. Okay no more swearings.

"Sir...I..I'm sorry...but I want to explain some situation we had undergone while your on leave..." his assistant Kwang So tries to save some of their asses. He must've been so scared that the boss will literally send them all back to schooling after being called stupid and incompetent.

"Huh! WHAT? You wanna save your asses? Fine~ tell me your fucking reason before I send you all away...tsk...TALK~ Fucking talk!" Siwon just beats his own record of how many times he swears for a day. His staffs was used to that attitude when their boss is truly pissed, and to think that this one is record breaking.

"The Solicitor General sends some combined investigation from the office records for the past six months...he had ordered for the completion of data collection just before you came back..." he added. Siwon sits straighter. Of course, extracting of such data will takes time. Now he fucking gets it.

"The what? fucking hell...what did you just tell me?...." he stops the male from speaking again.

"I fucking heard you....I...fucking hell?!...who told him to do so? why am I investigated all of a sudden?" Siwon shot up from his seat.

"They said that they will inform you themselves after some scanning of the reports...I'm sorry Sir...we can't deny some order from his office Sir.." the man bows multiple times. Siwon shakes his head. The bastard had to sneak his way inside his office when the boss himself is on leave. The bastard himself is fucking filthy for being too obvious.

"Fucking no...no...you did the right thing...what I need right now is to find out what that bastard might be planning against me...send me all the copy of that records...I don't wanna miss out a thing of it...go!" he ordered the man and slumps back down kneading his pulsing temple. A ringtone blasted from his phone interrupted his deep thoughts. He grab it harshly, accepting the call from his mother.

"Neh...Omma?" he greeted his mother trying his best to calm down from his tension. Though he sits up straighter after finding out the reason behind that sudden call.

"Where?...okay...I'll be there...yeah...love you too...see you.." he bid goodbye turning off the call, gripping his head hard. He need to get himself together this time. He got up with his shaky legs, grabbing his stuffs before walking out from his office.

{•}

"Son...hey...your Dad will be fine. You shouldn't worry too much about it" In Young rubs his arms trying to give him some comfort. 

That man they have been talking about is currently laying unmoving on the hospital bed after being treated and examined after collapsing inside his office this early morning. The doctor had spoken that they had found some lump on his heart artery, the good thing though is it is curable for the time being. The patient just needs some good rest and he should avoid some stuffs that will inflicts its further from its current condition.

"I want to do that mom...it's the least that I can do..." Siwon feels like there slabs of stones being slams on his body repeatedly. He feels the painful thumping of his head, making him want to cry out from agony. Yes..he was scared to lose his father. But more than that he felt guilty for being such a shame of his family. His parents hadn't spoken some comments against his choices yet he know deeper that he had made them suffered from all of it. He was selfish and from that his father had to bear it on secret. Now this time, even if they would reason out against it otherwise, he knows better.

"Don't say anything like that...Wonnie...hey...don't blame yourself about it....your dad is so proud of you...you know that...." In Young wants to convinced her son that it wasn't anyone's fault that this things are happening right now. 

"I know...Dad was the best....he hadn't missed a time on letting me know that...He had protected me as what the best father could ever done for his gay son..." Siwon grip his head crouching down. He groans as tears started to form on his eyes.

"Please...Wonnie...stop...it....hey honey~ you want to have some fresh air for a bit? Hmm? you need to get out from here... come on..." his mother forces him to get on his feet. The woman stops him from arguing against it. With shaky legs he somewhat allows her to guide him out from that room. Good thing that hospital assistance were trustworthy from all complete equipments and competence for sure they can take good care of their patients, especially their chaebol ones.

{•}

The man had calmed down for some time. Having such emotional breakdown in front of the women in their family wasn't charming and embarrassing, though the women were both there willing to comfort him whatsoever. 

"Your father is a strong man...and his proud of his one and only son....though there are people who tries to contest and argue against it...he is determined on fighting more for your value. He knows your worth and that one makes him more stronger each day...okay? you hear me?" In Young gathers his face between her soft palms, trying to make him listen on every words she had spoken wholeheartedly. Siwon wasn't just a pride for the family but also the pride of their country. He had done a lot enough to give their country some economic advantages. What more do they want from him then?

"I heard you mom...I always do...that's why I love you all...though your right on that part however, we can't change how the world see things normally. I am one of the man in this family I should the one doing on protecting it...not the one who brings backlashed or whatsoever...I wasn't ashamed of who I am...or what my choices are but what I am ashamed of is this....I had brought heartbreaks for my family and I don't want another of this to ever happen again..." Siwon faces her.

"Oppa...what are you planning to do?" Jiwon who is silent for awhile finally pipe in. He throws his. arms around her shoulder squeezing it, a message of comfort and not to worry no more.

"I'll protect this family no matter what...you have done enough for me in the past now it's time for me to take over..." Siwon kisses Jiwon's temple.

"Oppa...don't you dare break up with Kyuhyun-ssi...he had done a lot for you already...he makes you happy..." he was taken aback by the fact that his younger sister just blurted that out. Jiwon his sweet baby sister with a pure heart just spoken some heart warming words. Of course, his dear little sister had known the whole time. Even if he hadn't talked to her about his lover, she must've knew all along. She wasn't stupid, by the way she's a Choi.

Thinking about it. His family might had known all along. They must've got some ideas of what has been going on between him and Kyuhyun. They were just being respectful and waiting patiently for them to make it official. Though now, it might be too far from making it into a reality. That possibility of them coming out in front of his family will be far to happen for sure. 

He should atleast do something to make their lives at peace again. He had enjoyed it the whole time, two years was enough...now it's time for him to make a little sacrifice, by giving up those things he thought that can make him a better version of himself. Of course, he was wronged all this time. The world just had to slap him all over again, it just have to knock off some sense of him, waking him up from his own little bubbles.

So he should atleast make an end of it. Cutting off his lifestyle wouldn't be that easy, but the worth of it's price is what value the most. His family...he should think of them first.

"Baby...we should not talk about that here okay? everything is going to be fine...I'll do better for Dad's sake...I'll do better for this family..." Both women frowns on that but didn't said anything about it. Siwon is a Choi. His words is his Will.

{•}

Another ring had pulled him out from his own reverie. He checks the caller seeing his lover's name blinking on the screen. He sighs, the younger had been calling him since the first night he had stayed in the hospital. He wasn't aware of the time he had spent from going back in forth to monitor his father's condition.

Good thing his father had awaken this morning and since then the man has already been insisting on going back home. Whining about how the hospital ambiance just gives him more stress instead. Siwon had to laughed at that whining since the man wasn't used of feeling something like being vulnerable or somewhat useless. 

They had their talks already. His father was just being stubborn trying to argue against his plan yet Siwon was determined to do something for the other's favor. Even if his father would say against it, no one will ever make him change his mind this time. Though, it will affects him the most part. He is still a man and being a man makes him recovers faster. He just needs something to distracts him for the meantime. 

And Kyuhyun, is a strong and brave man. He was indestructible. No one...it's almost no one can make the man bow down from his level headed principles. Even Siwon was too scared of fighting against the man. He wasn't that sure if he can handle on arguing with the man, without stripping every ounce of what he had all his life.

This choice will never be that easy. His expecting that it will be so ugly. It will take some painful realizations or even confrontations, yet he just hope that he can handle the most part of it. Kyuhyun was that someone he had the hard time to avoid with. Yes, of course his heart will be against it, he just had his promised that he will be waiting for Kyuhyun to move forward, like sealing their relationship and being official. By that reasons, he feels guilty, he hadn't much some gathered confidence of even facing the man sooner, after thinking about his plan that will contradicts those promises. He feels like a useless bastard. Though his determined on fulfilling his promised to protect his family. The younger however is the kind of guy who can make it harder for him to do it well.

Now he realized that he hadn't come home yet on his own place. Maybe the guy had gotten some air of his absence in there so that might be the reason why the other is this persistent on calling the older in every minute that day.

"Now...do the math and answer me how many fucking times do I have to call you for you to answer your damn phone! the hell Siwon?! where have you been? you didn't answer my call or even texted me! I'm worried alright? I didn't know if your still alive or been kidnapped and your family has been hiding it all the time...motherfucker..." Kyuhyun's voice was hoarse maybe because it was passed eleven in the evening. 

"Hey...I'm sorry...I was...at my office the whole time..." Siwon has been sitting on the further side of the hall way on the fifth floor of the hospital building. It was designed with an overlooking glass panels where city of lights and people can be visible from the inside. Siwon find the spot somewhat relaxing from his current issues. Looking out from it makes his mind less heavy.

"Office? the whole time? the hell...you have your house...you can drive right? so you can atleast lie down comfortably...or if your tired enough you can always call for a driver...or you can always call me...the hell Siwon? you wanna get yourself sick?" Kyuhyun sounded so concern. His heart swells painfully and something clogs on his throat, though he tries to shrug it off.

"Nah...don't bother....I have issues that are needed to have my full attention right now...that's all...it wasn't that serious...and don't worry...I can always take good care of myself..." Siwon feels the guilt is eating him alive. He should atleast told the other something. Even if it's a lie, to atleast avoid him from worrying too much. Damn this is fucking hard.

"hmm..whatever it is...I know you can solve it fast...just fucking atleast inform me of your whereabouts...you're so annoying..." Kyuhyun rants aloud.

"Sorry...Kyu...I'm sorry...uh...I'll call you later okay? it's late now...you must take some rest....uh...see you...soon..." Siwon bid his goodbye to the other who sound so annoyed even if he had answered his call already. Siwon had to clutch his chest to ease it's painful twisting. 

I'm sorry Kyu...Honey...

"Is that Kyuhyun you'd talking to?" Siwon jumps on that voice.

"Mom~ you startled me...ah yes...it's him.." Siwon watch her sits down beside him on that bench he had been sitting for awhile.

"Son please...stop doing this to yourself...you're just making it worst...please...come back to him...I don't care about those people...no let me rephrased that...we don't care about those comments against you...it is your life we are talking about...,you're making me worried..." his mom seems to know his thoughts. Though, he wasn't doing it against his will.

"Mom...you're worrying for nothing...don't worry alright...uh...I'll be flying to Washington tomorrow...can you manage on taking care of dad on your own for awhile? I need to get my contract ready to the Headquarters, they said I need to do some finalization about it...I don't know what they mean...but well it's NASA so be ready for it...whatever it is..." he need to do some further screening about their upcoming sponsorship deal for one satillite that are gonna used for their security and other technological advances.

"Hmm...I have Jiwon and we had added more nurses for assistance already...we're gonna be okay...stop worrying too much...you're becoming more like me right now...that one role is saved only for me, at least with us immediate of course ...though...let me change the topic...how about your issues with the SolGen is going?" oh yeah speaking of the devil.

" I did find out some solid hint...he was actually planning on trapping me with these particular illicit contracts with the Norths...if I know he was the ones doing it himself and he was just looking for some way out, since the interpol was coming out for some evidences against him...on that bastard's side however, he just had to look for an easy target to atleast distract the investigators...since having my issues can makes its more enticing to gathers media's attentions...tsk...stop thinking about it mom...I can all handle it..." Siwon wasn't stupid of not thinking those issues in advance. Well he should be ready before something blow up. 

The culprits were just looking for something to distract the interpol of their investigation. Involving the media was one way of it. Using him a gay diplomat can make further dramatizations. so no he will never allow that to happen.

"You must be more careful...I don't want you to have that kind of bullying..." knowing him In Young wasn't scared of his safety but on how the way he will destroy himself from it.

"Nah...no worries mom...I know what their doing...the problem is they didn't even think who they are dealing with..." Siwon sounds confident.

There's a bunch of bastard's out there who wanted to bring him down. His position and influence had already making waves against those corrupts officials. He should at least do something to make it better before cutting it off at once. For the time being he should atleast do his tasks appointed to him for the last time.

Ah...real world...it's painful...

TBC~


	11. All The Love In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Featured Artist that I truly loved and adored...aherm...  
> *peace sign...

Kyuhyun was about to drift off to sleep with his body becomes sluggish just after his new Musical Project Pre-production processes and preparations which are completed in exactly three days straight of several casting calls and line demonstrations. He wasn't that mentally and physically prepared for that abropt evaluation and screenings, since he just came back apparently from their three-week Pacific Expedition together with his diplomat boyfie

The Pre-production overall format was draining, from what he had expected on how it could be, since this new project was more ambitious and collective for the very first time in history of Sokor Performing Arts Industry. It was actually a collaborative musical production that will invite some of the world's most renowned musical performers from other regions, to work in a project that is inspired by a crossover book made by the world's renowned pseudo writer and producer Henrich Swien Cavill, Sr.

Kyuhyun was lucky to have been casted on that huge project, despite of some backlashed he had received from their local netizens regarding on his background and sexual preference. However, he was surprisingly became the first and special pick amongst those high ranking South Korean stage performers, by the world renowned book writer and producer only son and successor, Henry Cavill, Jr. The only reason of which are purely because of the singer's raw talent and visual appeal.

The producer was literally smitten by him the moment he'd seen Kyuhyun at first glance. He wasn't able to hide his admiration to the other man. Though the English man like him wasn't that open about his preference. It became obvious that he had swing the other way. One way or the other. He wasn't very careful of expressing such crush at first sight towards the singer.

Kyuhyun on the other side, had to keep a straight face each time time that particular handsome producer shows obvious gestures of his blatant interest towards him. He wasn't that bad, the producer indeed was beyond gorgeous and if given a chance, Kyuhyun would be glad and thrilled of entertaining such attention or maybe agreed for a hook up right away. However, he is a changed man now. He had wanted and decided to preserve himself to his commitment for the sake of respecting the relationship he had with Siwon. So no, Henry will just give a lot of trouble for their fragile bond.

"Hey...gorgeous...uh...wanna spend drinking tonight?" Kyuhyun snaps up his head the moment that voice resounds on his head. He didn't realized that he was actually sleep walking, he was weird and creepy at the same time by the way. Well for that, his mind was blurry since this morning, he couldn't think straight. One reason of which is his personal matter involving a man he also called as his boyfriend.

"oh...sir..uh...well...I'm sorry but I'm badly needed something like a hot shower and a bed...I'm exhausted...like for real..." Kyuhyun had to speak a mix of Hangul and English...thanks for his small knowledge of the language which he hated so much, he had mastered it during the trip, since he had to speak wiuth those people in other nationality inside the vessel for almost a month.

"oh..too bad...I was actually expecting for some good time with you...since we're free to you know...get to know each other more.." Henry's tone were suggestive. And even though he wanted to be inimical to the other man mostly because of such shameless actions, he cannot simply do that in honor of his status and background, if the singer still wanted to become more secure of his career.

"I would like to...though I can't even feel my head right now ...I wanted to head home straight...I'm sorry..." he still tries his best to more polite and pleasing.

"Oh no problem...we can always have our time the next time maybe...since we're both gonna spend it for more... from now on...right?" The man really was doing his best to seduce the singer, who is on the other side wasn't buying it. He was sure the big guy just wanted to get into his pants someday.

_*_

'BITCH! YOU'RE JUST A SLUT AREN'T YOU?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE ALIVE?! DIE! YOU SHOULD DIE! GO TO HELL YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!!!☠️" 

He had to shut down his phone screen upon receiving another hateful text sent by an unknown number. He wasn't so sure why he keeps on receiving such kind of messages since his returned from his vacation. He wasn't even telling anyone about that information, not even his manager was aware of it, believing for himself that it might just be a prankster or a hater who happened to access his personal phone number. That thing wasn't that of a 'phenomenon' when it comes to his line of work.

Kyuhyun wasn't that concerned about it. Being a celebrity with a status that he have, had to endure such kind of verbal and non-verbal type of abuses from those fucked up people inside that fucked up-standardized-stereotypical type of society that they were all forced to sucked into. He had done that so called hopeless fight multiple times in the past. Luckily, he was able to survived some blows and even the hardest one cannot even took him away from being relevant for his craft.

Sure his still wasn't that accepted as an openly gay performer, he was even forced to act as a straight man on stage. He was only given few appearances and always put on the side line, even though he had been tagged as the most talented stage vocalist amongst his colleagues. Though, he wasn't rewarded for that, much as well his recognitions were snatched away from him all the time.

It was tough, but that didn't became one reason for him to quit his job and profession. He didn't mind those abuses as long as he was still able to perform and continue his passion. 

The Man Who Laughs was his break through offer, yet he had to face another blow of his sour reality when the wave of pandemic arises all over their country. So they need to scratched out all their scheduled stages for the whole month, even for the entire year. Though there are plans whatsoever, to continue the musical maybe on the following years. He wasn't so sure about that

Now, another offer had opened up for him, though he wasn't expecting too much about it yet, he had always built this type of assumption that every fucking time something good that will happen onto his life, he have to deal with another blow after blow of bad luck in exchange.

He sigh as he shrugs off that message sent on his phone that keeps popping out these past few days. It wasn't that important, he need to attend for himself first. He atleast have to rest his eyes and close it for a bit, since the drive home will take more time, he might need a blink of an eye. He is currently settled quitely on his seat inside that personal mini shuttle driving smoothly to his dorm. Finally, they were all able to head back home after that straining three days of lockdown pre-prod process.

When all of a sudden a hard bump came from behind them made a disturbing wobble inside their vehicle. 

"Hyung?!...what was that?" Kyuhyun who almost fell asleep on his seat snaps his head being disturbed by that bump. He look over to his manager who seems agitated on his seat. 

"I don't know Kyuhyun...seosangnim? what was it?" his manager Hong Seok Min asked their resident driver who just simply check on the rear view mirror.

"I'm not sure...it was a small vehicle..do you want me to check on it?" The driver was about to pull over when his manager motions for him to not to.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun has been hearing about accidents happened on some artist during late night schedules. So thinking about that right now, even though he was too sleepy to be concern he can't helped but feel that creep on the possibility that it might happen to them as well.

"Stay still Kyuhyun...we got this...just let it go seosangnim..." Seok Min is holding his breath seeing that small vehicle behind them speeds up, overtaking their van, passing through them successfully.

They sigh simultaneously, Kyuhyun didn't realized that he was holding his breath too from that.

"Do you want me to report it Seok Min-ssi?" the driver ask as he continues to drive smoothly.

"Ani...I think it wasn't that serious Hyung...just let it pass..." Kyuhyun settles back on his seat. He felt some painful lump on his nape down to his upper back, due to that pressure made from that bump.

"Maybe it was one of those drunkard driving, tsk...young people nowadays didn't even care about their actions, we must receive compensation from it Seok Min-ssi." their driver suggested.

"Neh~ we'll gonna report about that tomorrow...but for now we should all go home..." Seok Min settles on his seat. Grateful that it wasn't that serious.

_*_

He almost trips on his feet as he walks past coming out from his bathroom. Damn he is tired and he keeps bumping on his things, but he still wants to attend on his nightly routine. He felt sticky after being on the campsite for three days. He wasn't comfortable of the bathroom and toilets, so he had to endure those for some time. Now that his back at the comfort of his home, atleast he have all the ways to enjoy his must desired bubble bath.

A ring on his phone pulled him out from his thoughts. A name of a caller flashes in front of him. He frowns seeing that name for the very first time after almost a week of not hearing a thing from the man.

"Hey..." he wasn't sure how to call him now. Not talking to him for more than a week almost put some distance between them. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that they are breaking apart.

"Hey..." Siwon sigh on the other line. Kyuhyun frown playing at the hem of his robe and not uttering a word.

"Kyu...I..uh...I'm sorry...I'm sorry if I hadn't called...I...uh...I was busy...no I mean...I was doing some business so I wasn't able to call you back..I...uh...I had received your text...I'm doing fine...how...how about you? how are you? I wasn't that expecting that you will answer this call...thinking about the time..." Siwon keeps on blabbering. Kyuhyun bit his lips hard.

"I understand Won...I get it...I'm fine...you don't have to worry...I'm just doing fine..." Kyuhyun pinching the side of his thigh hard distracting himself from breaking.

"Kyuhyun...hey...I...baby..." Siwon is breathing hard. Kyuhyun can almost hear the pleading on his voice.

"I know...Won...you don't have to tell me anything...I know about your father...and please...don't...please...don't blame yourself...it wasn't you're fault...I...I...just...just don't...just stop doing that..." Kyuhyun breaks down saying those words. He sobs quitely hoping that the man will not hear it.

"Kyuhyun...please..." Siwon was crying on the other line as well. It was hard. This was so hard for the both of them.

"I'm fine...I'll be fine...just don't call me again maybe...just give me time to heal...I'll come by...someday...bye Siwon..." Kyuhyun hang up. He sobs hard ending that call. He climbs to his bed crying. His cries harder gripping his sheets pleading for that pain to go away. 

It was painful yes, but the moment he heard about the real situation involving Siwon's father. He did expect to receive such kind of reaction from the man. That's why he needed to distract himself from it, doing his job instead to avoid himself being consume by the pain. He wasn't that strong enough to handle that reality. Letting Siwon go wasn't that easy. He loves the man wholeheartedly, it wasn't that easy to let go of what they had together. Yet, the world just have to takes its toll on it, fucking them both the usual all the fucking time. 

_*_

"I wasn't expecting that you would actually go out with me tonight..." Kyuhyun feel that sensations once again. After all he had to go back to the usual ways of enjoying his night. Henry's strong arm were locked on his waist lips are attached on his ears teasing it.

Kyuhyun moan as the man nibbles it hard this time. The booze on his system that night was harder than the usual. He wanted to get wasted and forget everything about his life. 

"Hey that's enough...you're drinking too much...wanna go pump up the dancefloor? I bet you're gonna be amazing...rockstar" Henry chuckles as he drag the man along with him. 

The two soon we're all wrapped up with each other arms tangled with one another the whole time. French kissing and grinding against the other, without even caring too much about those people around them. Well the fact that they were on a safe haven with those people whose on the same wing like them, felt quite liberating.

"You're gorgeous...I wonder how lucky you're boyfriend might be...if I were him I wouldn't allow you to be left alone in here...I'll be damned knowing that my gorgeous partner might be doing something like this..with another man..." Henry smirks at him. Checking him out wearing all black. Deep v-neck shirt showing his smooth chest, tucked on his black skiny tattered jeans styled with a belt on it. Kyuhyun scoff on that.

"Don't worry...I wasn't that exclusive..." Kyuhyun spat out those word, with so much bitterness on his tone. Henry on the other side was able to tap on the real emotion behind that. He was an author after all, with that deeper understanding about the people and it's society. He had that feeling of Kyuhyun was about to cry out in pain, for some more deeper reasons.

"I cannot fucking believe him didn't even try his hardest to claim you...what a fucking coward..." Henry just said the words that hit Kyuhyun hard on his gut. Kyuhyun face stretches smiling with bitterness.

"I believe I wasn't fucking worthy enough...I wasn't the best choice after all..." Kyuhyun grimaced as tears starts to pool out from his eyes. He pulls away from that embrace and excuses himself walking out from that place.

Henry on the other side had to watch the man walks away. He felt that. That pain the man is dealing with at the moment. He had never seen such pain all his life. Love has too many faces indeed.

_*_

Kyuhyun ran off the street. He didn't stop until he ran out of breath. Leaving the bar was actually a good idea. He wasn't planning of going out with that man that night, but the pain was too much to bear. He needed some distraction. However, all he just did is ruined it after all.

He was very disappointed. He wasn't the man he used to be. All those dramas he tried to avoid in the past was all now attacking him at once. He feels weak and being bombarded by the same images of his beloved his steps are getting weaker each time.

He sobs harder. Feeling his knees we're giving up. He cannot bear the pain his chest. That burning and stinging feelings stabbing him harshly. He felt ugly and unwanted at the same time.

He should atleast have to go home. He should hide from the world for which reason like how ugly he felt right now. He call for a taxi this time. He should go back to his place. He should give himself some time to let it all out. Crying and hiding might be the best way to take away all those pain inside him.

Not long after, he creep his way inside his dorm. Closing the door he finally give in to his emotions. He slumps down leaning his back on the door sliding down curling his body, hugging his knees as he cries his heart painfully. Now that his alone inside, he must allow himself to feel the weakest.

"Kyuhyun---" he snaps his head the moment of hearing that voice. It was unexpected to see the face of someone behind those pain right now. His mind might be playing some trick on him.

He jolts as the man moves towards him. He scrambles as he jumps to his feet. He grab his doorknob open, he almost slips out from that place when a strong grip on his arm stops him.

"Kyu! wait..!no...please...!" he shrug off those arms attempting on touching him.

"Fucking go away!" his voice is higher this time and he didn't even care if he'll grab attention from his neighbor. He was fucking devastated.

"No...please...!let's talk...baby--" a slap on his face that left a stinging mark on his cheek stop him to finish his sentence. A loud ringing on his ear cames next. Damn that one is a hard blow.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU! I AM SO TIRED! I'M SO TIRED....I'M SO...fucking tired...I don't deserve this...I...ah...ah..." Kyuhyun clutches his chest feeling the unbearable pain slamming on it. 

Siwon snaps on that. He gather the man on his arms, despite of all the hits and smacks he had to endure from doing so.

"I'm sorry Kyu!...I was wrong...I am wrong....! I shouldn't have done that...! I shouldn't have...I was so useless...I'm so sorry...please...!...baby!..I love you...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!...please believe me...I was wrong baby..." Siwon cried out as well. He wasn't able to think straight seeing how his lover shattering before him. 

He hug the man tight, never letting go of him as they both slides down slumping as their emotions overtook them.

"I'm so fucking tired...I'm so tired....I fucking hate you..." Kyuhyun sobs as he tries to push the man away, but Siwon was stronger. 

"I know...I deserve it...I'm so sorry...baby..." Siwon kisses his face all over' showering it not leaving any space unattended, while whispering apologies and love to the other man.

"Stop it...stop torturing me ....I fucking don't deserve it....I fucking not..." Kyuhyun sobs harder, voice are becoming smaller from too much emotions around him.

"I am fucked up Kyu...I wasn't proud of myself as well...I don't deserve you...but I was losing it...I'm too selfish honey~...and I can't bear to lose you...I thought I could, but I was too weak without you...I love you so fucking much...I should have known that...but I kept messing it up...I'm a fucking coward...I am...I am wrong....I'm always wrong...but I can't give up my life this time...I can't simply give you up...I just can't Baby..." Siwon breaks down he hold those face he adore so much. His eyes were just as weak as what Kyuhyun have at the moment.

"What do you want me to do about that?...I wasn't able to fix it all the time...you should atleast do it on your own...it's yourself that we're talking about...I can't fucking do anything to fix that..anymore..." Kyuhyun answered. Siwon nodded understanding the man.

"I wasn't asking for your forgiveness. What I had done was unforgivable...but I was selfish Kyu...I want another chance...I want you to give me another chance to redeem myself...another chance to prove you that I was wrong...that I was a fucking coward...I don't fucking deserve you...but all I want is you...I love you so so much...you might not believe it...but I love you...I can't live without you...I just can't..." Siwon beg. He was weaker and he can't do anything but give up. 

He thought that he can bear the fact that he will lose Kyuhyun in the process, but after that call last night he wasn't able to stop himself from flying back to their city. Leaving Kyuhyun, abandoning the man wasn't what he wanted. He never thought that he was too stupid of not able to realized it after all.

"Do you want me to believe you again? You must know that you keep on breaking that...you will repeat that...this! again and again....I'm fucking tired....I'm fucking tired of being treated like a trash...I don't deserve that...I don't know if I will be able to believe you after all...I don't know if I can handle that..." Kyuhyun cries harder shaking his head. He loves the man but he wasn't sure if he'll able to believe him once again, after those disappointments he had done towards the younger.

"I know...I wasn't expecting you to...that's why I have to atleast prove you one thing...please...Kyu...just give me one last chance...I'll prove it to you...please..." Siwon pleads maybe for the last time he needed to show something for the younger. It wasn't that grand but he can't think of another way to convinced the man. It is now or never.

_*_

Siwon can't find his confidence of asking the man what might be running into his mind at the moment. The younger chooses not say anything nor asked on where they might be going at this very hour. His hands are shaking gripping on the steering wheel. His nerves are eating him alive. He don't wanna mess this up once more. The fact that the other man allowed to be drag along their destination, he should be thankful for that.

The man keeps himself silent all along, just staring past the window. Siwon gulps as they pull over in front of the house he was very familiar with. He hears the soft hums of the engine of his Audi R8. He look over to his passenger's side, to the man who keeps on playing on his fingers situated on his lap. Siwon reach out to that hands jolting it to stop fidgeting right away. The older squeezes it sending some comfort on it.

"Are you okay?...can you atleast come with me inside?" Siwon asked softly.

Kyuhyun was all tense the whole ride to Siwon's parents house. The older beg for him to go somewhere, he didn't elaborate the place but by the look at the direction and its location, Kyuhyun was quite familiar with the older man's parents house address. Kyuhyun was feeling the tension building up from his gut, realizing the older man's intention.

"I don't know..." he should atleast give an honest answer. He wasn't that strong enough to bear another heartbreak. He was so damn tired.

"I swear it wasn't my intention to harm you this time Babe...please...just this time I'm confident to say that you should trust me...please..." Siwon's pleading eyes ambushes him. He felt that, the love between them was fragile but the fire within it wasn't weak at all.

"I want to...but I'm too scared...Siwon...I'm fucking scared..." Kyuhyun hide his face as tears starts to flows down again. Siwon reach out and embrace him, wrapping his strong arms around those shoulders. He soothe the man, trying his best to calm him down for a bit.

"Believe me...it wasn't that bad...they were expecting to see you tonight...please Kyuhyun...trust me this time...please...I love you so much..." Siwon assured him. Kyuhyun nod on that. He was scared but atleast he wasn't willing to give away that chance this time.

When everything calm down the couple went inside. Walking hand in hand. Siwon squeezes the younger's hand from time to time to assure him once more. Kyuhyun was able to calm his nerves all the way until entering inside the main house.

Kyuhyun stop on his tracks right away, seeing those people who were all gathered together, sitting along with each other. They stop talking with one another the moment they've catches them walking inside.

"Baby...it's okay..." Siwon whispers on him, wrapping those arms around his waist. Kyuhyun eyes pop out thinking that the man is displaying too much intimacy with him to his family.

Siwon grimaced feeling the younger jolted away from his touch. The vile taste of rejection wasn't that pleasing at all. Now he knows the feeling as well.

"Kyuhyun-ssi...hey...it is nice to see you dear...we have finally meet formally right?" His mom step in for rescue. She closes her gap with Kyuhyun tentative with her movement to not scare the the younger on the other side. He catches his younger sister follows along and motions to come closer to his lover's side.

"Neh...In Young-ssi.." Kyuhyun bow to recognize her greetings.

"Oppa...do you still remember me? I'm Jiwon...I am a fan...I had watch your musicals before...but I wasn't able to do it now...since I have to study abroad and alot things happen...oh...I'm sorry if I'm blabbering..." Jiwon bow blushing.

"Ah...Ani...it's okay...I wasn't expecting this welcome honestly...I wasn't expecting you to be rude...no...not like that...but I was confused I'm sorry..." Kyuhyun explain.

"I'm sorry...it might be my fault...I'm part of that doubt...right Baby?" Siwon jump in. Kyuhyun nod, he wasn't able to deny that. He can't sugar coat everything right now. If he wants for this work, he needs to be honest to the man.

"We should atleast have to fix that what'd you think? well, we must be more responsible in every happening within the family...we must work out for that together..." Kiho who was silent all along chooses to step in as well. Kyuhyun bow deeper to the man.

"Ani son...no need for that one....you're part of the family now...we will protect you from now on...arasso?" Kiho smiles at Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun can't hide his tears anymore. He sobs covering his face, hiding it from the people around him.

Siwon had to calm him. The couple hug tighter. It wasn't that of an ideal meet up with the parents at all. Kyuhyun was overwhelm, but at the same time his heart swells in happiness for such a long time of waiting for this moment.

He breaks down more after hearing the loud declaration of love coming from Siwon letting his entire family to hear it.

Kyuhyun smiles hiding his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

It's was about fucking time...there is happiness for the both of them finally.

TBC~

it wasn't the end yet...  
Stay tuned


End file.
